SI ME DAS A ELEGIR
by sara-hernandez
Summary: -Karin... - la interrumpió antes de que abriera la puerta por completo. -si?- -solo ...No te enamores- dicho esto ella mostro una amplia sonrisa y salió. La reina había muerto y alguien tenia que ocupar ese lugar, el problema seria.. Quien seria la indicada.. Karin o quizás Sakura? Jaja es algo de SasuSaku y un poco de NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

HOLA! JAJA STAVES UNA LOCA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO ㈳3 DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD PORFA JAJA ESPERO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO Y CUALQUIER DUDA COMENTARIO, RECLAMOS DEMAS SE ACEPTAN JA SOLO NO SEAN TAN DUROS ㈳3㈳3

...

Ahi se encontraba el joven rey cuidando de su amada esposa, una enfermedad desconocida la estaba matando, según los doctores solo le quedaban unas horas o tal vez menos. Verla postrada en esa cama débil y pálida le partia el corazón, ella había sido su esposa por ocho años a pesar de que se habían casado muy jóvenes se amaban intensamente e incluso habían tenido una hermosa hija.

-Sasuke... - su voz era un susurro apenas audible.

-no te esfuerces en hablar- le tomo su mano y se acerco a ella, había estado toda la noche al cuidado de ella.

-quiero.. Quiero ver.. a Sarada... Tráemela - ella sabia que pronto morirá .

-no creo que sea buena idea que Sarada te vea asi- contesto el joven Rey a su Reina.

-Sasuke... Por favor... Quizá... Sea la ultima vez que la vea..- aquellas palabras causaron una reacción en su corazón y en su mente. Se levanto de su lugar y salio de la habitación.

-Donde esta Sakura?- preguntaba a su hermano que se encontraba afuera esperando noticias.

-esta con Sarada en su habitación - su hermano se preguntaba asi mismo que era lo que pasaba.

-Dile a Sarada que su madre la quiere ver- ordeno y regreso a la habitación. Su hermano camino a la habitación de su sobrina, por su mente pasaba la idea de que quizá la reina estaba mejorando y por esa razon llamaba a su hija.

-Sarada...- entre abrió la puerta de la habitación para verla.

-pasa tio- la suave voz de la princesa se escuchó, al entrar observo que su nana Sakura le trenzaba el cabello, aquel negro y largo cabello lacio.

-que sucede tío?- pregunto con amabilidad, ella sabia el estado de su madre pero su padre siempre le decía que ella mejoraría.

-tu madre quiere verte-

-lo vez Sarada.. Te dije que mejoraría- la cálida voz de Sakura intervino, ella quería a aquella niña como si fuera su hija.

-enseguida ire- estaba emocionada de que su madre estuviera mejorando. Su tío salio de aquella habitación, ya había dado el mensaje y ahora iría de regreso a su antiguo lugar.

Terminaron de trenzar su cabello, se acomodo su vestido y salio a la habitación de su madre acompañada de Sakura, aquel vestido rosa claro resaltaba con su blanca piel, su cabello y ojos negros ónix tambien hacían juego, llego a la habitación y entro sin pedir permiso, Sakura espero afuera junto con el hermano del rey.

-Buenas tardes madre- se presento ante ella y se coloco a su lado.

-siempre tan educada mi Sarada- estaba usando toda su energía para hablar con su hija.

-ya estas mejor madre?- preguntaba la pequeña Sarada con algo de ilusión.

-Sarada.. Tienes que ser fuerte... Yo ya no podre estar con ustedes...- acaricio su mejilla, la pequeña comprendía bien las palabras de su madre y no hubo forma de evitar que las lagrimas salieran.

-no llores... Sarada prométeme que cuidaras te tu padre- susurro limpiando su rostro.

-y tu Sasuke.. Prométeme que cuidaras de Sarada... Que se cuidaran el uno al otro- Sasuke asintio y suspiro, le dolía ver a su hija llorar y a su esposa asi pero por mas doloroso que fuese no se permitiría llorar.

-los amo a los dos... Son lo mejor que la vida me dio- susurro y extendió sus brazos para abrazarlos a ambos, estos entendieron y se recostaron a su lado.

-mama... Vaz a mejorar.. Ya lo veras- musito Sarada intentando convencerse a si misma, pero no hubo respuesta de su madre, ambos se habían levantado para ver porque.

-mama.. - susurro esperando una respuesta y moviéndola ligeramente

-no.. Mama.- comenzó a llorar en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Sarada.. Sal de aqui- ordeno su padre.

-no.. No me alejare de ella- estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, su padre se acerco a ella y la sujeto, la llevo hacía afuera y se la entregó a Sakura, la tomo y la llevo a su habitación.

-que sucede hermano?- preguntaba viendo al joven rey.

-anuncia a todos que la reina a muerto y ordena que preparen todo para su entierro- dicho esto se encerró de nuevo en la habitación.

Su hermano obedeció las ordenes y anuncio la muerte de la Reyna, Sasuke no había salido de la habitación ni un momento, solo observaba a su esposa, era tan joven y bella.

-debe de estar muy mal- susurro su amigo.

-el no sabe que estas aqui... Deberías entrar a verlo Naruto.. Quizá contigo si quiera hablar- el joven rubio y de ojos azules asintio, el era el mejor amigo del rey, quizás se consideraba como su hermano, sus reinos eran aliados, solo que el joven Naruto aun era príncipe, hijo del respetable rey Minato Namikaze y de la reina Kushina Uzumaki, el a diferencia de su amigo se encontraba casado y con una esposa maravillosa, tenia dos hijos, una preciosa niña que había heredado la belleza de su madre y un niño que se parecía a el con esos ojos azules y de cabello rubio, guapo como su padre.

-Sasuke..- susurro sin saber que decir.

-al fin llegaste Naruto- musito, se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana que daba al jardin del castillo.

-como estas? Como esta Sarada?- pregunto observando a su amigo.

-Sarada esta devastada por la muerte de su madre.. Y yo... Yo estoy sobre llevando la situación - se sujeto el tabique se su nariz y cerro los ojos.

-estas cansado... Porque no duermes un poco, Itachi y yo cuidaremos los preparativos del entierro y agradeceremos a la gente su visita, muchas personas han llegado desde el pueblo para dar el pésame - explico sujetando su hombro.

-Ire con Sarada a tratar de calmarla un poco y después descansaré un poco.- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la salida.

-Descansa Sasuke- murmuró y este salio.

...

La noche era obscura, el cielo estaba nublado y hacia imposible contemplar las estrellas, afuera del castillo se apreciaban varias luces de velas que las personas del pueblo habían encendido en honor a su reina. El rey había decidido que se llevara acabo el entierro esa misma noche, quizás asi no seria tan difícil decir adiós.

Llevaron la ceremonia acabo, las campanas acompañaban la ceremonia, Sarada venia tomada de la mano de su padre, ambos vestían de negro, Sakura venia detrás de ellos vestida de la misma manera, sus ojos verdes denotaban tristeza.

Todo el reino se había reunido pra dar el ultimo adiós, incluso su tío Madara Uchiha Estába ahi.

-recuerdas la única condición que tu padre te dio para ser rey... Sasuke?- su voz era con algo de malicia, parecía que disfrutaba de esa situación.

-claro que lo recuerdo- contesto el joven sin mostrar exprecion alguna.

-quiero suponer que ya tendrás en mente quien será tu nueva esposa... No es asi? Sobrino- esto causo una sonrisa en el rostro de su tio.

-asi es- mintió, Sasuke no había pensado en eso, ni tenia mente para hacerlo, después de todo el padre de Sasuke había muerto cuando el tenia 15 años, en ese entonces ya había conocido a la que era su esposa, Sasuke era el consentido de su padre y al morir le había heredado el trono a el ya que Itachi seguido se la pasaba de viaje o preocupado por otras cosas, pero la única condición que le había impuesto a Sasuke por petición de su hermano Madara era que tendría que contraer nupcias.

De inmediato le propuso matrimonio a la que era su esposa, al año de casados tuvieron a la pequeña Sarada, a pesar de la juventud que tenia había logrado ser un buen rey, se gano el respeto de las personas y se convirtió en un rey honorable y justo, su reina se convirtió en la alma del reino, era buena y bondadosa, todas las personas del pueblo amaban a sus reyes, todo había prosperado, el había formado alianzas y grandes comercios y tratados, como la Union del reino Namikaze y el Uchiha . Ahora tenia que pensar en una nueva esposa, era increíble que no tendría tiempo para sufrir por la muerte de su esposa.

-que voy a hacer- murmuró en bajo para el, tener una nueva esposa implicaba muchas cosas, como el hecho de que si se casaba no seria por amor como la primera vez, solo seria por compromiso, tambien el hecho de que su hija no aceptaría a una nueva esposa, estaba en una encrucijada, debía decidir en si perder su reino y el titulo de rey o el hecho de perder a su hija porque estaba seguro de que no le perdonaría que se volviera a casar.

-Papa...- hablo la pequeña sacando a su padre de sus pensamientos, habían regresado al castillo, estaban en absoluto silencio en su habitación.

-si Sarada- murmuró viendo a su pequeña hija.

-puedo dormir contigo esta noche?- pregunto la niña viéndolo, necesitaba a su padre mas que nunca.

-claro Sarada- murmuró y trato de dedicarle una sonrisa pero fallo, la cargo y la recosto en su cama .

\- ya puedes retirarte Sakura.. Yo me encargo de Sarada-

-claro señor... Con su permiso.. Que descansen- Sakura se retiro a su habitación, había sido un dia largo y agotador, dormir le sentaría bien.

...

-Pronto llegara el dia en que me convierta en rey- Madara hablaba con una chica pelirroja, era delgada y alta, su cabello le llegaba a mitad de su espalda y sus ojos eran rojos.

-dudo mucho que ese dia llegue- contesto con algo de burla.

-a caso dudas de mi.. Karin?- pregunto viéndola con algo de malicia.

-solo digo que ya han pasado ocho años desde que Sasuke se convirtió en Rey y bueno tu... No haz logrado nada- explico con tranquilidad, ella había estado enamorada de Sasuke, pero había comprendido que el solo amaba a su esposa.

-el momento se acerca... Y para eso necesitaré de tu ayuda Karin- una sonrisa tenebrosa se formaba en su rostro.

-y como se supone que te ayudaré?- preguntaba restándole importancia.

-dime Karin... Te gustaría casarte con Sasuke?- ella se acomodo y le dedico atención, ese era un tema que le importaba.

-claro.. Pero no entiendo como sucedería eso, el me conoce desde hace años... Nunca a demostrado interés en mi- contesto.

-mi sobrino necesita una nueva esposa... si quiere seguir siendo rey tendrá que conseguir una y yo me encargaré de que seas tu la elegida- una sonrisa en el rostro de Karin se formó, siempre había soñado con estar con el.

-imaginemos que lo logras y yo me caso con el... Y después que?- sabia que Madara quería el trono y el reino entero, asi que algo tenia que pasarle a Sasuke.

-no te preocupes... No lo matare si es lo que piensas, solo lo volveremos loco..asi será considerado incapaz para ser Rey, y yo Madara Uchiha ocupare el trono- soltó una carcajada, había soñado con eso por años y ahora se presentaba la oportunidad.

-tomaras ventaja de su perdida y su dolor- susurro Karin entendiendo bien sus planes.

-asi es Karin-

-y que pasara con su hija?-

-la niña es lo de menos , ya después vere que hago con ella... Pero dime Karin.. Estas dispuesta a seguir mis planes al pie de la letra?- pregunto examinando a la chica.

-siempre y cuando me convierta en su esposa y en la nueva reina... Seguir tus planes será lo de menos- contesto con una leve sonrisa de lado, ella le tenia lealtad a Madara por lo que había hecho por ella, tanto que lo consideraba como su propio tío o incluso como su padre. Se levanto y se dispuso a marcharse de la habitación.

-Karin... - la interrumpió antes de que abriera la puerta por completo.

-si?-

-solo ...No te enamores- dicho esto ella mostro una amplia sonrisa y salió.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA aishiteru-Aiko jaja te agradezco tu apoyo jaja bueno aqui sabrás quien es la esposa de Sasuke jaja la e escogido a ella porque hiba de acuerdo con mi trama jaja espero y te guste ㈳3 gracias!

Los dias pasaban tristes y obscuros para el Rey, al igual que para su amada hija. Su tío Madara ni siquiera le daba tiempo de pasar un momento en paz, siempre se encontraba detrás de el recalcándole que necesitaba a una nueva esposa o perdería todo.

-No entiendo porque mi padre impuso esa condición de que tenía que casarme para poder ser Rey- tenia una mirada fría y hablaba fastidiado.

-tu padre sabia que tu amor por Tamaki era muy grande- su madre Mikoto Uchiha se encontraba hablando con el, acababa de llegar al reino tras enterarse de la condición de Tamaki, pero no logro llegar a tiempo.

-Tamaki...- murmuró Sasuke recordando a su difunta esposa.

-Tamaki era una buena persona, tenia nobleza y bondad en su corazón, estaba muy enamorada de ti... Tu padre se dio cuenta de eso, eso me hace creer que fue debido a eso que impuso esa condición - explico su madre.

-solo porque ella me amaba?- pregunto serio y neutral como siempre.

-ella te conocía bien y lograba sacar a el pequeño Sasuke que llevas dentro, tenia algo que influía en ti...- su madre hizo una pausa.

-solo ella sabia quien eras tu en realidad- continuo y se acerco a su hijo.

-ella...- murmura intentando no mostrar tristeza.

-ella era tu complemento Sasuke... Hablas encontrado a el amor de tu vida... Tu padre siempre pensó que un Rey necesita de su Reina para tener un buen equilibrio en su reino... Y ahí entra esa condición... Tu eras estricto, autoritario e incluso grosero en ciertas ocasiones pero a pesar de todo eras justo, y Tamaki era flexible, comprensiva, amable y educada.. Y siempre lograba convencerte para que ayudaras a la gente o cambiaras ciertas reglas para el bien del pueblo- explicaba su madre viendo a su hijo que no mostraba expresión alguna.

-como la alianza con la familia Nara...- murmuró recordando como Tamaki le suplico para que les diera una oportunidad y confiara en ellos, asi se acabarían las frecuentes guerras entre ellos y dejaran de afectar a las personas del pueblo.

-asi es...tu padre sabia que te casarias con ella en cuanto se te diera la condición pero nunca pensó que moriría tan joven- Mikoto suspiro con los ojos cristalinos.

-ahora debo casarme si no quiero perder el trono... - murmuró para si mismo.

-no tienes que hacerlo si no lo deseas- murmuró su madre.

-y dejar que Madara se quede al frente? Sabes lo que pasara si el se convierte en Rey- musitó con severidad.

-lo se...- murmuró en respuesta, ella sabia bien la gran maldad que tenia Madara Uchiha.

...

-Sarada... Tienes que comer algo- suplicaba Sakura viendo a la niña con su semblante triste.

-no tengo hambre... - susurra alejando el plato.

-me duele verte asi- murmuró viendo a la pequeña Sarada.

-Sakura...-

-si?-

-me abrazas?- preguntaba con sus ojos al borde de las lagrimas, le hacia mucha falta su madre.

-mi pequeña Sarada...- murmuro y la sujeto, tomo asiento a la orilla de la inmensa cama y la colocó en su regazo abrazándola.

-todo va estar bien... - intentaba consolarla, sabia que perder a su madre era muy duro para ella al igual que para el Rey. Sarada tenia una extraña sensación cerca de Sakura, siempre se le había hecho extraño, se parecía a la sensación ue tenia cuando estaba con su madre.

-puedo pasar?- la suave voz de Hinata pedia permiso para entrar en la habitación de Sarada.

-claro- contesto Sarada aun en los brazos de Sakura.

-Buenos dias Sarada- saludo la esposa del príncipe quien era acompañada por sus dos hijos. Ella era una mujer dulce, tenia en cabello negro azulado, piel blanca y ojos como las perlas.

-hola Sarada- saludaba la pequeña Himawari, ella era como una replica de su madre solo que en pequeño.

-hola- saludo distante, no estaba de ánimos para visitas, Bolt no le dijo nada, solo se limito a verla, su costumbre era molestarla pero esta vez había decidido no hacerlo por la ocasión.

-vamos a ir al pueblo... Quieres venir con nosotros?- preguntaba Hinata amablemente.

-no... No quiero que la gente me mire con lastima- contesto de forma poco amable.

-Sarada...- susurro Sakura a modo de regaño.

-dudo que haya persona que se atreva a ver a la princesa con lastima- esa era la voz de Nekobaa entrando por la puerta.

-abuela- Sarada la abrazo y esta la tomo en sus brazos, Nekobaa al igual que Mikoto había llegado tarde para ver a la Reina.

-mi pequeña.. Debes estar inconsolable- le tenia mucho cariño a su nieta.

-si.. Abuela- Sarada se refugio en su pecho.

-Deberías ir con Hinata, salir te hará bien-

-pero...-

-pero nada... Mejor ve y avisa a tu padre que saldrás, cuando regreses aqui estaré esperándote- Sarada puso mala cara pero obedeció y salio de la habitación.

-Sakura... Quieres ir con nosotros?- Hinata miro a Sakura con una sonrisa.

-claro-

-bien.. Nos adelantaremos... Te vemos en la entrada- Hinata y sus hijos salieron de ahi dejando a Nekobaa con Sakura.

-Sakura Haruno... - ka voz de Nekobaa se había formado seria.

-Nekobaa- devolvió con la misma seriedad.

-espero que ahora que murió mi nieta no estes pensando en decirle la verdad- replicó, Sakura miro al suelo y suspiro.

-no seria capaz... Solo le causaría mas daño y lo que menos quiero es verla sufrir- contesto mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-ademas ya es demasiado tarde... Tiene 7 años y se da cuenta de las cosas perfectamente.. Si se lo dices ten por seguro que te odiara y si Sarada se entera entonces el rey tambien se enterara... Lo mas seguro es que te encierren... O si tienes suerte... El rey te correrá del lugar y nunca la volverás a ver - El corazón de Sakura se estremeció al pensar en eso.

-se perfectamente lo que me sucederá en caso de que hable... Pero tu nieta y yo teníamos un trato... Que este muerta no significa que se anule... Seguiré cumpliendo con el..- suspiro y se dispuso a marcharse del lugar.

-eso espero... Sakura- ella salio sin decirle mas, tendría que cumplir con ese trato si quería estar cerca de Sarada.

...

-nuestro madre quiere que conozcas a alguien- la voz de Itachi desconcentró a su hermano.

-a quien?- pregunto sin despegar la vista de un papel.

-creo que es una de sus conocidas... Al parecer ya encontró a tu nueva esposa- Sasuke suspiro, no pensaba que su madre consiguiera a alguien tan rápido, solo habían pasado tres dias desde la muerte de su esposa.

-estas seguro de querer casarte?- pregunto viendo a su hermano menor, para el siempre seria el pequeño Sasuke.

-acaso tengo elección?- pregunto mientras se levantaba.

-podrias dejar de ser rey, convence a los del consejo para que anulen esa condición... Ellos tambien saben que Madara no seria un buen rey- hablaba tratando de contener la calma.

-sabes de sobra que nunca lo aceptaran... Y no puedo permitir que Madara se convierta en Rey-

-Sasuke...-no lo dejo terminar, Sasuke salio de la habitación para dirigirse a el salón principal donde debía de estar su madre.

Al llegar observo a una chica de cabello y ojos rojos, lo sujetaba en media coleta dejando caer el resto en su espalda y un flequillo de lado que cubría una pequeña parte de su frente, llevaba un vestido rojo obscuro, suelto de abajo en forma de campana lleno de Holanes gruesos, tenia escote de cuadro con mangas campanadas con encaje blanco y hasta los codos.

-Sasuke.. Te presento a la señorita Karin Uzumaki- ella hizo una leve inclinación para saludar.

-es un placer conocerlo- Sasuke tomo asiento sin sonreírle ni nada por el estilo.

-Sasuke.. Ella es hija de una buena amiga mía, tiene clase y pertenece a una buena familia, será una buena esposa- Mikoto le sonreía.

-cuantos años tiene señorita Karin?- se le había hecho joven y bonita pero no tanto como su esposa.

-20 años- contesto amable.

-es tres años mas joven que yo, quiero suponer que mi madre ya le explico porque me quiero casar- la miraba serio y sin exprecion alguna.

-claro-

-y aun asi esta dispuesta a casarse conmigo?-

-si usted asi lo desea.. Si- Sasuke la miraba ahora con algo de intriga,no era increíble que se casara con el solo por compromiso, cualquiera daría lo que fuera por casarse con el guapo y apuesto rey y convertirse en su reina.

-bueno.. Si es asi... Entonces me casare con usted pero tiene que tener en mente que aunque dormiremos en la misma habitación nunca la tocare y mucho menos espere que tengamos un hijo, yo ya tengo una hija a la cual quiero y adoro... no seré el esposo que usted espera y mucho menos jugaremos a la familia feliz ni nada de esas cosas.. Entendido?- ella lo miraba segura de si misma.

-claro- el se levanto y se disponía a marcharse.

-una cosa mas... Que usted se convierta en la reina no significa que puede pasar por encima de mi y de mis ordenes, tampoco pretenda ocupar el lugar de Tamaki, y mucho menos se meta con mi hija a menos que ella la acepte, Sakura Haruno es su nana y solo esta a disposición de Sarada o mia, para atenderla a usted está la demás servidumbre a no ser que usted cuente con dama de compañía, si es asi puede traerla, eso es todo- Karin se había quedado con la boca abierta mientras lo veía marcharse.

-disculpa a mi hijo.. - Mikoto la miraba apenada.

-no se preocupe- contesto, ella sabia que ese era el precio a pagar por ser la reina y casarse con Sasuke Uchiha.

...

Sakura se encontraba acomodando la habitación de Sarada, casi no tenia desorden debido a que era una niña muy ordenada. Una sonrisa se dibujo en si rostro al acordarse de ella, el recuerdo se rompió cuando Sarada entro corriendo a la habitación y la abrazo.

-papa se va a casar- Sarada mostraba su lado tierno solo cuando estaba con Sakura o con su madre.

-te lo a dicho el?- pregunto mientras la abrazaba.

-si- en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Sasuke recargado y observando la escena, había seguido a Sarada para hablar con ella.

-Sarada... Que tu papa se case de nuevo no significa que a olvidado a tu mama... Quizás solo tenga que hacerlo... Después de todo es el rey... Y tu eres su hija- intentaba calmarla, Sasuke la miraba con atención, se estaba dando cuenta lo indispensable que era ella para su hija, porque a pesar de tener a sus dos abuelas había decidido ir con Sakura, Tamaki había hecho una buena elección con ella.

-pero... Mama acaba de morir- susurro como la niña pequeña que era.

-lo se... Pero es mejor que hables con tu papa... El sabrá explicarte mejor las cosas... Siempre haz resultado muy madura para cosas como estas- le dedico una sonrisa, ya había logrado calmarla. Sasuke se había llenado de curiosidad al ver la relación de ellas dos e incluso por un solo momento cruzo por su cabeza la idea de casarse con ella, pero lo descarto pues ella era parte de la servidumbre y seria un crimen moral casarse con ella.

-señor- susurro Sakura al darse cuenta de su presencia, se levanto y dejo a Sarada.

-los dejare a solas para que hablen- musito y se disponía a marcharse del lugar con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Sakura- su voz era seria y tranquila.

-si?- pregunto sin girarse.

-quédese- ordeno, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par, esa platica de padre e hija era muy personal como para que ella estuviera presente.

-pero..-

-es una orden Sakura... Asi que regrésese y tome asiento- volvió a ordenar y no tuvo de otra mas que obedecer, se sentó en una silla de madera enfrente de ellos dos.

-prefiero que se siente a lado de Sarada- Sakura se sorprendió a un mas pero lo hizo.

-bien... Lo que les voy a decir se quedara en este cuarto... Esto va para las dos.. Tanto para usted Sakura... Como para ti Sarada- ambas se miraron y regresaron la mirada a Sasuke para escuchar atentas lo que diría.


	3. Chapter 3

LA BODA

SAKURA POV.

Las campanas sonaban anunciando la próxima boda del Rey, pronto estaria casado de nuevo. Estaba arreglando a Sarada.

-mi vestido debería ser negro- murmuró seria, suspire, entendía perfectamente bien que no le gustaba la idea de que su padre se casara.

-Sarada...- murmure, ella suspira resignada.

-te a gustado el vestido que elegí para ti?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

-claro Sakura... Siempre eliges bien- contesto amable, había elegido un vestido azul cielo suelto de abajo en forma de campana, manga larga y escote de cuadro, tenia bordados blancos, hacia juego con su blanca piel, le coloco un collar que le había regalado su padre, se veía demasiado elegante, cepillo su cabello y empiezo a dar forma, le formo una media coleta y le hago un moño con su cabello, lo demás lo dejo suelto en pequeñas ondulaciones.

-que te parece?- pregunte y le coloque un espejo al frente.

-siempre me dejas muy bien arreglada- murmuró y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-me gusta hacerlo-

-Oye Sakura- esa era la voz del Joven Naruto, a pesar de que era un príncipe y ya estaba casado yo le seguía diciendo joven.

-si?- pregunte amable.

-Dice Sasuke que le lleves su vestimenta... Que tu sabes donde esta... Aaaa y tambien dice Hinata que si le puedes ayudar por favor- el era demasiado amble igual que su esposa.

-claro Joven- musite, mire a Sarada y ella asintio.

-no tienes que llamarme joven.. Solo dime Naruto- contesto, pero eso era una falta de respeto enorme.

-no me atrevo.. Usted y yo no somos iguales, con su permiso joven- salí de ahí huyendo lo mas rápido posible.

Baje las escaleras para ir a recoger la ropa del Rey, llame a la habitación de su madre.

-si?-

-señora Mikoto soy Sakura. . E venido por la ropa del señor Sasuke-.

-pasa Sakura- su voz era amable, el rey se parecía mucho a ella en cuanto a sus facciones del rostro.

-con su permiso -

-aqui esta.. Por favor encargate de que se arregle adecuadamente - musito con una leve sonrisa.

-claro- tome la ropa y salí de ahí, camine de prisa a la habitación del Rey.

-puedo pasar?- susurré, me avergonzaba entrar a la habitación del Rey.

-si- su voz fría se escuchó, entre, estaba de pie en la ventana.

-e traído la ropa que me pidió -

-Sarada ya esta arreglada?- pregunto y tomo la ropa .

-claro-

-siempre tan eficiente Sakura- no entendía como hacia eso de hablar frio pero amable.

-y usted no piensa arreglarse?- pregunta examinándome con la mirada, me sonrojó un poco y el se da la vuelta para entrar al baño.

-claro pero aun tengo que ayudar a la señorita Hinata y a usted a terminar de arreglarse- ya no hubo respuesta de parte de el, la habitación del rey era inmensa, ahi entraba toda mi pequeña casa, hacia tiempo que no visitaba a mis padres, vivía aqui en el castillo al cuidado de Sarada.

-Esta boda es una locura- musito, ya había salido del baño, casi me desmayo al verlo, usaba un jubón de seda con manga larga blanco perla con encaje azul en los hombros y el las orillas de las mangas, tenia botones en linea recta plateados desde el cuello, estaba ajustado, unos pantalones del mismo color que el jubón e igual de ajustados, ahora entendía porque se volvían locas con el Rey.

-pero no puede cancelarla- conteste , me acerque a el y le acomode su cabello, era sedoso y desprendia un aroma exquisito, tenia que acomodarlo para que quedara bien con la corona.

-si usted ocupara mi lugar... Haría lo mismo?- hablaba demasiado cerca de mi, era embriagador su aroma, vi en sus ojos algo de curiosidad.

-si... - me di la vuelta y fui por la corona para colocársela.

-porque?-

-no soy quien para juzgar a la gente... Mucho menos al rey ... Pero lo haría si eso significa salvar a la gente de las manos de su tío Madara, Usted cargara con todo el dolor y sufrimiento para que la gente del pueblo y su familia este bien... - explique, guardo silencio, su rostro era serio y si expresión como siempre.

-no se mueva- musite, me coloque de puntas para alcanzarlo y le coloque la corona, era una corona ostentosa y lujosa, le acomode el cabello de nuevo y retire algunas pelusas de su jubón.

-listo- murmure.. Se veía tan lindo y elegante.

-falta eso- señalo la capa, se me estaba olvidando, esta era igual que el jubón, blanca perla con bordes azules al final.

-porque cree eso?- se refería a la respuesta que le había dado hace un momento.

-porque es difícil ser el Rey. Debe tomar decisiones muy difíciles y cada una de las que tome le afectarán directa o indirectamente a el pueblo o a su familia- estaba detrás de el colocando la capa.

-ahora si ... Ya esta- musite.

-nunca creí que me casaria por segunda vez- se miraba al espejo, una mirada triste paso por sus ojos negros.

-lo siento...- murmure, no se porque me disculpaba, me miro con severidad, me sentí intimidada y pretendi huir de ahí.

-con su permiso, tengo que ir con la señorita Hinata- abrí la puerta para salir.

-Sakura..- su voz fría me detuvo.

-si?-

-gracias- me sorprendí, nunca lo había escuchado decir gracias, salí de ahí, una sonrisa tonta se paso por mi cara.

-puedo pasar?- pregunte.

-claro Sakura... Pasa- la princesa Hinata siempre era amable.

-ya estoy aqui- murmure.

-ayúdame con esto.. Por favor- hizo una cara de fastidio que me llevo a sonreír, estaba tratando de amarrar el corsé, sujete las tiras y empecé a amarrarlo yo.

-estabas con el Rey?- pregunto amable.

-si... Estaba terminando de arreglarse-

-debe ser duro para el casarse, no le han dado tiempo de sufrir la perdida de su esposa- su mirada era triste.

-si..-

-y Sarada como lo esta tomando?- pregunto.

-esta sobre llevando las cosas, su padre a hablado con ella..-

-y como es la nueva esposa del Rey?-

-no lo se... Tampoco la e visto- y era la verdad, aun no la conocía.

-esperemos que sea una buena persona-

-si... Esperemos- le ayude a colocarse el vestido, ella era sencilla, asi que solo uso un vestido de color lavanda con manga larga y escote en V, con forma de campana de abajo, sujete todo su cabello en una coleta, le hice unos risos al final y deje su flequillo en su frente, me gustaba su cabello.

\- que le parece?- esperaba que no le gustara.

-deberías dedicarte a el arreglo de las personas- musito con una sonrisa.

-enserio?-

-claro.. Te a quedado maravilloso, estoy segura que el Rey a quedado excelente- me abrazo, me quede pasmada, nunca alguien de la realeza me había abrazado.

-señorita no creo que...-

-que sea bueno abrazarte? A mi no me interesa eso de las clases sociales.. Para mi eres como una amiga- cerro los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-gra... Gracias- murmure.

...

Las campanas sonaban de nuevo, pero esta vez anunciaban al rey entrando por el altar, se veía tan guapo, Sarada, su abuela Mikoto y yo nos encontrábamos al frente, el señor Sasuke había decidido que estuviéramos a su lado durante la ceremonia. Llego a nuestro lado y tomo su postura esperando a la que seria su reina, había mucha gente presente.

Una trompeta sono anunciando la llegada de la nueva reina, había dos filas de soldados, una a cada lado del largo pasillo, tomaron postura recta y sacaron sus espadas formando un arco para que pasara. La vi acercándose, era mas o menos de mi alto, delgada de piel blanca, cabello y ojos rojos, su vestido era blanco con bordados plateados, forma de campana al final y cubría su cuello, tambien tenia manga larga, su cabello estaba completamente recogido con pequeños caireles por su cabeza.

-si que es bonita...- se escuchaba murmurar entre los invitados y tenían razon, era bonita pero no como la señora Tamaki.

La ceremonia empezó, continuo de lo mas normal, hasta que llego la hora del beso, el rey decidió omitir esa parte, pasamos al gran banquete que ofrecieron, había demasiada comida y vino. Yo estaba platicando con Sarada tratando de entretenerla y hacerla reír para que se olvidara de la nueva reina.

La lleve a su habitación para que durmiera, ya era noche, me encargue de arroparla, una vez que se durmió baje a ayudar a recoger las cosas.

-Sakura..- la voz de la señora Mikoto me llamo.

-si señora?-

-Sasuke se a quedado en la biblioteca, yo me iré a dormir y de paso le enseñare su habitación a Karin- la señorita Karin y el señor Sasuke dormirían en habitaciones diferentes, era un punto que nos había dicho a Sarada y a mi.

-claro- conteste y seguí haciendo mis cosas.

Ya pasaba de la media noche y aun el señor Sasuke no salia de ahi, me estaba preocupando, nunca se desvelaba tanto. Decidi ir a verlo, escuche detrás de la puerta pero no se oía nada, asi que entre.

-señor...- murmure, todo estaba obscuro, entre tratando de no tropezarme con algo.

-Sakura..- me sobresalte al oír mi nombre, era la voz de el rey pero se escuchaba diferente, no tenia esa frialdad de siempre.

-esta bien?- pregunte buscándolo con la mirada, cuando lo encontré estaba en una de las esquinas sentado.

-claro! Me acabo de casar! Porque no estaría feliz?- mas que hablar gritaba con sarcasmo, se levanto como pudo y vi que traía una copa en la mano, estaba borracho.

-si señor. . Creo que debería ir a dormir- musite

-jajaja si como no- me daba algo de miedo escuchar esa voz, camino hacia mi tambaleándose.

-cuidado- murmure, llego a mi lado y me cruzo su brazo por mis hombros, me sorprendí.

-lléveme a mi cuarto- ordeno, suspire y lo sujete de su cintura y camine con el. Casi nos matamos en las escaleras, pero el solo se reía a carcajadas, llegamos a su habitación con gran trabajo, lo deje en su cama sentado.

-que esta haciendo?- pregunte horrorizada al ver que se empezaba a quitar su jubón.

-no voy a dormir con esta ropa- contesto, valla el vino si que cambiaba a las personas, era como ver a un jovencito despreocupado.

-yo le sugiero que duerma asi- musite.

-extraño a Tamaki- musito con tristeza.

-claro... Usted la amaba mucho-

-acérquese - ordeno, dude en hacerlo, no lo consideraba buena idea.

-si?- pregunte acercándome a el, fue grande mi sorpresa cuando me abrazo de la cintura recargando su cabeza en mi estomago, sentí húmeda mi ropa, estaba llorando?

\- tranquilo- murmure y acaricie si cabello, no se que estaba pasando ni que estaba haciendo.

-ahora veo porque Sarada y Tamaki la querían mucho Sakura- musito aun recargado en mi, de pronto se retiro un poco y se dejo caer en la cama jalándome con el.

-me agrada Sakura..- murmuró, estaba a lado de el, estaba a punto de morirme de el susto, mis mejillas me ardían al máximo.

-usted le agrada a mi hija e incluso la quiere como si fuera su usted su mama... Y si mi Hija la quiere... Entonces yo... - antes de terminar se quedo dormido, entonces el que?

Suspire y me levante, lo cubrí con una manta y le quite los zapatos, se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo, pero para mi no era la primera vez que lo veía durmiendo.

Si tan solo fuera capaz de decirle la verdad...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Jaja antes que nada quiero agradecer que acepten esta historia ㈳7 jaja me alegran sus Followers, Reviews y Favoritos jaja eso me da mas inspiración aunque me quebrado la cabeza pensando como seguirla jaja pero aqui esta e trabajado mucho espero que les guste jaja tratare de actualizar con mas frecuencia ㈳3

BROMA

-por favor.. Tiene que ayudarme - la suplica de Sakura era ignorada, como si ella no existiera.

-basta niña... Ya te e dicho que no- la voz de aquel hombre era grosera, se dio la vuelta y la dejo hablando sola, comenzó a llorar, se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo.

-estas bien?- Tamaki Uchiha se había acercado a ella, venia acompañada de Nekobaa, la había estado observando suplicando por ayuda.

-si... - murmura apenas audible.

-porque necesitas un doctor?- Tamaki se había agachado a su altura para verle el rostro.

-mi mama esta enferma... Si no llevo un doctor... Morirá - Sakura la miraba a los ojos, veía la bondad en su rostro pero no la conocía, no sabia quien era ella, ni que en esos momentos estaba hablando con la reina.

-mmmmm... Creo que puedo ayudarte- murmuró, se levanto y le tendió la mano para ayudarla, Sakura dudo en si hacerlo o no pero termino cediendo.

-ella es mi abuela Nekobaa y tiene conocimientos de medicina, quizá pueda ayudarte- le dedico una sonrisa, Sakura se limpio las lagrimas y trato de sonreír, aun era joven e ingenua, creía fácilmente en las personas.

-enserio?- pregunto sorprendida.

-claro... Porque no me llevas a tu casa? - de pronto recordó a su mama y se preocupo.

-claro..- comenzaron a caminar, Sakura la observo de reojo y se percató de que vestía elegante y de seda.

-porque desea ayudarme?- pregunto, ella era de la clase baja y a penas tenia para comer, porque alguien como ella la quería ayudar.

-soy amable... Quiero ayudarte porque no considero justo que se le nieguen los recursos médicos a las personas que menos tienen... Menos en una situación como la tuya que es de vida o muerte- Sakura suspiro y dejo de verla, algo en lo mas profundo de su corazón le decía que no confiara en ella... Pero se arriesgo a hacerlo...

-quien diría que aquella amable mujer me condenaria a un infierno- susurro Sakura para ella misma tras haber recordado el dia en que conoció a Tamaki Uchiha.

No había dormido por recordar el momento que había pasado con el Rey, tras sus ocho años de convivir con el nunca lo había visto comportarse asi, siempre era recto, serio, tranquilo, las pocas veces que la veía reír era cuando estaba con su esposa y con su hija, unos momentos inolvidables en su mente, pero sabia bien que su comportamiento era por el vino que había tomado en gran cantidad.

Se levanto resignada y comenzó a hacer sus labores del diario, se baño para después vestirse, había aprendido a amarrar bien el corsé ella sola, encima su sencillo jubón blanco con café y una falda blanca hasta los pies, se coloco un pañuelo blanco en su cabeza dejando solo dos mechones, uno a cada lado de su rostro y una coleta. Salio de su cuarto y subió las escaleras para ir por Sarada.

-Buenos dias Sarada- abrió las dos puertas entrando al cuarto.

-Buenos dias Sakura- Sarada se encontraba en la ventana que daba al balcón.

-veo que ya te levantaste- abrió el armario y comenzó a sacar la ropa.

-oye Sakura... Puedo ir al jardin después de desayunar?- Sakura mostro una sonrisa.

-claro Sarada... Cuidaras de las flores de tu mama?-

-si... Quiero seguir cuidándolas como lo hacia ella... Quizá asi este mas cerca de ella- sus ojos negros entristecieron.

-haras un buen trabajo, te lo aseguro- Sakura le daba ánimos, no le gustaba verla triste.

-preparare la bañera- camino al baño seguida por Sarada.

-y papa?-

-esta en su cuarto... Debe de estar durmiendo aun-

\- y ella?- Sakura sabia que Sarada se refería a Karin.

\- no lo se... Debe de estar durmiendo tambien- la pequeña suspiro, no le gustaba nada la idea de que a partir de ese dia Karin viviera con ellos.

-bueno... Ya esta... Iré a preparar el desayuno...-

-claro- al escuchar la respuesta de Sarada se dio la vuelta y salio. Camino a la habitación del rey para tambien despertarlo de paso.

-Buenos dias- saludo desde afuera.

-adelante- su voz era seria como de costumbre, entro tímidamente, tendría que enfrentarse a el.

-Hola señor buenos dias- tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Buenos dias... Sarada ya se despertó?- se atrevió a verlo, se encontraba sentado a la orilla de su cama, aun traía la ropa de anoche y se tocaba la cabeza.

-ya... Se esta bañando- contesto y camino a las ventanas para abrir las cortinas.

-la luz...- hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-lo siento- murmuró.

-Sakura... Que paso anoche?- Sakura agradeció que no se acordara de nada.

-Bebió un poco mas de la cuenta y lo ayude a llegar a su habitación, después se acostó y se quedo dormido- no tenia el valor suficiente para decirle la verdad.

-hmm- no dijo nada mas.

-quiere que le prepare el baño?- cambio de tema.

-no... Mejor valla a preparar el desayuno- Sakura asintio y salio de la habitación.

Camino a la cocina, tenia que olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado, después de todo era una experta haciendo eso... Olvidar.

-Señorita Hinata que hace aquí?- Sakura se había alarmado al verla en la cocina con una cuchara en mano.

-cocinando- le dedico una sonrisa amable.

-pero... Usted no debería estar aqui - Sakura le retiro la cuchara.

-porque? Porque soy la princesa? Vamos Sakura... Me gusta cocinar y ya te e dicho que no me interesa eso de las clases sociales.. Asi que para mi estar en la cocina es agradable- Hinata le retiro la cuchara de nuevo y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

-pero...-

-pero nada... El dia de hoy yo cocino para los demás y tu para Sarada y el rey... Es una orden Sakura- ambas sonrieron.

-esta bien...- murmuró, cada quien se desplazo por la cocina en busca de lo que necesitaban para hacer el desayuno.

-y Hanare?- Hanare era la cocinera del castillo y no la veía por ningún lado.

-le e pedido que me consiga leche- Sakura asintio y siguió con lo suyo.

-Sabia que te encontraria aqui- la voz alegre del príncipe se escuchó, Hinata se sonrojo y una sonrisa se le escapo.

-buenos dias Sakura-

-buenos dias joven- a Sakura le agradaba.

-y los niños?-

-aaaa ya están listos.. Preparados para el desayuno- Hinata amaba demasiado a ese hombre.

-te a ordenado que la dejes cocinar?- pregunto viendo a Sakura.

-algo asi-

-hay Hinata siempre haces lo mismo- soltó una risa y la abrazo besándola suavemente, por un momento Sakura deseó tener un amor asi.

-siempre ordena que la dejen cocinar?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

-asi es... A ella le encanta hacer labores de casa... Pero desde que se caso conmigo no la e dejado hacer nada de eso porque es la princesa... Pero siempre se me escapa a la cocina a ayudar a preparar la comida- los dos sonreían tiernamente como si con su mirada se comunicarán.

-y es por eso que cada dia la amo mas... Por ese gran corazon y sencillez que la caracteriza - Sakura sonrió, se veían tan enamorados.

-es hora de servir, pasen al comedor, le diré a Hanare que me ayude a servir- la pareja asintio y salieron de ahí.

Tomaron las charolas de plata y comenzaron a servir, el rey se encontraba en la silla principal y a lado su hija, enfrente de su hija estaba Karin, era su primer dia como esposa del rey, se encontraba despreocupada y sin nada de timidez, sonreía mirando a al rey de vez en cuando, a su lado se encontraba Naruto y Hinata ayuda de sus hijos, a lado de Sarada estaba su abuela Nekobaa, Mikoto e Itachi.

Sakura y Hanare comenzaron a servir a todos menos a Sarada y a el rey, Sakura regresaba con otra charola y dos platos mas, coloco las cosas delante del ellos dos ganándose una mirada furiosa de Karin al ver que no era la misma comida que la de ella. Se quedo detrás de Sarada a una distancia considerable por si algo se le ofrecía.

Comenzaron a desayunar, Sakura miraba el suelo pensando en que ella tambien tenia hambre.

-esto no me gusta... Sabe horrible- la quejumbrosa voz de Karin se escuchó, aparto el plato hacia en medio de la mesa e hizo una mueca de asco.

-Sakura... Quien a preparado el desayuno?- Mikoto se había levantado para verla con severidad.

-ah... Yo señora Mikoto- había aceptado la culpa para cubrir a la princesa.

-claro que no señora Mikoto... Fui yo... - Hinata hablo agachando la mirada, ni quería que regañaran a Sakura por su culpa.

-a mi esposa le encanta cocinar... Y a preparado el desayuno de hoy... Le ofrezco una disculpa- el joven rubio miro a Karin algo disgustado, por mas reina que fuera no tenia que ser grosera.

-prepárate algo para ella- Sakura intervino dándose la vuelta para ir a la cocina.

-no Sakura... Si la señora Karin quiere algo.. Que se lo pida a Hanare... Tu no estas a su disposición - Sarada hablaba seria, veía desafiante a Karin, si algo le disgustaba mucho era que trataran como una sirvienta mas a Sakura porque no lo era... Era su nana... Como su segunda madre.

-Sarada- reprendió Mikoto por lo grosera que había sido, Sarada miro a su papa suplicando ayuda con esta.

-Sarada tiene razón, si la señorita Karin desea algo mas para desayunar que se lo pida a Hanare... Y si tiene educación le pedirá una disculpa a la señorita Hinata que se a esmerado en su desayuno...- hizo una pausa y miro con seriedad a Karin para después mirar a Naruto - no te preocupes Naruto no tienes porque disculparte, tu esposa no a hecho nada malo- Naruto sonrio.

-pero..- Karin estaba por protestar pero una mirada asesina de Sasuke basto para que no lo hiciera.

-con su permiso, se me ha quitado el hambre- el rey se levanto para marcharse, se acerco a su hija y le beso la frente para después salir de ahi, no cabía duda que era la luz de su vida.

Sarada se encontraba en el jardin regando las rosas y algunos tulipanes que su madre cuidaba, tenia unos guantes y unas tijeras a lado, ella era muy cuidadosa con las tijeras, Sakura estaba adentro doblando algunas sabanas, confiaba en Sarada cuidando de las flores.

-hey Sarada!- la alegre y ruidosa voz de Bolt la hizo salir de su concentración.

-que quieres Bolt?- pregunto sin dejar de hacer sus cosas y algo fastidiada.

-tranquila que hoy no te molestare, a ti no te agrada la esposa de tu papa verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.

-no- contesto cortante.

-bien... Entonces eres la aliada perfecta para mi broma- Sarada lo ignoro, no le gustaba eso de las bromas.

-no me interesa... Príncipe tonto- murmuró y siguió con sus flores.

-debería interesarte, es en contra de la esposa de tu papa... Pero si no quieres.. Le diré a Himawari que me ayude- se disponía a marcharse.

-porque contra ella?- la curiosidad había invadido a Sarada, Bolt mostro una sonrisa.

-Bueno... Veras... A ti no te agrada porque se caso con tu papa y a mi no me agrada porque despreció la comida de mi mama! Ella cocina delicioso... Debe de estar loca esa señora Karin- Sarada sonrio levemente, le gustaba la idea un poco.

-aaaa y tambien pretendía que tu nana Sakura le cocinara!- Bolt hacia gestos chistosos, fingia estar demasiado ofendido por lo de Karin.

-y que harás?- pregunto Sarada.

-mejor dicho.. Que haremos? -

-como sea-

-ya lo veras- una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en la cara del rubio.

-Hinata no esta molesta?- Sasuke miraba unos papeles, estaba en su lugar de trabajo acompañado de su amigo rubio.

-ah... No ella no es de la clase de mujeres que se molesta tan fácilmente - una enorme sonrisa lo acompaño.

-y tu?- conocía bien a su amigo, sabia que le disgustaba que se metieran con sus esposa.

-claro que no... Ya paso.. Ademas bastante a tenido con lo que le has dicho en la mañana - soltó una carcajada.

-hmmm-

-porque la haz elegido a ella?- la pregunta lo sorprendió.

-mi madre la a escogido... Y tampoco disponía de tiempo como para buscar a una mejor candidata y el resultado habría sido el mismo en cuanto a Sarada- contesto serio.

-y porque no escogiste a Sakura?- el rubio jugaba con unas llaves, el rey lo miro algo desconcertado, como se le ocurría que el se casaría con alguien de la servidumbre.

-estas hablando enserio?- pregunto

-claro... Vamos Sasuke... Sakura la nana de Sarada y como su segunda madre... Es buena y noble... Y seguro que Sarada la hubiera aceptado con mayor facilidad, ademas... Fea no es- una sonrisa picara se formo en su cara. El silencio se hizo entre los dos, el rey no sabia que pensar, si hubiera pensado en Sakura seguro que su madre no lo dejaría casarse con ella y todo el pueblo lo cuestionaría, ademas nunca había visto a Sakura con otros ojos mas que como la sirvienta, la nana, la cocinera y demás pero no como mujer, quizá eso se debía a que la única mujer para el era su esposa, no tenia ojos para nadie mas que para Tamaki y Sarada, estimaba a Sakura por los ocho años que llevaba con el y era por eso mismo que no dejaría que su nueva esposa se metiera con ella, porque meterse con ella era como meterse con su hija y eso no se lo permitía a nadie.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh- un grito con voz chillona se escuchó por todo el castillo.

-que fue eso?- pregunto algo asustado Naruto.

-no lo se- el rey se levanto y salio para ver de donde provenía aquel grito, según el, aquel grito se había escuchado cerca del jardin.

Bajaron las escaleras llegando al salón principal para después atravesar a el jardin, antes de llegar vio a Sakura tratando de contener una sonrisa, Sarada y Bolt se escondían detrás de ella, uno a cada lado sujetando su falda, Sarada tenia un sonrisa ligera y Bolt reía a carcajadas.

Sasuke y Naruto se acercaron para ver que observaban con tanta gracia, lo que vieron los dejo sin palabras, ambos estaban por reírse pero tenían que mantener la seriedad.

-son unos niños fastidiosos!- Karin estaba mas roja que un tomate y llena de coraje.

-que esta pasando aqui?- la voz autoritaria de Sasuke la detuvo de abalanzarse contra Sakura.

-que que esta pasando? Mira como me han dejado tu hija y ese niño- grito señalando a Bolt.

La imagen era sumamente graciosa, los niños se las habían arreglado para dormirla o quizá simplemente esperaron a que durmiera , pero cuando lo hizo aprovecharon para cortarle algo de su cabello rojo y pegárselo en su cara a modo de bigote y barba, tambien le hicieron lo mismo en su cejas haciendo que se vieran gruesas, aparte habían trepado a un árbol , debajo de ese árbol había unas sillas con una mesita para descansar, ahi se encontraba Karin, una vez arriba le dejaron caer una especie de liquido con plumas de gallina haciendo que se viera aun mas graciosa, su cara roja por el coraje hacia juego con su bigote, barba y cejas.

-eso es por despreciar la comida de mi mama!- grito Bolt señalándola con su dedo índice.

-aaahh- grito aun mas enfurecida y camino hacia Bolt y Sarada, ambos niños corrieron con sus papas, ambos padres los cargaron.

-lamento la conducta de mi hijo señora Karin- Naruto intentaba no reírse al hablar.

-son niños y son traviesos..- intervino Sakura.

-no los defiendas- grito Karin viendo a Sakura, por alguna extraña razon eso molesto a Sasuke.

-Basta... Yo hablare con mi hija y le castigare como es debido por lo que le a hecho, al igual que Naruto con el suyo, ahora valla a cambiarse y trate de quitarse eso de la cara, la esperamos en la cena- dicho eso Sarada y Bolt mostraron una cara de victoria y sus padres los llevaron de regreso a el Castillo.

Sakura los siguió, una sonrisa se le escapo, ahora solo le quedaba ver cual era el castigo que les esperaba a los niños.


	5. EL BAILE

HOLA ㈴6 ! No saben lo feliz que me hace que nuevas personitas sigan esta historia ㈳4 se los agradezco mucho al igual que los comentarios que me dejan jaja

Bueno ahi van unas cositas que quiero decir antes de empezar jaja

1ra: En el capitulo anterior me comi unos asteriscos jaja perdón por eso.. Espero que en este no pase eso jaja

2da esta va para aishiteru-Aiko: Aammm se me a ocurrido de pronto eso del bigote y barba jajaja me la imagine chistosa jaja te mando saludos y un abrazote!

3ra. Este es para Lizzie2926 : Aaasa creo que no puedo explicar bien lo de el capitulo 2 porque es un secreto jajaja creo que decirlo aqui seria muy malo jaja perdón pero en este capitulo espero que se entienda mejor ㈳3 saludos! Y gracias por leer.

4ta esta es para Sabaku no Nadely: Yo tambien quiero saber el secreto de Sakura ㈴1 jajajaja ya pronto lo dira jajaja

Bueno creo que si sigo agregando nombres no dejare que lean jaja pero gracias a todas las que han agregado a favoritos y Follows jaja aaaa y me se bien quienes son eee jaja en el próximo capitulo pondré sus nombres... Tambien agradezco a esas personitas que leen en silencio porque tambien reviso las visitas y se que son muchas jaja... Espero ir actualizando dia con dia jaja y si tienen alguna Duda, comentário o reclamo lo recibire con gusto...

Bueno las dejo que lean... Disfrútenlo! ㈳3

EL BAILE.

-Sarada... Que voy a hacer contigo- el rey no sabia si reírse por la travesura de su hija o regañarla por la misma.

-Papa tu ya le habías dejado claro que no se metiera con Sakura... A parte de todo desprecio la comida de Hinata- chillo la pequeña en su defensa.

-lo se Sarada, pero tampoco tenias que hacerle eso- replicó el rey, se acuclilló para estar a la altura de la pequeña y verla a los ojos.

-se lo merecía... Ademas a quedado muy graciosa .. No crees?- se cruzo de brazos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, el rey no pudo mas ante la ternura que le daba su hija y sonrio levemente.

-si... A quedado graciosa- abrazo a su hija y la cargo para después sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

-no quiero que se repita una situación como esa otra vez... De lo contrario hare que te disculpes con ella- Sarada frunció un poco el ceño ante la idea, eso seria muy indignante para ella.

-hablas enserio?- pregunto alzando el rostro para ver a su padre.

-claro... Esta vez lo pasare por alto.. Asi que pórtate bien, cualquier cosa que te haga o le haga a Sakura solo tienes que decirme a mi... Yo me encargare... Esta claro?- la pequeña suspiro resignada y asintio, al menos se había salido con la suya y su padre no la había castigado.

-bien... Entonces es hora de ir a cenar-

-no... Prefiero que Sakura me sirva la merienda aqui... Sirve que "ella" creerá que me haz castigado- contesto y le dedico una sonrisa a su padre.

-esta bien... Buenas noches Sarada- se despidió de ella y salio hacia su habitación.

...

Por otro lado, Hinata se encontraba con Himawari cuando todo paso.

-pero que a pasado? Porque ese grito?- Hinata preguntaba a su esposo que entraba a la habitación acompañado de Bolt.

-Bolt y Sarada le han jugado una broma a Karin -

-Sarada?- parecía mas sorprendida por el hecho de que Sarada participara en una broma de su hijo.

-asi es... No se como este niño logro que Sarada lo ayudara pero la han dejado horrible... Me costo mucho trabajo no reírme de ella- Naruto soltó una risita al acordarse de ella.

-Bolt porque haz hecho eso? - miro a su hijo quien veía el suelo y tenía su cara de niño regañado.

-mama... Ella desprecio tu comida... Ademas tu cocinas muy bien...- hizo un puchero y su mama le regalo una sonrisa, por mas que tratara de enojarse sabia que no lo lograría, amaba a sus hijos.

-si Bolt... Pero no puedes hacer eso... Ella es la reina ahora... Y que dijo el rey?- esta vez se refería a Naruto.

-Sasuke? No a dicho nada... Solo le dijo que dejara de hacer su drama y que nosotros regañaríamos a los niños- Hinata suspiro, sabia que Sasuke no seria capaz de regañar a su hija y mucho menos de castigarla.

-ay! Porque me lo perdi- Himawari suspiro triste por perder la oportunidad de verla.

-era una imagen muy graciosa- Naruto se sentó a su lado y comenzó a platicarle como había quedado. Hinata suspiro y abrazo a su hijo.

-ay Bolt que voy a hacer contigo... Pequeño travieso-ambos sonrieron, Hinata no pensaba castigarlo porque aunque sea una pequeña parte de ella se había enojado por la actitud de Karin en la mañana y sabia que el rey tampoco castigaria a Sarada, asi que por esta vez lo pasara por alto.

...

Los dias pasaron de los mas tranquilo, los niños ya no habían hecho bromas y dejaron tranquila a Karin. El rey había prohibido el tema de la broma para evitarle mas vergüenzas.

-Mama... Ya te e dicho que no- el rey hablaba con su madre.

-pero hijo.. Hazlo para compensar lo que hizo Sarada- suplicaba Mikoto.

-Mama no creo que sea buena idea- Itachi tambien se encontraba con ellos discutiendo el tema.

-desde que Karin se caso contigo solo a recibido malos tratos y demás... Es justo que al menos celebre su cumpleaños aqui- el rey no entendía porque su madre le tenia tantas consideraciones.

-No podemos estar de fiesta en fiesta cuando no tiene mucho que Tamaki acaba de fallecer- replicó el rey algo fastidiado de la insistencia de su mama.

-ya es bastante con que se haya casado a unos dias de la muerte de su esposa como para que ahora celebre una fiesta en honor a el cumpleaños de la nueva esposa- Itachi hablo tratando de hacer entender a su madre.

-Sasuke esto le haría bien, asi no estaría triste porque nadie la acepta aqui... Tambien necesita socializar, no solo estar encerrada aqui- Mikoto era muy insistente cuando deseaba algo.

-entonces que baje al pueblo, que vea a sus amigas.. Es mas que las invite a venir aqui- el rey paseaba de una lado hacia otro como león enjaulado.

\- dime mama... Acaso no te importa la muerte de Tamaki?- la pregunta de Itachi dio en un punto débil a su madre.

-claro que si... Por eso quiero cuidar de Karin... Ya que no cuide bien de Tamaki... Ni si quiera llegue a tiempo para verla antes de morir- el semblante de Mikoto cambio a uno triste, los remordimientos la abrumaban y por eso pretendía cuidar bien de Karin.

\- Pero no por eso permitiré una Fiesta... -

-Sasuke.. Si la permites y estas presente, te prometo que alejare a Karin de ti y de tus asuntos, solo cúmpleme este favor y ..te daré las cartas de tu padre- había dado justo en el clavo, al rey siempre le había interesado esas cartas que su padre escriba, ahi decía lo que pensaba de sus hijos y varias cosas mas.

-estas mintiendo- contesto tratando de disfrazar su curiosidad.

-mama no es justo que manipules a Sasuke asi - replicó Itachi viendole.

-dime que permitirás la fiesta y en este mismo momento te las dare- Sasuke estaba en un dilema, su madre había logrado despertar su curiosidad, pero por otra parte estaba el hecho de que no quería una fiesta ni faltar a la memoria de su esposa.

-La fiesta se llevara a cabo con la condición de que sea después de un mes de la muerte de Tamaki, pasado ese mes eres libre de hacer esa fiesta y a cambio me darás las cartas- su madre sonrio, aunque tenia que esperar se había salido con la suya.

-Madre... Te haz salido con la tuya- musito Itachi negando con la cabeza.

...

-señorita Hinata esto no es buena idea- la suplica se escuchaba en la voz de Sakura.

-claro que lo es Sakura... Deseo que vallas para que cuides a papa de Karin y de las chicas que habrá ahi- esta vez era Sarada la que hablaba con Sakura.

-pero...-

-pero nada Sakura... Vaz a ir con nosotros y punto- Hinata había sonado autoritaria, lo cual era raro en ella.

-y que pasara si el rey se entera?- Sakura ya no sabia que hacer para que no la obligaran a ir.

-le diré que fue idea mia y que quería que acompañaras a Hinata a el baile- contesto Sarada restándole importancia.

-mira este te queda perfecto- Hinata sostenía un vestido en mano. Tanto Sarada como Hinata se habían puesto de acuerdo para mandar a Sakura al baile que organizo Mikoto.

Al fin se había cumplido el tiempo que el rey le dio, Mikoto le dio las cartas y se dedico a organizar su fiesta, ahora Sarada con la ayuda de Hinata estaban arreglando a Sakura para que se presentara ahi con el fin de fastidiar a Karin, sabían que Sakura llamaría la atención por ser una invitada no esperada y fastidiaría la noche de Karin porque no seria el centro de atención.

-mi abuela hizo bien en escoger un baile de mascaras, asi nadie te reconocerá - Sarada removia un par de mascaras y antifaces em busca del ideal para Sakura.

-pero porque tengo que hacerlo?-

-porque me quieres y eres buena... Y porque no es justo que se celebre una fiesta a tan poco tiempo de la muerte de mi mama- Sarada la miraba con esa carita de ternura.

-esto no saldrá bien... Solo espero no perder mi trabajo- murmuró y suspiro.

-bueno.. Se que no debo ser parte de esto pero... Me gustaría verte vestida como alguien de la clase alta y a demás ver la cara de impresión de todos- Hinata tenia algo de humor y entusiasmo, consideraba a Sakura como su amiga.

-esto es un error- murmuró.

Hinata comenzó a maquillarle la cara, lo hizo leve argumentando que tenia belleza natural, cepillo su cabello y comenzó a darle forma, recogió todo su cabello en una media coleta sin dejar mechones al frente, hizo un chongo en donde amarraba la coleta y comenzó a rizar el cabello suelto dejando unos perfectos caireles, el cabello de Sakura era largo, aun con los caireles le llegaba a la cintura.

-este es perfecto!- grito Sarada mostrando un antifaz de color coral.

-es muy bonito- murmuró Sakura tomándolo.

-hay que colocártelo - Hinata lo tomo y lo coloco en su rostro, cubría desde la mitad de su frente, la mitad de su nariz respingada y la mitad de sus mejillas, en la parte de la esquina izquierda tenia una mariposa blanca que hacia juego con el color coral y con sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

-te vez excelente - Sarada la miraba encantada.

-ahora el vestido - Hinata se lo dio, ella lo tomo dudosa pero fue al baño a cambiarse.

Tan solo fueron pasaron unos minutos para que ella saliera, tanto como Hinata como Sarada quedaron impresionadas por el resultado.

Portaba un vestido de color coral, igual que el antifaz, era de manga larga con los hombros desnudos dejando ver su suave y delicada piel, gracias al corsé que traía debajo su cintura lucia estrecha, la forma de abajo era de campana con una V invertida con bordados blancos que viajaba de donde empezaba la forma de campana hasta el suelo, en la terminación de las mangas tambien tenia bordados blancos.

-te vez encantadora- Hinata se acerco a ella y le acomodo los rizos por delante.

-no pareces Sakura- Sarada bromeó y la abrazo.

-suerte Sakura- Sarada la miraba con una sonrisa, en el fondo ella hubiera preferido que su papa se casara con Sakura asi no seria tan difícil aceptarlo, a parte la quería como su segunda madre, pero sabia que su padre nunca lo aceptaría y su abuela menos.

...

El baile comenzaba, los invitados eran anunciados uno a uno conforme llegaban, el salón principal estaba lleno de adornos de flores y grandes mesas a los lados dejando espacio libre al centro para que bailaran, todo era digno de una fiesta del reino.

Karin se encontraba sentada a lado de Sasuke ambos portando su corona, Sasuke miraba con seriedad y sin interés alguno, Karin se encontraba emocionada y recibiendo reverencias, regalos y felicitaciones de todos.

-gracias Sasuke- miraba a Sasuke embelesada.

-dale las gracias a mama... Que es la que a insistido en esto- contesto sin siquiera mirarla.

Todos los invitados ya habían llegado, la reina era el centro de atención por su belleza y por ese vestido rojo que traía, al igual que el antifaz, se veía algo curiosa toda de rojo. El rey no pasaba desapercibido, usaba un jubón elfico negro, con unos pantalones blancos, su vestimenta se ajustaba bien a su musculoso cuerpo. Siempre escogía los jubón, le gustaban desde que era mas joven, tenia un antifaz crema que resaltaba sus ojos negros ónix. Prácticamente utilizaba mas a la fuerza el antifaz.

Sakura apareció en la entrada del salón acompañada de Hinata y Naruto, de inmediato atrajo todas las miradas del salón, los ahi presentes se preguntaban quien seria.

-Sakura cálmate... Todo estará bien- Naruto trataba de calmar a Sakura que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-lo intento- contesto tímidamente.

-el reino cuenta con mujeres muy bellas- la voz seductora de un pelirrojo los interrumpió.

-perdone?- pregunto Sakura aun nerviosa.

-déjeme decirle que es usted una mujer muy bella- el pelirrojo le tomo la mano con suavidad y se la beso como un caballero.

-gra.. Gracias- Sakura con duras penas hablaba, el rubor de sus mejillas se alcanzaba a ver por donde no cubría el antifaz.

-mi nombre es Sasori... Puedo saber el de usted?- la miraba embelesado por su belleza.

-soy... Sakura- se condeno a ella misma por haber dado su nombre.

-Bueno señorita Sakura... Me permite bailar con usted?- le tendió la mano a la espera de que aceptara.

-si Sakura ve.. Te hará bien bailar- Naruto la empujo levemente hacia el pelirrojo.

Comenzaron a bailar en el centro, las miradas curiosas los observaban y ella solo veía el suelo, Sasori la sujetaba de la cintura y tomaba su mano para empezar, Sakura coloco su mano en el hombro de el y con la otra tomo su mano. Sakura no era mala bailando, Tamaki le había enseñado a hacerlo.

Hablaron de trivialidades y demás, Sakura estaba sorprendida de como un apuesto caballero como Sasori se había encantado con su belleza y no era el único, varios caballeros la habían invitado a bailar dejando de lado a la reina, esto hacia que Karin se molestara en lugar de disfrutar su fiesta.

Sakura comenzó a sentir demasiado calor, al igual que de sintió hostigada por tantas miradas, salio al balcón y se recargo ahi observando el pueblo y la luna que brillaba en todo su esplendor.

-se ve bien Sakura- la voz de el rey la asusto, se sorprendió por su presencia ahi, no se atrevió a mirarlo, solo vio como se recargo en el balcón a lado de ella.

-señor..- susurro sin saber que decir.

-logro atraer la atención de muchos caballeros- su voz era tranquila.

-lo se...- murmuró sonrojándose.

-espero que mi madre no la haya reconocido porque de ser asi.. Tenga por seguro que la matara por arruinar el momento de Karin-

-enserio?- pregunto alarmada por eso.

-me temo que si- contesto serio.

-si usted me reconoció... Eso significa que ella tambien..- murmuró analizando las cosas.

-seria prácticamente tonto que yo no la reconociera... Después de todo cuantas mujeres del pueblo hay con el cabello rosa?- Sasuke mostro una ligera sonrisa de lado

-tiene razon- murmuró

-solo dígame que esto no fue una ocurrencia de mi hija en su intento por molestar a Karin-

-algo asi... Pero no la valla a castigar por favor..- suplico

-Sarada y sus ocurrencias... No se preocupe que no lo hare, después de todo esta fiesta no es de mi agrado-

-porque si me reconoció al instante porque no me a sacado del lugar?- pregunto ahora con curiosidad.

-quería ver que es lo que sucedería... Aun debajo de ese antifaz es usted bella.. Tanto que muchos caballeros empezaron a preguntar su nombre y a querer saber de donde viene o en donde vive- Sakura se sonrojo, no sabia que el rey la consideraba bella.

-solo son hombres deslumbrados por la belleza exterior... -

-belleza exterior?- al rey le interesaba saber su punto de vista.

-asi es... Solo les gusta lo que ven... Mi cuerpo.. El maquillaje... Mis ojos.. Pero no les importa lo que pienso o lo que quiero... Por ejemplo hace un momento solo les interesaba bailar o coquetear conmigo pero ni uno de ellos me ofreció algo de tomar o se preocupo por dejarme descansar o por si ya había comido algo- contesto viendo la luna.

-supongo que tiene razón... Solo están fascinados por lo que ven- Sasuke recordó un poco a su esposa.

-usted me recuerda un poco a Tamaki- Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar eso, algo de molestia se cruzo por sus ojos pues ella sabia que Tamaki no era la persona que el rey creía.

-si...- fue lo único que contesto.

\- si yo hubiera decidió casarme con usted... Que hubiera hecho?- la sorpresa de Sakura se vio acompañada de unos latidos acelerados en su corazón, nunca pensó que escucharía algo como eso y menos del rey.

\- le hubiera contestado que no... - Sasuke no mostraba exprecion alguna, había logrado esconder la sorpresa que le dio su respuesta.

-porque?-

-un matrimonio solo por compromiso.. Falso y sin amor no es lo mío... En su caso lo comprendo por la condición que dejo su padre pero en el caso de la señora Karin no.. No entiendo porque lo acepto si sabia que no seria bien aceptada... Pero igual se que cualquiera daría lo que fuera para ser reina y estar casada con usted ... Dudo que usted algún dia llegue a amar como amo a la señora Tamaki- Sakura suspiro.

-usted hubiera sido una buena esposa...- murmuró, Sakura se sonrojo aun mas al grado de parecer jitomate, se dio la vuelta y se disponía a huir de ahí.

-el hubiera no existe señor..- murmuró cuando paso a lado de el.

-lo se... Sakura..- ella se detuvo un momento - me agrada- Sakura salio de ahi con una sonrisa en el rostro, nunca había platicado asi con el rey, ni mucho menos le había dicho lo que pensaba.

Cuando termino de salir alguien la sujeto del brazo fuertemente y la llevo a la biblioteca cerciorándose de que nadie las viera.

-señora Nekobaa que esta haciendo?- pregunto Sakura algo asustada.

-que pretendes Sakura?- el enojo en la voz de Nekobaa se notaba enseguida.

-de que habla?- no entendía a que se refería.

-te vi hablando con el rey... Dime que estas haciendo? Pretendes que el se enamore de ti?-

-claro que no..- contesto seria, era imposible que el rey se enamorara de ella.

-cuida muy bien tus pasos Sakura -

-no estoy haciendo nada... Ademas el rey nunca se fijara en mi-

-no vas a ocupar el lugar de mi nieta... No mancharas lo que ella era-

-la señorita Tamaki lo mancho sola... Con la decisión que tomo hace años- Sakura era noble pero tampoco se dejaría maltratar por Nekobaa.

\- ella cometió un erro humano, uno que cualquiera cometeria- Susurro Nekobaa para si misma.

\- si pero su "error humano" trajo consecuencias en mi y en mi vida... Tanto que si se llega a saber... el rey y Sarada nunca me lo perdonarían, quizá hasta me mataria...- susurro con tristeza.

-entonces alejate de el rey, sigue con con tu vida normal de nana y no dejes que esto salga a la luz-

-no se preocupe señora que no diré nada.. Por el bien de usted, el mío, el de Sarada y el rey.-

-eso espero..- Nekobaa salio de la biblioteca y regreso a la fiesta

Hinata salio de entre los pasillos, había visto como Nekobaa había tomado a Sakura del brazo, las siguió y al escuchar la discusión pensó en intervenir pero no lo hizo escuchando asi un poco de lo que hablaban, sabia que estaba mal hacer eso pero la pequeña discusión la había preocupado por el hecho de que quizá regañarían a Sakura por presentarse en la fiesta... Pero con forme fue escuchando se dio cuenta que no era por eso.

\- que estará pasando entre ellas dos...- murmuró pensando en lo que había escuchado.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola jaja lamento la tardanza pero no disponía de mucho tiempo para escribir ㈳3 me traen de un lado a otro trabajando jeje pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten ㈳3

Tambien quiero agradecer sus comentarios, favoritos y followers eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo jaja

Gracias a : Lizzie2926, Sabaku no Nadely, Tsukiiiii, Z-A-C-G, aishiteru-Aiko, keyliastrid, weriita, Jeamie Soraya, Kahedii-chan , Thabita Granger, , akanelyth uchiha muchas gracias jaja y si me falto alguien reclámenme jaja ahora si las dejo leer.

ACCIDENTÉ.

-Aqui estas Hinata- la voz de su esposo se escuchó aliviada. Hinata aun estaba afuera de la biblioteca, escuchar esa platica había despertado mucho su curiosidad, nunca pensó que Tamaki guardará un secreto siempre había mostrado ser intachable y casi perfecta

-Si, estaba buscando a Sakura pero no la encuentro- mintió para no tener que entrar a la biblioteca y asi no incomodar a Sakura -Quizá ya se fue a dormir- volvió a mentir.

-Bueno entonces nosotros también -

Hinata asintio y ambos caminaron de regreso a la fiesta para despedirse de el rey y su esposa.

Justo cuando terminaban de irse, Sakura salio de la biblioteca, tenia los ojos hinchados por llorar y el antifaz mojado por las lagrimas. Salió de ahí huyendo lo mas rápido posible, no quería que nadie la viera, solo quería llegar a la comodidad de su habitación y meterse en la cama dónde sería libre de llorar hasta quedarse dormida. El dia de mañana se levantaría y fingiría que nada había pasado como de costumbre.

...

La mañana siguiente los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar la habitación de Sarada, llamarón a su puerta pero no contestó debido a que aun dormía. La puerta se abrió y por ella entro el Rey, ya se encontraba alistado, se acerco a su cama y se sentó para observarla dormir, "No cabe duda que eres lo mas preciado que tengo" pensó mientras acariciaba su mejilla, hizo unos gestos de querer despertar.

-Papa... Que haces aqui?- pregunto con voz somnolienta y parpadeando varias veces -Vaz a salir?-

Ella sabia que cuando su padre de levantaba tan temprano e hiba a verla era porque saldría de viaje o tenia un compromiso y pasaba a despedirse de ella.

-Si, voy a recoger a Ino Yamanaka, quiere conocer a la reina y negociar unas cosas conmigo-

-No puede recogerla alguien más?- Preguntó la pequeña frunciendo el ceño, no le agradaba qué su padre saliera y la dejará sola con Karin.

-Se me hace una falta de cortesía mandar a alguien más cuando puedo ir yo- hizo una pausa y tomo la mano de Sarada - Ademas desde que se convirtió en reina, no la e visitado o al menos felicitado, tampoco le e dado el pésame por la muerte de su padre en combate, somos aliados desde hace tiempo pero eso ya lo sabes Sarada-

-Si lo se, es una de tus mas grandes alianzas y de las mas importantes- musito con ironía.

-No tardaré mucho, regresare por la noche o antes, tu tío Itachi y Naruto vienen conmigo- Sarada asintió y le dedico una sonrisa. -Espero que te portes bien en mi ausencia-

Sarada mostro una sonrisa amplia y recordó el baile y como mando a Sakura, "Me pregunto como le fue" pensó, se levanto y abrazo a su papá.

-Suerte!-

Sasuke la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. Se despidió de ella y salio de la habitación. Minutos despues Sarada tomó una sabana y se envolvió en ella para salir de su habitación también, caminó por los pasillos y salió a las enormes escaleras, las escaleras eran anchas y largas en forma de media luna. Solo traía su camisón blanco que usaba para dormir y la sabana que se hecho encima, hiba descalza.

Entro a la cocina y saludo a Hanare que ya se encontraba despierta y después salió, sintió el frio césped por el cual caminaba para llegar a la habitación de Sakura, la habitación de Sakura estaba a fuera, era una pequeña cabaña con chimenea, solo contaba con un piso pero era acogedor, Tamaki decidió darle ese lugar como su habitación cuando la llevo a vivir con ella, asi tendría su propio espacio. Varías personas de la servidumbre la habían molestado por eso y porqué Tamaki tenia muchas consideraciones con ella que era una simple nana.

Sarada abrió la puerta y entro como si nada, sintió el cálido calor de adentro, entrando estaba la pequeña estancia con muebles algo desgastados, siguió de largo y llego a la habitación de Sakura, abrió la puerta y la vio aún dormida. Se quito la sabana que traía y se metió el la cama con ella abrazándola.

-Buenos dias Sarada- murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados y en volviendo en sus brazos a la pequeña, esta no era la primera vez que Sarada hacia eso.

-Buenos dias Sakura-

-Puedo saber que haces levantada tan temprano?- pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa y sin abrir aun los ojos.

-Papa me despertó porqué salió y se fue a despedir de mí, asi que vine a verte y esperaba que me contarás lo que paso a noche - Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar eso, suspiró y decidió que omitiría uno que otro detalle por contar.

-Me fue bien, fui el centro de atención y dejaron de lado a la señora Karin- explico breve - Creo que aun sigo mareada de dar tantas vueltas en el baile-

Ambas sonrieron, estuvieron platicando un rato mas sobre los detalles del baile y de lo bien que se veía la noche anterior, la imagen era conmovedora, era como ver a madre e hija bromeando y riéndose, aun acostadas en la cama y sin intención de levantarse.

...

Por otro lado Karin se levantaba furiosa y con un dolor de cabeza espantoso por haber bebido mucho la noche anterior pero era imposible no hacerlo después de que todos la ignorarán por la aparición de la chica del vestido coral. Nunca se imagino que casarse con el rey le traería muchos disgustos, nunca pensó que sería así su vida de casada.

Se dio un baño que ya había sido preparado momentos antes y sé cambió, ordenó que el desayuno se le sirviera en su cuarto, no tenia ganas de salir.

-Se puede?-

-Adelante- contestó, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Mikoto.

-Buenos dias Karin, como amaneciste?- Karin frunció el ceño un poco y suspiro - Con dolor de cabeza- se limito a contestar.

-Si me lo imaginaba, sólo e venido a avisarte qué Sasuke salió y regresará por la tardé -

A ella no le sorprendía que Sasuke no le avisará de nada pues se lo había dejado en claro cuando se caso con el.

-Si-

-Bueno te dejó para que sigas descansando- Mikoto salió de ahí, dejándola sola.

Karin se quedo sola, decidió leer un poco para matar el tiempo, no tenia ninguna intención de salir y encontrarse con Sakura por ahi con Sarada, no le agradaban para nada. Consideraba un insulto que el rey le diera preferencia a una nana que a ella que era la esposa. Se mantuvo en su habitación dando vueltas de un lado a otro y buscando en que matar el tiempo.

Cuando por fin se decidió a la salir fue porque había decidió ir al jardín y quizá un poco mas tarde iría al pueblo. Salio de la habitación y camino hacia las escaleras, comenzó a bajar, miró hacia abajo y vio que Sarada subía con una jarrón blanco de porcelana con rosas rojas, a medias escaleras ambas se detuvieron y se lanzaron una mirada de odio.

-A donde llevas eso?-

Karin solo se lo había preguntado para molestarla pues no le importaba a dónde iba o qué hacía pero se molesto al ver que Sarada la ignoro y se disponía a seguir su caminó.

-Te e dicho que a donde vas?- La tomó del brazo para impedirle continuar -A caso eres sorda?-

\- No pero solamente te e ignorado a caso no lo notas?- Sarada hablaba algo irritada.

-Eres una niña insolente, dame eso- intento quitarle el jarrón de las manos solo para molestarla aun mas, al parecer no se daban cuenta de que discutían en medio de las escaleras y que podría resultar peligroso.

-Suéltalo!- Sarada jalo del jarrón.

Karin la sujeto de uno de sus hombros y con la otra mano volvió a jalar el jarrón, la escena se había convertido en una pelea forcejeando por un jarrón, ni una de las dos pensaba en seder. En un instante Karin jaló con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el grito de Sarada cayendo por las escaleras, Karin había jalado con mas fuerza de la debida y al hacerlo había aventado hacia atrás a Sarada con la mano que tenia puesta en su hombro haciéndola caer por las escaleras. Soltó el jarrón al ver lo que había hecho, se tapó la boca para no gritar, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos por la impresión.

En lugar de bajar a ayudarla se fue a su habitación, se encerró y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no lloraba por tristeza, lloraba por miedo a lo que le sucedería cuando se enterara el rey de lo que le había hecho a su hija..

...

En alguna otra parte el rey se encontraba ya de regreso en su carruaje del cual tiraban hermosos caballos. Observaba el paisaje por el cual pasaba, arboles, pequeñas casa y una que otra persona en el caminó. A penas unos momentos antes comenzó a sentir una leve opresión en el pecho pero le resto importancia, después de todo confiaba en que Sarada estaba con Sakura y ella no dejaría que le pasará nada, o si?

Escuchaba a sus compañeros hablar pero no le importaba ni uno de esos temas, tampoco le había hecho caso a Ino, no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino. Lo único que le importaba era llegar. Suspiró al ver que el castillo se encontraba cerca, al atravesar por el pueblo varias personas lo saludaron a el y a sus acompañantes, Ino saludaba gustosa, le gustaba ser el centró de atención y que elogiarán su belleza. El carruaje por fin llego al castillo, a travesó por los enormes jardines recorriendo un camino que rodeaba una fuente en frente del lugar. A fuera se encontraban Mikoto y Karin para darle la bienvenida al rey.

Sasuke hecho una mirada buscando a Sarada, se le hizo extraño no verla pues siempre era la primera en estar ahí.

-Y Sarada?- preguntó sin darle oportunidad a su madre de hablar, Karin miró hacía el suelo para no verlo a los ojos, no pensaba decirle la verdad y menos cuando nadie se había dado cuenta de que fue ella la causante de tal accidente -Donde esta Sarada?- volvió a preguntar.

-Hijo... Sarada sufrió un accidenté.. Cayó por las escaleras..-

No dejo que terminara de hablar, su mirada se torno aun mas obscura y entró al castillo, subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas, atravesó el pasillo que daba a la habitación de su hija. Afuera de esta estaban Hinata y sus hijos a la espera de noticias, Sasuke los ignoro y entro directo al lugar solo para encontrarse a una Sakura sentada en la cama a lado de su hija que al escuchar la puerta se giró a verlo.

-Señor yo..-

Sasuke la miró con una frialdad sorprendente y frunciendo el ceño por ver a su hija en esa cama inconsciente.

-Que fue lo que paso?- preguntó acercándose a la cama.

-Cayó por las escaleras, nose muy bien como paso...- murmuró con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Porque no lo sabe? - se giro hacia Sakura - Dónde estaba usted cuando esto pasó?- su tono de voz era de reclamó.

-Estaba preparando la comida-

Sakura solo murmuraba, Sasuke la tomo de los hombros de una forma poco amable.

-Porque no la cuido?- preguntó moviéndola un poco de los hombros - Yo la deje a su cargo... Era su obligación evitar que algo como esto pasara!- en sus ojos negros ónix se veía el dolor y el coraje por la situación de su hija.

-Lo siento... Lo siento tanto..- Sakura se soltó a llorar por los reclamos de Sasuke, en el fondo ella creía que en verdad había sido su culpa. Sasuke pareció comprender lo que estaba haciendo y la soltó para después sentarse a lado de su hija.

-Déjeme a solas con mi hija- ordeno.

Sakura agacho la cabeza y salió de la habitación, no volteó para no tener que dar explicaciones de porque lloraba o sobre que le había dicho el rey. Incluso ignoro a Hinata que le había hablado pronunciando su nombre. Bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus pies, atravesó la cocina y salió para por fin llegar a la comodidad de su habitación.

Se sentó a la orilla de cama, sujetó una almohada refugiando su rostro en ella y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, sus ojos deberían de estar demasiado hinchados por tanto llorar. Tras unos cuantos minutos, sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado y abrazarla, era un abrazo cálido; como los que abecés dan las madres y por un momento deseó tener a su madre cerca. Alzó su rostro de la almohada solo para ver quien era la persona que le daba un abrazo asi.

-Señora Hinata..-

-Sufres mucho por lo que sucedió verdad?- pregunto viéndola con algo de tristeza, no entendía porque Sakura sufría de esa forma por Sarada pues sabia que la consideraba cómo su hija pero... No lo era.

-Si... Porque si hubiera cuidado de ella esto no habría pasado- murmuro con voz ronca y viendo al suelo - Ella estaria bien- volvió a murmurar.

-Pero el hubiera no existe Sakura, no es tu culpa, solo fue un accidenté que le ocurría a cualquiera-

Hinata trataba de calmarla y de quitarle esa culpa que sentía.

-Claro que lo fue, el bienestar de Sarada es mi obligación, debo cuidar bien de ella y evitar que cosas como estas pasen-

Hinata la miraba con algo de asombro, estaba hablando justo cómo ella hablaría si algo asi le pasara a uno de sus hijos, hablaba como... una madre.

-Pero ese no es tu trabajo... Tu solo eres su nana- Hinata lo había murmurado para ella misma, como si tratara de aclarar algo en su mente.

-Claro que lo es... Porque...-

Sakura se contuvo al instante al darse cuenta de lo que hiba a decir.

-Porque Sakura?- pregunto Hinata con interés.

-Por nada...-

-Porque Sakura? Porque debes cuidar de ella si solo eres su nana, quien debería cuidar de ella de esa forma sería la señora Mikoto o quizá su abuela Nekobaa. - Hinata estaba intentando provocarla, pensó que quizá asi averiguaría acerca de lo que había escuchado la noche anterior, creyó que quizá si le mencionaba a Nekobaa funcionaria. - Después de todo Nekobaa es la abuela de Tamaki asi que debería saber como cuidar de su nieta Sarada- y comenzaba a funcionar, Sakura había fruncido el ceño con algo de molestia.

-Esas señora no es la adecuada para cuidarla de esa forma-

La voz de Sakura se torno seria, a Hinata no le gustaba molestar a la gente y menos a Sakura que siempre se había portado bien con ella pero si Sakura ocultaba algo ella deseaba saberlo para poder ayudarla, después de todo, la consideraba su amiga.

-Y porque tu si, Sakura?-

-Porque si - contestó secamente.

-Pero porque si? Porque deberían dejarte a ti cuidarla de esa forma si solo eres una sirvienta que jamas le dará la clase y educación que tenia su madre- Hinata estaba siendo muy dura e incluso ella se sintió mal por lo que le decía.

-Porque no soy una simple sirvienta... Soy su mamá!-

Lo que Hinata acababa de escuchar la dejó sin palabras y con los ojos abiertos como platos, Sakura solo veía al suelo tras comprender lo que había dicho. Había revelado el secreto que guardo durante ocho años... ocho largos años.


	7. OCHO AÑOS ATRAS

Hola jaja e llegado con un nuevo capitulo jaja Al fin! Llego la continuación jaja espero que les guste y si no pues me reclaman jaja y muchas gracias! ㈳3 por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia jaja de verdad que se los agradezco mucho ㈳4

Y una cosita mas... Espero que no este llena de ortografias o algo asi jaja de ser asi perdónenme pero lo e subido de prisa y estoy buscando una beta reader jaja alguien se anima? Bueno les dejo leer jaja

Ocho años atrás...

Tamaki y Nekobaa se encontraban en la biblioteca del castillo, todos habían salido y regresarían hasta tarde. Tamaki estaba sentada viendo fijamente a su abuela que daba vueltas de un lado a otro.

-Pregunta ya lo que quieres saber y deja de dar vueltas abuela-

Nekobaa la miró y suspiro, dejó de dar vueltas para sentarse en frente de ella.

-Porque decidiste que ayudáramos a esa niña?- Nekobaa sabia bien lo que su nieta tramaba pero quería escucharlo de ella - Porque Tamaki?- volvió a preguntar.

-Porqué quería ayudarla-

Nekobaa soltó una ligera sonrisa de burla, no le creía nada.

-Tamaki.. Noté como la mirabas, algo planeas-

-Tu que siempre eres tan intuitiva y me conoces bien... Deberías haber notado lo que yo noté en ella- los ojos de Tamaki se ensombrecieron.

-Se parece a ti...- Nekobaa murmuró para si misma y recordó a su nieta cuando era mas niña -Pero tan solo es una niña que no conoce de la vida-

-Exactamente por eso la escogí por la inocencia y la bondad que es lo único que ella conoce-

-Sabes que te puede costar la cabeza lo que planeas hacer verdad? - pregunto Nekobaa, en el fondo no quería que su nieta llevara a cabo su plan -Porque no se lo dices al rey, el te adora u comprenderá tu situación-

-Se que el me adora y me ama pero por mas que me ame no soportara mi situación y terminara dejándome -

Tamaki suspiró, ya había decidió lo que haría y como solucionaría su problema y nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

...

A partir de esa platica entre Nekobaa y Tamaki comenzaron a ayudar a Sakura Haruno, Tamaki le regalaba ropa, le compraba comida, atendían a su madre, arreglaban su casa y todo eso a escondidas del Rey.

Sakura siempre pensó que era raro que la ayudara de la nada y sin pedir nada a cambió pero Tamaki Uchiha siempre resultaba ser muy convincente e inspiraba confianza y tranquilidad, después de todo por algo era la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha.

Había insistido mucho en que Sakura le aceptara las cosas y a lo largo de tres meses se había ganado su confianza y había logrado hacerse su amiga, claro que sin decirle quien era ella pues Sakura desconocía que se trataba de la reina con quién había entablado amistad.

Pasados los tres meses, Tamaki decidió que era hora de actuar pues ya no quería perder mas tiempo, asi que fue a casa de Sakura para hablar con ella.

-Señorita Tamaki... Que hace aqui?-

Sakura se sorprendió de verla en su casa debido a que no le había avisado antes.

-Hola Sakura.. Podemos hablar un momento?- Tamaki solo suplicaba por que Sakura aceptara lo que ella le hiba a proponer.

Sakura asintió y la invitó a pasar a su sencilla estancia, le preparó un té y comenzaron a hablar.

-Que es lo que sucede?-

-Sakura necesitó tu ayuda- Sakura comenzó a preocuparse por lo que le decía Tamaki y mas porque ahora Nekobaa no la acompañaba como siempre.

-Que necesita?-

-Sakura, Yo soy Tamaki Uchiha, la esposa del Rey Sasuke Uchiha...-

-Usted es la esposa del rey?- Sakura no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba pues todo este tiempo la persona que le había ayudado y alimentado era la misma reina.

-Asi es... Hace medio año me casé con el, mi matrimonió me hace feliz y dichosa pero... Desde un poco antes de casarme yo ya sostenía relaciones intimas con Sasuke... - Hizo una pausa, un ligero color carmesí se pintó en sus mejillas y continuó - ... Pero hasta el día de hoy no e logrado quedar embarazada... No e logrado darle un hijo a Sasuke-

La mirada de Tamaki se entristeció, jugueteo con su taza de té esperando alguna respuesta.

-Porqué me está diciendo todo eso?- Sakura la miraba algo confundida y triste.

-Porqué e intentado de todo y no logro embarazarme, los doctores e incluso brujos o como se les llame me han dicho que quizá no puedo tener hijos... O que quizá sea Sasuke... -

-Pero no importa quien sea el del problema... Si su esposo la ama y usted a el... Podrán salir adelante- contesto Sakura con inocencia.

-Quizá lo lograríamos si fuéramos una pareja sencilla... Pero el es el Rey y yo su Reina... Tarde o temprano necesitará un heredero al trono y a parte de eso... Yo deseó ser madre.. Deseo tener a un bebe en brazos y dedicarme a cuidar de el... Deseó que mi esposo llegue a casa y nos encuentre a su hijo y a mi... Deseo verlo crecer, reír, jugar... Deseo escucharlo decir sus primeras palabras... - todo indicaba que Tamaki pronto lloraría al decir esas cosas - Desde que conocí a Sasuke e soñado con tener un hijo con el y así formar una familia-

-Como mujer la entiendo porque es lo que soñamos cuando encontramos a esa persona ideal... Pero aun no logro entender porque me dice todo eso a mi... Si yo no la puedo ayudar-

Sakura agacho la mirada e incluso sintió tristeza y dolor por no ser capaz de ayudarla.

-Claro que me puedes ayudar... - Sakura alzó la mirada para verla con sorpresa - Puedes tener un hijo de mi esposo y dármelo a mi...-

Sakura soltó la taza de té dejando que cayera al suelo y ser rompiera, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta por la impresión de escuchar lo que Tamaki había dicho, enseguida pensó que había escuchado mal o algo por el estilo.

-Creo que escuche mal...- murmuró negando con la cabeza.

-No Sakura... Escuchaste bien... - Tamaki se coloco de rodillas en frente de ella para verla a los ojos - Sakura... Te suplico que tengas un hijo con mi esposo... Que le des a el y a mi la felicidad de ser padres... -

-Debe de estar bromeando..- Sakura no se creía lo que escuchaba, era una locura.

-No... Desde que te vi aquella tarde suplicando por un doctor, de in mediato sabia que tu eras la indicada para tener un hijo de mi esposo... Porque te pareces a mi... Estas llena de bondad, de nobleza, de alegría.. Eres la indicada-

\- Entonces si me parezco a usted.. Debe saber que no aceptaría.. - Sakura se levanto y camino a la ventana, se cerebro formulaba cientos de preguntas.

-Lo se... Y por eso e tomado mis precauciones... Si no aceptas por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas... - Tamaki no quería llegar a esos extremos pero necesitaba con urgencia darle un hijo al rey y convertirse en madre que era su sueño desde hace tiempo - Te e cuidado durante estos meses, e cuidado de tus padres y e salvado la vida de tu madre... Asi que no hay mejor forma de que me pagues.. Que aceptando lo que yo te digo-

Los ojos de Sakura se tornaron cristalinos, en el fondo de su ser sabia que toda la amabilidad de Tamaki tenía un preció pero nunca imaginó uno como éste.

-Trabajare para pagarle todo- susurro intentando no llorar.

-Ni trabajando toda tu vida lograrías pagarme todo lo que te di y no me interesa el dinero... Solo quiero que aceptes... - Tamaki estaba siendo muy malvada, en ese instante no era la muchacha de la que Sasuke se había enamorado.

-Y si no acepto?-

-Entonces ten por seguro que te acusare de robo y te meterán a la cárcel si bien te va o quizá el rey te mande a los calabozos por haber abusado de la bondad de su amada esposa-

Las palabras de Tamaki eran como navajas clavándosele en el corazón, nunca imagino que detrás de toda esa bondad y amor hubiera una persona que con tal de cumplir su sueño fuera capaz de algo como eso. Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Sakura, la desesperación era evidente en ella, se maldecía mentalmente por haber sido tan tonta e ingenua y creer en ella, creer en que aun había gente buena.

-No tienes elección Sakura... Se que quizá para ti soy la persona mas baja y cruel ... Pero de verdad anhelo tener un hijo y ser madre... No importa que tenga que hacer...-

-Pero porque yo?- contesto con voz ronca de llorar.

-Ya te lo dije... Porque te pareces a mi... Y se que serás una buena mamá - Tamaki hizo una pausa para acercarse a Sakura

-Como seré una buena mamá si usted me lo quitara al nacer?-

-Porqué te llevare a vivir conmigo, te convertirse en su nana y asi lo veras crecer, reír, jugar, decir sus primeras palabras... Podrás estar a lado de el-

En esos instantes Sakura pensó que Tamaki era aun mas malvada pues pretendía llevarla a vivir con ellos y ver como el hijo que ella tendría le diría"Mamá" a alguien mas y no a ella.

-Entonces Sakura... Aceptas?- Tamaki la miraba fijamente y con seriedad.

-A caso tengo opción?- pregunto con tristeza y resignándose a lo que le esperaba.

No tenia opción pues si intentaba huir... Tamaki la encontraria y de seguro la matarían y si se negaba podría parar en el cárcel o el calabozo pero cualquiera de las dos opciones eran horribles y dejaría solos a sus padres. Tambien había pasado por su cabeza la idea de decirle al rey pero sabia que no le creería , era la palabra de ella contra la de Tamaki, la esposa del rey, asi que tambien la condenarían por difamación. Estaba atrapada entre la espada y la pared donde seguramente saldría herida.

Tamaki termino de explicarle las cosas y de decirle como le harían para meterla en la cama del rey para después marcharse de ahí...

...

Al dia siguiente Tamaki mando un carruaje a recoger a Sakura a su casa, aprovecho la salida del rey y de la familia para meter a Sakura al castillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Una vez que Sakura llego al castillo la llevo a su habitación junto con Nekobaa y ella.

-Mi esposo.. Salio por unos asuntos que tenia que hacer, asi que regresara hasta la noche- Tamaki hablaba algo nerviosa.

-Tamaki... Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?- Nekobaa aun no estaba muy convencida con el plan de su nieta.

-Si... Ademas Sakura ya esta aqui... Ahora lo difícil será en la noche-

Sakura parecía un conejito asustado, su cuerpo le temblaba y sus ojos verdes reflejaban miedo. Ya se le había explicado el plan pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que algo pasara para que no se llevara acabó el plan de Tamaki.

-Es hora de prepararte... -

Dicho esto se dedicaron a arreglarla, en complexión era parecida a Tamaki, delgada y con cintura estrecha, pechos pequeños pero bien formados, piernas torneadas. En cuanto al cabello.. Era largo igual que el de Tamaki asi que solo se lo dejarían suelto pues asi acostumbraba a dormir Tamaki. La bañaron removiendo hasta la ultima pizca de mugre y le pusieron un camisón blanco. La pobre Sakura solo pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle y se dejaba hacer todo como si de una muñeca se tratase.

Cuando la noche llego por fin, le indicaron que se acostara en la inmensa cama y la acomodaron en la posición que dormía Tamaki, le rosearon algo de perfume del que usaba Tamaki y salieron de ahí llevándose las velas y cualquier cosa que pudiera dar luz al cuarto pues aprovecharían la obscuridad de la noche. Sakura lloraba entre las almohadas, no quería nada de eso, nunca lo quiso, no sabia como si quiera como lucia el rey, ni lo conocía. Deseaba morirse en ese instante.

La puerta de la habitación de escuchó a sus espaldas como signo de que el rey había llegado, su corazón se disparó latiendo aun mas rápido, su cuerpo se entumió y el miedo se apoderó de ella, se limpio las lagrimas e intento calmarse o de lo contrarió la descubriría. Los pasos se escucharon acercándose a la cama, Sakura apretó las sabanas y rogo porque el rey solo se durmiera y ya, pasaron unos minutos y después sintió como se acostaba a su lado y la abrazaba de la cintura; estaba a punto de morir del susto e incluso pego un pequeño salto.

-Te desperté? .. Lo siento- murmuro el rey a su oído e inhalando profundamente la esencia que se suponía era de su esposa, Sakura no contestó y se aferro aun mas a la sabana que apretaba con su mano. -Te extrañe...- de nuevo susurro a su oído pero esta vez con voz sensual.

Sakura no contestó a nada pues tenia indicaciones de que por ningún motivo se le ocurriera hablar. Sasuke al ver que no le contestaba, la giro hábilmente hacia el para que quedaran de frente, Sakura tenia los ojos abiertos como platos pero no se notaba por la obscuridad de la habitación. Sasuke la beso tiernamente tomándola por sorpresa, Sakura no sabia que hacer pues nunca en su vida había besado a alguien... "Solo dejare llevar" pensó recordando las palabras de Tamaki y asi lo hizo, se dejo guiar por el suave y tierno beso del rey que por alguna extraña razón le sabia a gloria.

Sasuke le acarició su mejilla para después besarle el cuello, sus manos se realizaron hacia su cintura con un tacto suave, como si acariciará una flor. En cada movimiento de el... Sakura sentía el amor con que lo hacia, de verdad que estaba enamorado de su esposa y la amaba demasiado. "Si tan solo sus esposa lo amara como el la ama a ella... Seria diferente" pensó Sakura relajándose un poco, las manos de Sasuke recorrían ahora su cuerpo en busca de más y los besos se volvieron mas demandantes. Sakura se alarmo un poco pues era la primera vez que se entregaria a alguien, asi es, Sakura aun era virgen y nunca imagino que su primera vez seria con el rey...

Se preparo mentalmente para el dolor que quizá experimentaría y para no gritar porque de hacerlo la descubrirían, pero cuando por fin sucedió se dio cuenta de que solo había dolido un poco y que ese pequeño dolor se convertía en placer...

Cuando todo termino.. Sasuke la envolvió entre sus brazos cariñosamente para decirle un "Te amo" y después quedarse profundamente dormido. Sakura se sintió la peor de las mujeres, se sentía sucia por haber experimentado todas esas emociones que no sabia que existían e incluso por haber disfrutado de la situación aunque solo fuera por un momento.

Nunca pensó que llegaría a algo como eso y mucho menos que su primera vez sería con el Rey... Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida entre lagrimas.

Por la madruga Tamaki entro a la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno, despertó a Sakura y de hizo señas de que saliera, esta se levanto y camino a la puerta aun soñolienta. Tamaki se metió a la cama y abrazo a Sasuke para después quedarse dormida con el. Afuera de la habitación estaba Nekobaa esperando a Sakura, la llevo por el castillo hacia un carruaje que la llevaría a su casa.

-Mi nieta te buscara en unos dias..-

Fue lo único que le dijo antes de que el carruaje avanzara.

Cuando Sakura llego a su casa esa madrugada se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a llorar hasta de nuevo quedarse dormida. A partir de esa noche la tristeza y el dolor la acompañaron, no había dia que no recordara lo que había hecho, incluso sus padres habían intentado consolarla pero era imposible. No quería comer, ni salir o recoger flores como acostumbraba... Ya había pasado un mes y Tamaki no la había visitado, incluso por un momento creyó que ya se había olvidado de ella y que al fin seria libre... Pero todo eso se fue abajo cuando descubrió que todo el plan de Tamaki había salido a la perfección porque... estaba embarazada.

Estaba esperando un hijo del Rey...


	8. CASATE CONMIGO

-Y cómo fue tu embarazó?-

Hinata miraba atenta a Sakura tras escuchar su historia, se le hacía increíble qué algo cómo eso le hubiera pasado a ella. Pero mas increíble se le hacía el hecho de que Tamaki llegara tan lejos y que el rey no su hubiera dado cuenta.. "Acaso tan ciego de amor estaba?" Fue lo que pensó Hinata pues no encontraba otra explicación.

-Pasé todo mí embarazo en casa con mis padres, la señora Tamaki usaba algo para fingir su embarazo y cuando llego la hora de tener al bebé le mintió al rey diciéndole qué pasaría unos días en casa de Nekobaa.. En ese entonces, Nekobaa tenía una casa a las afueras del pueblo...-

SIETE AÑOS ATRÁS...

Sakura ya estaba a días de entrar en labor de parto y no podía evitar recordar cuándo descubrió que estaba embarazada... Una pequeña luz de esperanza nació en ella al saber que se convertiría en madre y que tendría alguien por quien luchar y vivir, incluso se le había olvidado -aunque sea por un pequeño momento- todo lo que Tamaki le había obligado a hacer y el porqué de su embarazo. Pero ahora eso ya era lo de menos para ella porque aunque estaba segura que nunca se lo perdonaría a Tamaki y a Nekobaa, ahora solo le importaba el bebé que esperaba, el bebé qué había sentido moverse, dar patadas e incluso al qué le había contado historias y cuentos aunque ella creía qué no la entendía o la escuchaba.

-Si eres niña.. Te llamadas Sarada...- Sakura se encontraba sentada en una vieja silla de madera frente a la ventana de su casa y acariciando su estomago -Serás la reencarnación... El renacimiento...- murmuró con una leve sonrisa.

-Jamas pasarás por lo qué yo pase... Serás...-

No fue capaz de terminar la frase porque se contrajo de dolor, al parecer estaba entrando en labor de parto, se levanto cómo le fue posible y camino despacio hacía donde estaban sus padres para pedir ayuda. En su caminó la fuente se rompió -haciendo qué se alarmará más - ella era primeriza en eso y estaba asustada de muerte pues nunca le habían dicho ó explicado como sucedería.

-Mamá, tienes qué ayudarme!-

Sus padres salieron de alguna parte de la casa y al verla su padre la cargó para llevarla a una cama, su madre no sabía que hacer pues tampoco había estado en una situación así. Ademas de suponía que Nekobaa estaría ahí para asistir el parto -y era la hora que no llegaba- asi que la mamá de Sakura solo le indicó qué abriera las piernas lo mas que pudiera y qué pujara tan fuerte cómo su cuerpo se lo permitiera. Sakura hizo casa, unos gritos de dolor acompañados de cansancio se escuchaban en esa pequeña casa en medio del bosque.

-Vamos cariño! Solo un poco mas..- la mamá de Sakura hablaba nerviosa.

-Ya no puedo, mamá!-

Sakura estaba agitada y completamente bañada en sudor por el esfuerzo y el dolor, estaba dando todo de ella pero comenzaba a quedarse sin energías, ya no encontraba fin a su labor de parto.

-Ya está en labor...- musitó Nekobaa.

Asi es, en ese instante entraban por la puerta Tamaki y Nekobaa con cara de impresión por lo que veían. Nekobaa quitó a la mama de Sakura y se colocó en su lugar para recibir al bebé, Tamaki fue a lado de Sakura y sujeto su mano en señal de ayuda.

-Sakura, ya veo la cabeza!... Puja lo mas fuerte que puedas!-

Sakura no dijo nada, solo inhalo profundamente y pujo lo mas fuerte que pudo... Su esfuerzo se vio recompensado cuando escucho el llanto de un bebé, lo buscó con su mirada y notó qué Nekobaa lo había envuelto en una manta y al mismo tiempo le decía "Fue niña" y se lo entrego a Tamaki -eso le partió el corazón - pero se sorprendió un poco cuando Tamaki se lo entregó a ella colocándoselo en su pecho. Sujeto al bebé con la poca fuerza qué tenía para ver su angelical rostro, era de piel blanca y algo de cabello negro ónix como su padre pero eso Sakura no lo sabía porque nunca había visto al rey... Sakura la abrazo y pego su mejilla con la de ella.

-Mi pequeña Sarada...-

-Sarada?- preguntó Tamaki con el ceño fruncido y viendo a Sakura - Asi quieres que se llame?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Si...-

-Esta bien... Asi será - murmuró, Sakura se sorprendió porque aceptara pero después de todo lo que le había obligado a hacer... Al menos tenía que aceptar el nombré qué ella había elegido.

-Deberías descansar Sakura, nos quedaremos contigo una semana y después partiremos de regreso al reino junto contigo-

Sakura suspiró y agacho la mirada, Nekobaa le retiró a su hija y se la llevo, Sakura agachó la mirada y cerró un poco los ojos para después quedarse dormida...

...

Pasados la semana, regresaron al reino junto con Sakura. Aunque para ella había resultado muy difícil separarse de sus padres no le quedaba de otra si quería estar cerca de su hija. Cuando llegaron al reino, Sasuke las esperaba junto con su madre y su hermano en el salón principal. Tamaki traía a la niña en brazos - Que ahora venia vestida con las mejores telas y de color rosa claro- Nekobaa venía a su lado y Sakura detrás de ellas con los nervios a flor de piel.

Sasuke mostró una reluciente sonrisa y un brillo ilumino sus ojos al ver a su esposa con su hija, se acerco a ella y le dio un besó corto en los labios. Tamaki le colocó en sus brazos a su hija indicándole como cargarla, Sasuke estaba embelesado con su hija -Y como no estarlo si se parecía a el- no podía dejar de mirarla, Itachi y Mikoto se acercaron a verla y la llenaron de elogios al igual que se la retiraron de sus brazos con la excusa de que ellos también querían cargarla.

-Ah.. Sasuke... -

-Si?- pregunto respondiendo al llamado de su esposa.

-Ella es Sakura Haruno... Quiera que sea la nana de nuestra hija- Nekobaa y Tamaki se hicieron a un lado para dejar ver a Sakura, miró por un momento al rey para después desviar su mirada al suelo.

-Buenas Tardes señor- Sakura hizo una reverencia al rey.

-Buenas tardes.. -

Sasuke miró a Tamaki con algo de interrogación pero después se encargaría de preguntarle todo lo que deseaba saber. Sakura contemplaba de vez en cuando al rey, al hombre con el que había pasado una noche y del cual tenia una hija... Notó -Para suerte de Tamaki- qué su hija se parecía mucho a su padre, a aquel hombre de cabello y ojos negros ónix, piel blanca y rasgos finos. Parecía como si todo confabulará a favor de Tamaki y sus planes.

...

-Y Tamaki logro convencer al rey para que te quedaras como la nana y de darle el nombré que elegiste...- musitó Hinata después de escuchar la otra parte de la historia.

-Asi es... Y tambien la otra parte de mi infierno comenzó...- Sakura suspiro profundamente -... Porqué me dediqué a ver a mi hija crecer en silencio, cómo cuándo dijo por primera vez mamá... Se lo dijo a Tamaki en lugar de que me lo dijera a mi...-

Hinata sentía como sus ojos le ardieron como si unas lagrimas quisieran salir por la triste historia y el semblante de Sakura.

-Cada palabra, cada risa, cada juego... Cada cosa que hacía Sarada a lado de Tamaki me partía el corazón porque se suponía que debía ser yo la qué hiciera eso con ella ... Pero siempre utilize el segundo plano... A pesar de que yo también influencie en su vida de una gran manera.. Jamas me llamaría mamá ..- Sakura hablaba tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-Pero ella te ve como una madre..- murmuró Hinata abrazándola - Te quiere como una madre..- volvió a decir.

-Lo se pero para ella nunca lo seré.. Porque ella solo tiene y conoce una mamá que es Tamaki Uchiha... - Sakura suspiró resignada.

-Y si les cuentas la verdad?-

-Quizás ellos jamas me lo perdonarían... Puede que hasta me acusen de mentirosa... Y no sería capaz de poner de cabeza la vida de Sarada ni la del rey- musitó Sakura viendo al suelo - Después de todo .. No todas las personas son tan comprensibles como usted señorita Hinata..- Agregó tratando de sonreír pero no lo logró.

-Pero...-

-Mamá! Himawari quiere decirte algo- Bolt interrumpió la platica entrando a la habitación, estaba empujando a Himawari hacia dentro.

-Bolt debes tocar antes de entrar- reprendió su madre viéndolo.

-Lo se mamá pero Himawari tiene algo importante que decirte a ti y a Sakura- insistió el pequeño rubio.

-Que sucede?-

Sakura miraba a la pequeña que por primera vez era tímida y dudaba em si decirles o no.

-Diles Himawari!- Bolt miró a su hermana con impaciencia.

-Es qué... Es que Sarada..-

No lograba articular bien las palabras.

-Que pasa con Sarada?- preguntó Sakura algo preocupada.

-Es que Sarada .. No cayo por las escaleras.. La señora Karin la empujó- lo había dicho tan rápido que apenas lograron entender que había dicho.

-Himawari.. Estas segura de eso ?-

-Si... Yo la vi hacerlo pero me escondí para qué no me viera- contesto la pequeña agachando la mirada.

Sakura se levanto sin decir nada y salió de la habitación, apretó los puños y un enoja había ensombrecido sus ojos verdes porqué Karin se había metido con su hija...

...

Por otro lado, en la habitación de Sarada se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke hablando sobre lo ocurrido, Sasuke no se había despegado ni un momento de su pequeña que debes en cuando murmuraba algo entre sueños o hacia muecas de dolor.

-No crees que fuiste muy injusto con Sakura?-

-Hmmh- contestó el rey con su típica expresión a la pregunta de su rubio amigo.

-No fue su culpa...- comenzó a decir - ... Ella no sabía qué algo cómo esto pasaría -

-Lo se...-

-Entonces porqué la trataste así?- preguntó Naruto pues no le había gustado nada la forma en la que le había hablado a Sakura.

-Estaba enojado...- murmuró encogiéndose de hombros pues sabía que quizá se había excedido un poco.

-Pero...-

Un golpe se escuchó afuera de la habitación interrumpiendo a Naruto con lo que hiba a decir, había sonado cómo un golpe de una cachetada o un manotazo o algo así.

-Que demonios te pasa?!- preguntó o mas bien gritó una mujer afuera.

-Que esta pasando ahi afuera..- murmuró Sasuke y decidió salir.

Cuándo salió se encontró con una Karin sujetándose la mejilla derecha que fulminaba con la mirada a Sakura que era sujetada por Itachi pata que no se le fuera encima a Karin y a su madre Mikoto en medio de ellas. Todos giraron para ver al rey que observaba la escena con un semblante serió.

-Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó con voz autoritaria y causando que los presentes se intimidaran un poco - Pregunté que... Que esta pasando aquí?- volvió a preguntar al ver que nadie le contestaba.

-Pasa que la salvaje de tu sirvienta me a soltado una cachetada!- chilló Karin sin despegarse la mano de su mejilla.

-Es cierto eso?- preguntó esta vez viendo a Sakura con seriedad - Sakura.. Es cierto eso?- volvió a preguntar tras ver que Sakura no lo hacía.

-Si señor... - murmuró agachando la mirada - Pero fue.. Porque es una hipócrita... - agregó esta vez viendo a los ojos a Karin.

-Esta loca!- chilló Karin din entender de que hablaba.

-Claro que no! Es una hipócrita porqué esta aquí afuera de la habitación de Sarada fingiendo estar preocupada por ella... Cuando ella fue la que la aventó por las escaleras-

A Karin se le desencajó ligeramente la quijada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa, esta vez todos la miraban y el rey casi la mataba con la mirada.

-Es cierto eso?- preguntó Mikoto sin creer lo qué Sakura había dicho.

-Que?... Claro que no... - contestó Karin nerviosa.

-Mas vale que por su bien no sea cierto...- la voz de Sasuke se escuchaba amenazadora mientras se acercaba a ella y la sujetaba del brazo levemente para no hacerle daño - ... Porqué de cierto, tenga por seguro qué me olvidaré de que usted es mujer y de que yo soy un caballero y la sacaré a patadas de aquí junto con todas sus cosas o mejor la meteré a la cárcel por atentar con la vida de mi hija que es la princesa... Esperare a que Sarada despierte para que me diga lo que pasó y ya veremos que pasa- amenazó, sus ojos estaban mas negros que nunca y se ceño completamente fruncido.

Karin tragó saliva completamente asustada por la amenaza del rey - y es que como no tener miedo si el rey estaba mas molesto que nunca- Sasuke soltó a Karin y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la habitación de su hija.

-Sakura... Venga conmigo- ordenó.

Sakura asintió e Itachi la soltó para dejarla entrar, entró a la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de ella. Sasuke estaba sentado en una silla de madera cerca de la cama de su hija, Sakura caminó tímidamente a la cama y se sentó en la orilla sujetando la mano de su hija. La escena era un poco conmovedora, ambos padres de Sarada se encontraban cuidando de ella, claro aunque eso Sasuke no lo sabía.

-Sakura ... Yo...-

-No tiene que decir nada... Con que me deje estar a saldo de ella todo esta bien - musitó Sakura.

Sasuke la observó y notó la preocupación en sus ojos verdes que contemplaban a Sarada. Sasuke observaba a Sakura y notaba como se preocupaba por su amada hija... como si fuera su madre, al igual que notaba cómo por estar cerca de Sarada había olvidado el reclamo que le había hecho el hace unas horas atrás. Incluso lo había interrumpido para qué no se disculpara con ella, después de tanto tiempo comenzaba a darse cuenta de las cualidades de la que era la nana de su hija y del gran amor que era capaz de dar y tomó una decisión.

-Sakura..-

-Si?- preguntó sin dejar de ver a Sarada.

-Si Karin resultara ser culpable del accidenté de mi hija...- Suspiró y desvio la mirada hacia su manos - me divorciaré de ella.. Pero...- hizo otra pausa pues no sabía cómo decirlo.

-Pero?- preguntó Sakura esta vez viéndolo a esos ojos negro Ónix.

-Pero tendría qué casarme de nuevo... Y me gustaría... Saber... Si..- por primera vez al rey se le dificultaba hablar con claridad, se paso una de sus manos por su cabello alborotándolo.

-Saber qué?- pregunto Sakura confundida.

-Saber si usted se casaría conmigo?-

Sasuke se sonrojó un poco por lo que había dicho pero había decidido casarse con ella -Pues eso es lo que debía de haber hecho desde un principió - al parecer comprendía que no había nadie mejor que Sakura Haruno para ser su esposa y a la vez cuidar de su hija... Y quizá... Solo quizá se daría la oportunidad de conocerla mejor...

Hola! Jaja que dijeron? Ya no nos saludo jaja pues si! Aqui estoy con otro capitulo solo que e decidido dejarlos leer antes jaja pero les mando un saludo y un abrazo a las chicas que me han comentado y están al pendiente de esta historia jaja se agradece y créanme que me inspira a seguir jaja mmmm.. Me pregunto que pasara jaja Sasuke se enamorara de Sakura? Ella será capaz de decirle la verdad? O Sasuke se enterara de otra manera? jaja ahi lo dejo a su imaginación jaja


	9. LO INTENTARÉ

HOLA! JAJA E REGRESADO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO JAJA E ESTADO ESCRIBIENDO Y ESCRIBIENDO ... Y SOLO PORQUE USTEDES LO PIDIERON... ES UN POCO MAS LARGO! ㈳3 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y LO DISFRUTEN JAJA Y AGRADEZCO MUCHOS SUS COMENTARIOS DE VERAS JAJA ME HACE MUY FELIZ QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA ㈳7 ESPERO NO TARDAR CON LA CONTI JEJE YA SABEN QUE CUALQUIER DUDA, QUEJA O SUGERENCIA AQUI ESTOY PARA RECIBIRLA JAJA AAAHH Y PERDONENME SI HAY FALTA DE ORTOGRAFÍA.. BUENO LAS DEJO QUE LEAN... SALUDOS! Y BESOS! ㈵6

CAPITULO 9 : LO INTENTARÉ

Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por las orillas, dónde las cortinas no alcanzaban a cubrir haciendo qué Sasuke despertará, se había quedado dormido sentado y con la cabeza inclinada hacía atrás, se levantó e hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir su cuerpo a dolorido -Por haber dormido de ésa forma- pero de inmediato sé le olvidó cuándo notó qué Sakura también se había quedado dormida, sólo qué ella se había recostado a lado de Sarada cuidando de no lastimarla. Sasuke las observó a las dos dormir y una ligera sonrisa cruzó por su rostro, "Esperó qué acepte mí propuesta Sakura" pensó porqué de verdad quería qué Sakura aceptará, pero ya que Sakura le había contestado con un "Necesitó tiempo para pensarlo" no le quedaba de otra qué esperar, aunque él odiara esperar.

Las observó detalladamente y para su sorpresa se percató de qué compartían uno qué otro rasgo "Eso es imposible... El cansancio debe estar haciendo qué aluciné" se sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esa idea.

-Hey, Sasuke!-

Naruto abrió la puerta escandalosamente haciendo qué Sakura se despertara de un saltó y mirando para todos lados asustada. Su semblante se tranquilizó al ver qué el culpable era Naruto.

-Lo siento Sakura... No quise asustarte..-

-No se preocupé.. Buenos días - saludó Sakura con una leve sonrisa.

-Porqué entras haciendo semejante escándalo?- preguntó Sasuke algo molesto. - Y a parte de todo... Entras sin tocar..- agregó.

-Si... Si, pero tengo algo urgente qué decirte...- Naruto se agarró la nuca con ambos brazos para después continuar - ... Karin está bajando unas maletas y tu mamá trata de detenerla-

Sakura se sorprendió y posó su mirada en Sasuke qué solo estaba serió y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Salió de ahí sin decir nada a los presentes, caminó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la habitación de Karin.

-Basta, Mamá si ella quiere irse déjala ir... Eso comprueba qué fue ella la qué aventó a Sarada de las escaleras..-

-Pero hijo... Es tú esposa- susurró Mikoto mirando a su hijo.

-Solo de dientes para afuera..- masculló tratando de no enojarse para no sacarla el mismo de ahí - .. A partir de hoy nuestro matrimonió queda disuelto para mí, por el simple hecho de lo que le hizo a Sarada y porqué nunca debería haber aceptado casarme contigo, asi que Karin.. Vete y no vuelvas a poner un pie aquí porqué si lo haces ten por seguro qué está vez si te encerrare-

-Pero Sasuke...-

Sasuke ignoró a su madre y salió de regresó con su hija, cuándo entro se encontró a Hinata platicando con Sakura qué al escuchar la puerta provocó qué se sobresaltarán un poco. Ambas lo miraron y sonrieron nerviosamente.

-Ah.. Le preguntaba a Sakura que si deseaban algo de desayunar...- explicó Hinata algo nerviosa.

-No gracias-

-Cómo de qué no?- preguntó ya calmada y frunciendo el ceño - Les traeré algo de desayunar porqué deben de comer para cuidar de Sarada y después se irán a bañar, al igual qué dormirán un poco - musitó Hinata con una leve sonrisa al final.

-Pero...-

-Pero nada Sakura... Mientras ustedes descansan... Naruto y yo cuidaremos de ella, al igual qué Itachi y Mikoto- Hinata salió sin darles tiempo de contestar.

Sasuke suspiró y pensó qué Naruto de verdad era afortunado de tener una esposa como Hinata... A la cuál curiosamente le encontraba parecido con Sakura... Así qué el también debería considerarse afortunado, pero claro, eso no lo admitiría. Suspiro resignado a tomarle la palabra a Hinata pues no había descansado casi nada y mucho menos había comido algo, así qué le confiaría el cuidado de su hija a la esposa de su amigo... Mientras el descansaba un poco.

...

Mas tarde...

Sasuke se encontraba en la biblioteca revisando unos papeles, ya había probado anuqué sea un poco la comida, se había bañado e incluso durmió . Después de ver a Sarada fue a disculparse con Ino Yamanaka por no poder atenderla, al igual qué le explicó un poco la situación. Ahora solo revisaba unas cuántas cosas para -De nuevo- estar con su hija.

-Puedo pasar?- la suave voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus cosas.

-Adelante-

-Disculpé qué lo moleste pero su hermano me a enviado a traerle esto- explicó Sakura mientras cerraba la puerta y le enseñaba unas cartas.

-Hmmh-

Sasuke las tomó y comenzó a abrirlas, Sakura esperó a qué le indicada qué podía retirarse, estaba completamente erguida y con las manos atrás de su espalda. Miró a Sasuke qué arqueaba una de sus perfectas cejas tras leer una de las cartas.. Sasuke alzó la mirada para ver cómo Sakura se sonrojaba un poco y rápidamente veía al suelo, en ese instante un brillo cruzó por esos ojos negros ónix como señal de qué se le había ocurrido algo.

-Sabe bailar Sakura?-

-Algo...- contestó Sakura sin dejar de ver al suelo.

-Hmmh.. Bueno, veamos cuánto es ese "algo"...-

Sasuke se levantó y caminó hacía ella, se colocó justo enfrente de ella y la sujetó de la cintura pegándola a el. Sakura se sorprendió y un rojo intenso se apoderó de sus mejillas, Sasuke le tomó el mentón para que lo viera a lo ojos para después tomar su mano.

-Ponga su otra mano en mi hombro- ordenó y Sakura obedeció algo temblorosa -Ahora.. Siga mis pasos-

Sakura asintió y comenzaron a moverse, se dejó guiar por el rey que bailaba hábil y elegantemente... Pasados los segundos, todos los nervios y temblores de Sakura habían desaparecido porqué a esas alturas ya se había perdido en su mirada. Ni uno de los dos despegaba la mirada.. Era cómo si estuvieran en algún tipo de trance del cual no querían salir, tanto Sakura como Sasuke se encontraban extrañamente cómodos al igual que se movían hábilmente... Como si fueran uno mismo.

\- Creí qué no sabía bailar..- murmuró Sasuke muy cerca de su rostro y sin dejar de ver esos ojos verdes.

-Ah... Solo un poco.. No soy muy buena..- murmuró esta vez Sakura aumentando su sonrojó.

-A mi me parece qué lo hace bien...- Sasuke la apartó de el para darle una vuelta y regresarla hacía el de nuevo. - .. Asi qué con eso bastará..-

-Bastará para qué?- peguntó confundida.

-Para el lugar al que iremos..- Sakura se sorprendió e intentó alejarse pero Sasuke la sujetó un poco mas fuerte para impedírselo. -... Me invitaron a un baile por parte de la familia Namikaze... Y usted me acompañara - explicó al ver el rostro de confusión de Sakura.

-Yo?-

-Así es... Será dentro de unas semanas por el cumpleaños de la madre de Naruto.. - hizo una pausa para darle otra vuelta a Sakura -.. Confio en qué Sarada ya este recuperada para ese entonces y así asistir.. Y usted vendrá conmigo-

-Pero...-

-Pero nada... Tómelo como una orden por ahora - musitó acercando mas su rostro al de ella - Y es mejor qué la empiece a acostumbrar desde ahora, para qué cuándo se casé conmigo no se le haga extraño..- Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa de lado qué provocó qué el corazón de ella latiera aun más rápido.

-Sasuke!-

La voz de Mikoto interrumpió el momento haciendo qué Sakura pegara un salto y se alejara bruscamente de Sasuke.

-Al parecer el día de hoy a todos les dio por entrar sin antes tocar..- musitó Sasuke mirando fríamente a su madre.

-Soy tu madre Sasuke y no tengo qué estar pidiendo permiso para entrar... - Mikoto estaba molesta, quizá por la escena con la qué se encontró al entrar, y no quitaba la mirada de Sakura - Solo vine a avisarte que Sarada despertó -

Sasuke emprendió su marcha a la habitación de su hija llevándose de paso a Mikoto para qué no le reclamara nada a Sakura pues conocía bien a su madre. Sakura salió detrás de ellos con alegría porqué su hija ya había despertado. Llegó hasta la habitación y se quedo de pie en el umbral de la puerta contemplando como toda la familia la rodeaba al igual que Naruto y Hinata.

-Sakura... Acércate..- susurró Sarada ladeando su cabeza para verla.

Todos giraron para verla, ella avanzó tímidamente hacía Sarada y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Cuando se acercó por completo le acarició su mejilla con ternura.

-Me alegra que estes bien..- habló intentando no llorar.

-Con mucho dolor en mi cuerpo pero si... Estoy bien- Sarada sonrió débilmente - Y Karin? Papá!, Ella fue la qué me arrojó por las escaleras!- acusó Sarada.

-Si.. Lo se... Y ya no vive aquí - contestó Sasuke.

-Así es... Nosotros lo descubrimos - esta vez era Bolt quién había hablado orgullosamente.

-Nosotros?- preguntó Himawari

-Bueno... Tu hermana.. Pero gracias a mí lo descubrieron todos porqué yo te obligué a hablar...- Bolt cerró los ojos fingiendo seriedad al igual que cruzaba sus brazos.

Todos soltaron a reír al ver su pose de Bolt... Sarada sonrió levemente porque reír a carcajadas se le dificultaba por el dolor... Afortunadamente no había pasado a mayores el accidente -eso si qué era suerte- y Sarada estaría cómo nueva en unos días y tanto Sakura cómo Sasuke estaban felices de qué estuviera bien... Ahora solo quedaba saber qué decidirá Sakura Haruno.

...

Las semanas pasaban rápido y para mala suerte de Sakura -Según ella- el dia del baile había llegado. Todos partieron rumbo a el gran reino Namikaze... Todos a excepción de Mikoto y Nekobaa que por hacer su berrinché habían decidido quedarse, solo porqué ni una de las dos quería que Sakura fuer al bailé y mucho menos cómo la pareja del rey. Asi que Sasuke decidió dejar a su madre a cargo en lo qué el regresaba y así se evitaría de problemas porqué ahora qué su hija estaba recuperada todo parecía estar bien.

-Estás seguro.. Sasuke?- preguntaba Itachi tras escuchar a su hermano decir qué se casaría con Sakura.

-Si-

Sasuke contemplaba el caminó a través de la ventana del carruaje dónde venían Itachi y Naruto con el. Los dos se habían sorprendido un poco por la revelación de Sasuke. El había decidió decírselo porqué tarde o temprano se veria obligado a hacerlo.

-Es buena persona... Ademas Sarada la quiere mucho... El problema será saber si ella aceptara..- musitó Naruto algo pensativo.

-Lo hará - afirmó Sasuke con tranquilidad.

-independientemente de si Sakura acepta o no... Mamá no lo permitirá... Para ella seria un crimen social... Basta con ver como se puso hoy- Explicó Itachi.

-Y? No me interesa lo qué ella o las personas piensen... Cumplí al casarme con Karin y no funciono, así qué ahora me toca a mí elegir con quién quiero casarme..-

-Pero... Sakura? - preguntó Itachi viendo a su hermano menor que fruncía el ceño - No me mal intérpretes hermanó porqué no lo digo por el hecho de que sea una sirvienta... Si no por el hecho de que. ..- agregó al ver la cara de molestia de Sasuke.

-De qué?- preguntó al ver que Itachi estaba dudado.

-Bueno, por el hecho de qué Sakura es una buena persona... Dedicada, entregada, amable e incluso amorosa...- dudó en sí decirle o no a Sasuke lo qué pensaba, pero terminó haciéndolo - ... Y si haces qué se casé contigo sólo la harás sufrir..-

Sasuke dejó de ver el camino para contemplar a su hermano, lo observo por unos segundos y notó qué había un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. La idea de qué quizá a su hermano le gustaba Sakura pasó por su cabeza pero el nunca los había visto juntos o tan si quiera platicar.

-Te gusta..? - soltó Sasuke sin pensarlo.

-Mmmmm... Sakura es una mujer qué poseé belleza natural, pero no me gusta...- aclaro Itachi con tranquilidad - ... Y si te e dicho lo de antes.. Es porqué de verdad es una mujer muy buena y merece qué el hombre qué se case con ella .. La ame y la cuide... -

-Yo cuidaré de ella..-

-Pero no la amaras... Solo te casas por compromiso, no es así hermano?- Sasuke guardo silencio ante la pregunta de Itachi.

Naruto solo observaba a los dos hermanos debatir por el tema, si bien el tambien pensaba qué Sakura sería una buena esposa para Sasuke.. Debía admitir qué Itachi tenía razón y qué Sakura se merecía ser amada y protegida.

-Y Sakura qué piensa de esto?- inquirió Naruto rompiendo el silenció que se había creado - Porque supongo qué ya le hablaste del tema, no es asi?-

-No le e comentado nada- mintió Sasuke porqué no pensaba decirles que cuándo le expuso el tema a Sakura.. Ella se dio el lujo de decirle qué lo pensaría, cuándo cualquier otra hubiera aceptado encantada. Pero bueno, Sakura no es cualquier otra.. O si?

-Y ya estás dando por seguro qué aceptará?-

-Si..- Murmuró Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sasuke... - habló Itachi e hizo una pausa para escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras - ... Si tu decisión es casarte con Sakura... Solo daté tiempo para conocerla mejor... Y si llegas a conocerla cómo yo la conozco.. La comprenderás y la aceptaras con sus virtudes y defectos..-

Sasuke se quedó anonadó, no comprendía qué le había querido decir su hermano y menos porqué se lo había dicho. Porqué tendría qué comprenderla? Cuándo se disponía a preguntar el carruaje se detuvo y la puerta se abrió como señal de qué habían llegado a su destinó... Dejando así muchas dudas en Sasuke.

...

Por la tarde..

Después de la cálida bienvenida qué les dieron Minato y Kushina, les ofrecieron de comer y le asignaron una habitación a cada quién, incluyendo a Sakura. Pero está ahora se encontraba en la habitación de Hinata debatiendo acerca del baile, ya que ella no deseaba ir pero Hinata insistían en qué fuera. Sakura no había dejado de pensar en la propuesta del rey.. Ella sabía qué no debía aceptar porqué su primer problema sería Nekobaa y el segundo sería su pequeño secreto pero después de lo ocurrido entre Sasuke y ella en la biblioteca ya no sabía qué pensar porqué según ella "Había sentido cosas extrañas" cuándo estuvo cerca de el.

-Permiso!- grito Sarada entrando por la puerta con una caja mas grande qué ella en sus manos, la cargaba con dificultad pero logró llegar a la cama y dejarla ahí

-Qué es eso?-

Hinata y Sakura habían preguntado al mismo tiempo, Sarada mostró una sonrisa, sacó un papel y se lo entregó a Sakura. Ella lo tomó y comenzó a leer...

"La esperó en la entrada del salón principal a las 8:00, sea puntual.

Sasuke U."

Su mirada se posó en Sarada qué tenía una sonrisa angelical en su rostro, no entendía qué estaba pasando. Contempló la enorme caja y decidió abrirla... Sus ojos se abrieron cómo platos al igual qué su boca se abrió en forma de "O" . Porqué en la caja había un hermoso vestido color rosa salmón al igual que unas zapatillas blancas.

-Sácalo - musitó Sarada emocionada.

Sakura lo tomó dudosa y lo extendió, el vestido era sin , ni escotes, solo llegaba a la altura del pecho dejando los hombros y brazos al descubierto. A la altura de las caderas tenía tela blanca qué rodeaba el área para terminar en un moño en la parte de atrás, en la forma de campana tenia suaves holanes.. Simple y sencillamente era perfecto para Sakura.

-Papá tiene buenos gustos- afirmó Sarada con una sonrisa y sin dejar de ver el vestido.

-Que? Pero esto.. No esta bien..- murmuró Sakura doblando de nuevo el vestido - Debo regresárselo -

-Sakura.. Si lo haces.. Papá se molestará.. Además es un regalo-

-Pero no puedo aceptar este tipo de regalos...- contestó Sakura agachando la mirada.

-Si puedes.. Además el rey a dicho en esta nota qué te espera a las 8:00, así qué tienes qué obedecer órdenes ..- agregó Hinata para convencerla.

-Que? Pero...-

-Pero nada Sakura.. Si mí papá te lo a ordenado tienes que obedecer.. - Sarada mostró una sonrisa - Así qué es hora de arreglarte o se te hará tardé.. -

-Así es Sakura.. Asi que ve a bañarte..- musitó Hinata.

Tanto Hinata cómo Sarada, siempre terminaban haciendo qué Sakura accediera. Ambas se miraron y soltaron a reír cuándo Sakura salió de la habitación derrotada. Hinata aprovechó el momento para sentarse y hacerle señas a Sarada de qué se sentará a su lado.

-Porqué le a regalado un vestido?-

-No lo se..- contestó la pequeña encogiéndose de hombros - ... Solo me a dicho qué era un regaló para Sakura.. Y yo me ofrecí a traerlo-

-Bueno.. Harán una bonita pareja en el baile..-

-Si... Ojalá fueran pareja de verdad- murmuró la pequeña.

-Te gustaría qué se casarán?-

Hinata se arrepintió por la pregunta que había hecho y se apeno un poco al ver qué Sarada no contestaba.

-Mmmm... Si... Aunque sea mí nana para mi es cómo mí mamá y estoy segura qué hará feliz a papá... Y a mí - contestó Sarada con un suspiró profundo al final.

-Tienes razón..- murmuró Hinata pensativa.

A Sarada aún le dolía la muerte de su... De Tamaki pero debía admitir qué Sakura era la indicada para casarse con su padre, ya qué era muy parecida a Tamaki y quizá con el tiempo se ganaría el amor de su papá y quizá formarían una familia otra vez. Pero está claro qué Sarada desconoce el pequeño secreto de su "nana"

...

Por la noche...

Sasuke se encontraba esperando afuera del salón principal dónde la fiesta se llevaba a cabo. Había llegado cinco minutos antes de la hora establecida, solo veía parejas y chicas entrar al igual qué escuchaba cómo eran anunciados. En esos instantes empezaba a cuestionarse si Sakura asistiría o no, pero el le había dado una orden y ella rara vez desobedecía. Resopló enfadado, ya habían pasado cinco minutos después de la hora y aún no aparecía. "Creó haberle dicho qué fuera puntual" pensó. El rey no era muy paciente que digamos.

-Lamento llegar tarde...-

La suave voz de Sakura llamó su atención y al verla todo enojo quedo olvidado, Sasuke observaba de arriba a abajo a la chica que estaba enfrente de el y cómo no hacerlo... Usaba el vestido que el le había regalado, su cabello estaba perfectamente recogido en un moño con uno que otro mechón ondulado suelto por su cabeza, sus enormes pestañas risadas resaltaban mas esos ojos verdes que tenían un brillo especial y un rubor natural terminaba de darle el ultimo toque a su belleza.

-Ese vestido le queda perfecto, Sakura- Sasuke le regaló una ligera sonrisa de lado qué hizo que se sonrojara más.

-Gracias...-

-Es hora de entrar.. Ya vamos tarde..- Sasuke le tendió su brazo y ella lo tomó algo dudosa - ... Sólo ignore las miradas y todo estará bien-

Sakura asintió pero era mas fácil decirlo qué hacerlo, su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal y casi podía asegurar que le daría un ataque o algo asi. Al entrar... Sakura miró un momento a Sasuke que veía al frente con seriedad "Como hace eso?" Se preguntó, giro su vista de regresó al salón y se puso nerviosa al ver que había mucha gente.. Demasiada gente.

-El rey Sasuke Uchiha y su acompañante Sakura Haruno!- grito un hombre anunciando su llegada.

Muchas miradas curiosas se posaron en ellos haciendo que Sakura tomara el color de un tomate y que Sasuke sonriera levemente al verla. Se acercaron hacía Kushina y Minato ignorando los murmullos de la gente.

-Mis felicitaciones Kushina-

Sasuke le tendió la mano pero Kushina lo abrazó emocionada, Sasuke era el mejor amigo de su hijo así que ella lo consideraba como un hijo.

-Gracias Sasuke.. - contestó Kushina separándose de el - .. Y tu Sakura.. No me vas a felicitar?- esta vez se giro hacia Sakura.

-Claro.. Muchas felicidades-

Kushina sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó, Sakura se sorprendió pero correspondió el abrazo, Kushina era una mujer muy noble al igual que su nuera Hinata, quizá por eso todas las personas del reino Namikaze amaban a sus reyes... Kushina consideraba a Sakura cómo su amiga desde que la conoció. Aunque se vean cada año o cada que el rey va de visita y la lleva con el.

-Agradezco que hayan venido- musitó Minato con una sonrisa.

Sasuke asintió y después se despidió de ellos, llevo a Sakura a una mesa donde estaban Itachi, Naruto, Hinata e Ino qué también había sido invitada. Estuvieron platicando por un rato hasta que llego la hora de abrir el baile, lo cual le tocaba a Kushina y Minato. Los aplausos se escucharon cuándo se colocaron en el centro de la pista, los músicos comenzaron a tocar y el baile comenzó, bailaban sin despegar sus miradas. Se notaba que el amor fluía entre ellos y como no si Minato la adoraba con toda el alma al igual que Kushina a el.

-Ven Hinata... Hay que bailar..-

Naruto sujeto la mano de su esposa y la llevo al centro a bailar junto con las demás parejas que comenzaban a integrarse. Ino no se quedo atrás y prácticamente arrastró a Sasuke a la pista de baile, ya qué su esposo no estaba para bailar con ella... Tendría qué bailar con Sasuke.

-Bailamos?- preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa y tendiéndole su mano a Sakura.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió, caminaron a la pista y se mezclaron entre la gente, Sasuke se percató de que Sakura no estaba en la mesa y la busco con la mirada hasta encontrarla. Pero su ceño se frunció ligeramente al ver con quién bailaba... Acaso estaba molesto?

-Mi hermano piensa casarse contigo..- soltó Itachi tras un suspiro.

Sakura no se sorprendió pues era el hermano de Sasuke y era obvio que le comentara sus planes.

-Lo se... Y no se que hacer..-

-Así qué ya te lo había dicho?- preguntó viéndola a los ojos.

-Si... -

-Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó.

Sakura suspiró, no sabia que hacer y tampoco podía darle largas al asunto, tenia qué contestar tarde o temprano pero le daba demasiado miedo..

-Quizá tengas qué decirle la verdad..-

-No creó qué el lo tome bien..- Murmuró Sakura bajando su mirada.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo. -

Itachi poseía una inteligencia extraordinaria al igual que intuición y observación, quizá era por todas esas cualidades que tenía.. Qué nunca confió en Tamaki pero era la esposa de Sasuke y nunca había dado motivos de desconfianza, hasta el dia que descubrió la verdad por parte de Sakura. No le resulto difícil descubrirlo y nunca juzgo o condeno a Sakura por ello e incluso se volvió su amigo... pero si odio a Tamaki, tanto que una vez casi le dice la verdad a su hermano pero por suplica de Sakura no lo hizo.

-Lo se... Pero tengo miedo...- murmuró Sakura.

Itachi la aparto para darle una vuelta pero en ese momento apareció Sasuke sujetando hábilmente su otra mano y así quitándosela a su hermano, al parecer había logrado zafarse de Ino... Itachi solo negó con la cabeza y se regreso a su mesa... Sabia que decirle algo a Sasuke sería inútil.

-Señor...- susurró Sakura sorprendida.

-Veo que con mi hermano si sabe bailar..- inquirió Sasuke serió.

-Algo... El fue quien me enseño- contesto Sakura restándole importancia - Al igual que la señorita Tamaki-

-Mi esposa?- preguntó Sasuke relajándose un poco.

-Si... Hace ya mucho tiempo...-

-Ah... Ya veo..- Sasuke la alejo para darle una vuelta y la regreso hacia el sujetando su cintura un poco mas fuerte. - Y que a pensado?-

Sakura sabia perfectamente a que se refería pero decidió hacerse la loca.

-Ah.. E pensado que no entiendo porque me regalo un vestido... No tenia que hacerlo-

Sasuke rodo los ojos para después sonreír un poco.

-Sakura...- su tono de voz era amenazante - Le e regalado ese vestido porque considero que le queda perfecto y porque puedo... Y no me refería a ese pensamiento.. Si no a lo de casarnos-

-Ah...-

Sakura sintió que sus mejillas ardían de nuevo pero tenía que contestar y eso se le dificultaba mucho..

-Me temo que... Tendré.. Que decirle.. Que no- se le había dificultado hablar pero lo logró.

-Hmmh... Porqué ?- el semblante de Sasuke se había endurecido y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, una pequeña parte de el sintió tristeza.

-hace tiempo.. Le dije que no aceptaría casarme con alguien que no me amará y menos si esa persona lo hacia por compromiso... Solo nos causaría desdicha a los dos..- Sakura se ponía triste.

Por un momento el silencio se hizo entre los dos, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la música y murmullos de la gente, Sasuke pensaba y pensaba tratando de encontrar algo qué ni el sabía qué era y Sakura solo deseaba que todo terminará y así retirarse a su cuarto a dormir o quizá llorar.

-Y si le prometo intentarlo?-

La pregunta de Sasuke tomo por sorpresa a Sakura que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Intentar que?- preguntó al no entender de que hablaba.

-Hmmh...- dudo en contestar - .. Me refiero a que si le prometo intentar integrarla a mi vida y enamorarme de usted... Aceptaría?-

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba... El rey le acaba de decir que intentaría enamorarse de ella ... Con tal de que se casara con el. Una parte de ella sintió alegría pero la otra se negaba por completo. Sasuke solo la observaba con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y algo avergonzado, lo qué hacía que se viera tierno .

-Sakura?- preguntó al ver que no contestaba.

No contestaba porqué estaba librando una lucha interna, quería decirle que si aceptaba pero tenia miedo. Miedo de Nekobaa y lo que podía hacer por defender la memoria de su nieta. Miedo de que se enteraran y la odiaran.. Miedo de tantas cosas..

"-Deberías decir qué si, quizá sea el destino que te da la oportunidad de ser feliz... Después de tantos años.. Ademas si Sasuke se entera... No creó qué sea capaz de matar o encerrar a la madre de su hija..-"

Recordó las palabras que Hinata le había dicho cuándo platicaron aquélla mañana en la habitación de Sarada y después de haberle confesado que el rey se quería casar con ella. Y quizá tenía razón, quizá después de tantos años el destino le daba la oportunidad de ser feliz y no vivir en las sombras.

-Mmm...Está bien ... Si usted promete intentarlo... Acepto..-

Se condeno por lo que había dicho sin pensar pero deseaba ser feliz y estar cerca de su hija,y asi por primera vez accedía a algo por su propia voluntad y no porque fuera obligada... Y ya no había marcha atrás... El rey asintió y le dedico una sonrisa de lado, por alguna extraña razón le alegraba qué aceptara.

-Entonces.. Asi será.- Sasuke tenia un muy extraño brillo en los ojos al decir eso.

Sakura exhaló profundo y lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos negros ónix que comenzaban a gustarle, y de nuevo se perdió en ellos al igual que Sasuke en los de ella. Siguieron bailando, era justo como en la biblioteca, bailaban hábilmente y con elegancia de un lado hacía otro, ambos se quedaron en trance sin saber porqué... La música paro como señal de que la primera ronda de música había terminado. Ellos se separaron para ir a su lugar pero grande fue su sorpresa cuándo escucharon aplausos y notaron que todos los miraban en un circulo, al parecer se habían convertido en el centro de atención... Quizá era por la forma en que bailaban o quizá por la forma en que se miraban... Porqué se miraban como si estuvieran enamorados...

...

Mientras tanto esa misma noche, solo que en casa de Madara Uchiha...

Karin y el discutían acerca de su separación. No le gustaba nada el hecho de qué Karin no durará ni dos meses cómo esposa de su sobrino porqué eso frustraba sus planes.

-No entiendo cómo fuiste tan tonta como para aventar a la niña de las escaleras..- masculló Madara mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Ella tuvo la culpa..- chilló Karin en su defensa.

-Ah... Si.. De seguro ella te dijo "aviéntame de las escaleras, Karin"- el sarcasmo en la voz de Madara era evidente - es increíble que por tu culpa mis planes salieran mal..-

-No me hagas reír Madara.. Si tus planes nunca empezaron porqué Sasuke nunca dejo que me acercara a el y menos confió en mi... A parte tuve qué soportar que la sirvienta me soltara una cachetada..-

-Nunca confio en ti porque nunca hiciste nada para acercarte a el o al menos agradarle a la familia o a su hija... Y no se porqué dejaste que la sirvienta te soltara una cachetada... Y..-

El sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió en su regaño hacía Karin, ambos se miraron extrañados pues ya era tarde para visitas. Madara se levantó y caminó hacía la puerta, al llegar notó que había un sobre tirado. Lo recogió para revisarlo pero no traía remitente, algún sello ó algo por el estilo, abrió la puerta y se asomó para ver si veía a alguien pero nada, así que regreso adentro contemplando el sobre.

-Quién era?-

-Nadie.. Al parecer solo dejaron este sobre- contestó Madara señalando el sobre.

-Qué raro...-

Ambos estaban curiosos de saber que era o de que trataba, así que Madara lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo.

" Querido señor Uchiha...

La familia Uchiha es víctima de un engaño por parte de Sakura Haruno qué durante ocho años le a estado viendo la cara al Rey y ahora planea casarse con el.

Le aconsejó qué descubra la verdad qué oculta la sirvienta del Rey... Quizá con esa verdad usted pueda obtener lo que tanto desea que es convertirse en Rey, y así de una vez por todas quitar a su sobrino de en medió.

Y por favor... Evite esa boda"

Madara sonrió con malicia pues si eso resulta ser cierto y no era una broma... Tendría las armas perfectas para quitar a su sobrino del mandó.

-Qué dice?- preguntó Karin al ver que no decía nada.

Madara le entregó la carta y ella comenzó a leerla, una sonrisa atravesó su rostro.

-Así qué la sirvienta tiene un secreto...-

-Asi es mi querida Karin... Pero no se si lo que dice en esa carta sea cierto.. O sea una broma... - Madara observaba a Karin -... Asi que tendré que descubrirlo..-

-Nada me gustaría más qué ver a esa sirvienta sufrir y pagar por lo que me hizo... Pero, cómo lo harás?-

-Mmmm.. Ya lo veras mí querida Karin... Ya lo verás -

La mente de Madara ya estaba formulando un plan, después de todo era un Uchiha y no podía perder tiempo... Ya había esperado suficiente y no dejaría pasar mas tiempo, si el destino o quién fuera le estaban dando las armas... El tenía qué usarlas, anuqué eso significará herir a muchas personas...

...

Muajajaja aqui estoy de nuevo jaja que tal les pareció eh? Mmm.. Creen que Sasuke si intente enamorarse de nuestra Sakura?... El malvado de Madara descubrirá su secreto? Y quien habrá enviado esa carta? Mmmm debe de ser alguien que sabe el secreto de Sakura.. En fin jaja esperemos que esa boda no se vea frustrada y que nuestro Sasuke y nuestra Sarada perdonen a nuestra Sakura cuando sepa la verdad.. Al fin y al cabo.. Tamaki tuvo la culpa jeje ㈴1


	10. NUESTRA BODA

HOLA! JAJA E VUELTO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO JAJA ES INCREÍBLE QUE YA VALLAMOS EN EL CAPI 10! MMM.. LAMENTO LA TARDANSA PERO ESTABA CARECIENDO DE INSPIRACION JEJE Y ME DEPRIMIO VER QUE NO COMENTARON EL CAPI ANTERIOR n.n CREO QUE NO LES GUSTO TANTO JE PERO YA LO MEDIO SUPERE JAJA ESPERO QUE ESTE SI LES GUSTE Y QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS QUE RECIENTEMENTE HAN AGREGADO A FOLLOWERS Y FAVORITOS :,) ESO ME ALEGRA MUCHO JAJA Y SI LLEGO TU REVIEWS akanelyth Uchiha GRACIAS JAJA

BUENO GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER JAJA LE DEJO PARA QUE LEAN..

NUESTRA BODA

-Mama, ya lo discutimos y no voy a cambiar de opinión- Sasuke se tocó el tabique de la nariz como signo de fastidio.

Ya hace unos días habían regresado al reino, por más que les había insistido Kushina de que se quedaran unos días más, Sasuke se había negado por el hecho de que su madre se encontraba a cargo y no le inspiraba mucha confianza ese hecho, porque aún estaba molesta y podía cometer alguna imprudencia con tal de molestarlo. Así que procuro regresar lo más pronto posible para hacerse cargo de nuevo y para empezar a preparar su "Nueva boda" con Sakura.

-Pero Sasuke... ¿Porque ella?- pregunto Mikoto refiriéndose a Sakura, no era que Mikoto la odiara, pero no podía permitir que su hijo se casara con la "nana" porque eso no sería visto con buenos ojos en la "sociedad" - ¿No puedes elegir a alguien más?-

-No y no quiero elegir a alguien más, la quiero a ella.-

Sasuke se miraba decidido y sin intención alguna de cambiar de opinión y es que cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no había poder alguno que lo hiciera desistir.

-Pero….

-Pero nada Mama, la decisión ya está tomada y a Sarada le parece bien, así que, me casare con ella y espero que la trates bien… Es una buena mujer y se merece por lo menos una oportunidad de tu parte…-

Salió de la biblioteca sin decirle más, para Sasuke la plática ya estaba terminada y era hora de comenzar a planear una boda. En esos momentos deseaba que Hinata hubiera regresado con ellos y así le ayudara a planear la boda pero ellos se habían quedado por suplicas de Kushina que deseaba tener a sus nietos más tiempo. Y claro, Naruto se había encargado de decirle un "Nos vemos en tu próxima boda Sasuke" para asegurarle que de nuevo estaría por su castillo de visita. En cuanto a Sakura…. Ella no terminaba de asimilar el hecho de que se casaría y mucho menos de que sería con el rey, así que Sasuke dudaba mucho que lograra hacerse cargo de organizar una boda.

-¿Nervioso?- Pregunto Itachi al ver a su hermano menor en el balcón de su habitación dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

-No, es solo que me voy a casar y no sé cómo se llevara a cabo porque al parecer nadie quiere ayudar-

-¿Y acaso no eres tú el rey, Para ordenar que la preparen?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro pues no era muy común ver a Sasuke preocupado.

-Hmmh... No se cómo se hace…- murmuro con un ligero sonrojo - … Esas son cosas que organizan las mujeres… Como Mama o Tamaki…-

-Es curioso verte preocupado por algo como eso, pero supongo que Sakura no está en condiciones de organizar una boda… aún debe de estar en "Shock" –

-Algo así, y no quiero presionarla con esto-

-Mmmmm… Deja esto en mis manos Sasuke… - Itachi sonrió viendo a su hermano menor que se sorprendió al escuchar eso. – Me hare cargo y hare que Mama me ayude…-

Sasuke suspiro profundamente, estaba aliviado de recibir ayuda, quizá el preocuparse por todo eso era raro en el pero deseaba que su nuevo compromiso funcionara y sabía que Sakura no tenía experiencia en eso y quizá por su timidez sería incapaz de dar órdenes y organizar cosas, incluso dudaba mucho que quisiera usar un vestido de novia de esos elegantes y de seda pero él se encargaría de que lo usara.

-¿Enserio?-

-Claro, Mama me debe unos cuantos favores…- Itachi golpeo a Sasuke en la frente con su dedo índice como solía hacerlo cuando él era un niño, le dedico una sonrisa y salió de ahí.

Ahora todo estaba –prácticamente- solucionado y solo quedaba esperar a que el día llegara, Sasuke había fijado un tiempo de espera corto, puesto que no podía pasar demasiado tiempo sin esposa, de lo contrario no tardarían en quitarle el trono. Y ahora solo esperemos que nada interrumpa esa boda…. Sería una lástima que no se casaran…

…

En casa de los padres de Sakura, un hermoso carruaje se detenía mientras los padres de Sakura salían a recibir a quien quiera que fuera que venía ahí, a ambos les invadía un sentimiento de preocupación por el arribo inesperado de ese carruaje. Porque nunca se presentaba así tan de pronto, no sin antes ser avisados por Sakura. De el descendió, nada más y nada menos, que Madara Uchiha… Al parecer algo planeaba como para estar ahí.

-Buenos días Señor, ¿Le podemos ayudar en algo?- Kizashi Haruno hizo una reverencia al referirse a Madara, quien lo miro con superioridad.

-Buenos días… ¿Ustedes son los padres de Sakura Haruno?- pregunto mientras examinaba el lugar con la mirada.

-Así es, ¿Le sucedió algo a nuestra hija?-

La preocupación se hizo evidente en el semblante de los Haruno, el solo hecho de que algo le sucediera a su hija les asustaba rotundamente. Madara mostro una sonrisa que denotaba maldad, examinó a los padres de Sakura de pies a cabeza y suspiro ligeramente.

-Mi nombre es Madara Uchiha… mi sobrino es el rey… me a enviado para dar aviso de sus próxima boda-

Los Haruno se mostraron extrañados de aquello que se les había dicho, no entendían porque tenían que avisarles de ese hecho, ya que ellos no eran nada de la realeza o amigos de ellos.

-Su próxima boda se celebrara con su hija.. Sakura Haruno, ella será la nueva reina... – explico al ver los rostros de con función -… ahora que su secreto se a descubierto, a decidido casarse con ella y empezar de nuevo- esto último era una mentira.

Los padres de Sakura se tensaron ante el tema y fruncieron un poco el ceño, Madara se percató de eso y dedujo que su mentira iba por el camino indicado, después de todo, a veces el mejor método para sacar algo a la luz es dar pistas falsas de que se sabe algo de ese tema y esperar a ver cómo reacciona la persona… ¿o no? Y en caso de que estuviera en el camino equivocado ya se las ingeniaría para arreglar las cosas.

-Me temo que no sé de qué habla señor- Mabuki tenía un semblante serio, no pensaba hablar de eso con cualquier persona ¿o sí?

-No se preocupe señora, su "secreto" está a salvo, solo la familia Uchiha lo sabemos y mi sobrino a decidido remediar el daño y casarse con su hija- Madara seguía manteniendo su mentira y lo peor era que los Haruno estaban cayendo en ella.

-Eso tenía que hacerlo la "señora" Tamaki desde un principio y no esperar hasta este grado- replico con enfado Kizashi, ahora sí, todo comenzaba a girar a favor de Madara.

-¿Tamaki?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Si…-

-¿Les gustaría hablarme un poco de eso? Me gustaría tener una mejor declaración de los hechos, ya que Sakura no a logrado explicarlo bien… estaba destrozada- no sabía si estaba inventando bien su mentira o no pero al parecer funciono ya que ellos asintieron y lo invitaron a pasar.

Al entrar a la sencilla casa no pudo evitar poner una mueca de desprecio pero los Haruno al parecer no lo notaron. Comenzaron a contarle todo con calma, Madara por dentro pensaba lo rotundamente fácil que había resultado todo eso y que ahora tenía la carta perfecta para hundir a su sobrino y quitarle todo de una vez por todas. Los padres de Sakura decidieron confiar en él ya que en ocasiones anteriores Sakura les había contado de el pero no muy a fondo, pero en vista de que era el tío del rey, asumían que debían confiar en él. Y además les había mostrado un modelo de la invitación de la boda –que por alguna razón había llegado a sus manos- después de todo, él era Madara Uchiha y tenía todo perfectamente planeado.

-Les agradezco mucho el haberme aclarado mejor la situación- Madara intentaba sonar lo más amable posible, aunque eso le fastidiara por completo.

-No se preocupe señor Madara, nosotros le agradecemos el haber venido hasta aquí a traer la invitación-

Los tres se despidieron amablemente, Madara abordo su carruaje y regreso a su casa con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro por haber conseguido lo que tanto deseaba. Eso significaba el principio del fin para su sobrino pero por más que detestara esperar… ahora tendría que hacerlo, tendría que planear todo muy bien y decidir cuándo usaría es información a su favor… ¿A caso sería en la boda de su sobrino?

….

Los días pasaban relativamente rápido para Sakura, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su tiempo se había acabado y su boda estaba a unas cuantas horas de suceder. Unos días atrás le había mandado a sus padres un modelo de la invitación y una carta donde explica el porqué de su boda y varias cosas más, como el hecho de que no fuera en persona porque todo su tiempo se iba en preguntas como ¿Este color está bien Sakura? ¿Te gustan este tipo de flores Sakura? ¿Qué clase comida te gustaría Sakura? Y muchas preguntas más que ella no sabía ni cómo responder. Pero gracias a Itachi y a Mikoto había logrado zafarse de todas esas cosas, aunque desconocía como era que Mikoto había aceptado a ayudar en todo eso, pero debía agradecerle ya que gracias a eso, ella podía pasar un poco de tiempo con Sarada.

Ahora se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando fijamente el techo, no había logrado pegar ojo en casi toda la noche, solo pensaba en todas las "horribles" cosas que sucederían en su matrimonio – aunque no sabía porque se imaginaba eso, porque el rey nunca se había portado mal con ella- y le ilusionaba el hecho de que el rey le prometiera "intentarlo" con tal de casarse con ella. Deseaba enamorarse de el e intentar vivir como una familia feliz pero sabía que eso no se lograría hasta que no fuera completamente sincera con el rey y le contara la verdad. "Quizá debo decírselo.." pensó.

-¡Buenos días Sakura!- Sarada entro aun con su camisón blanco, venia extrañamente alegre - ¿Aun no te levantas? Ya es hora de que comiences a arreglarte- replico al verla ahí acostada.

Sakura suspiro mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, mostro una ligera sonrisa al ver la alegría de su hija, al parecer estaba más emocionada Sarada que la misma Sakura.

-Ya voy..- murmuro mientras trataba de ocultar un bostezo.

-¿No dormiste bien?- Sarada la miro con fingido enfado y negando con la cabeza y colocando sus manos en su cintura.

-Creo que los nervios no me dejaban dormir bien…-

-Ya veremos qué hacer con tu cara de sueño y esas ojeras... ahora ve a bañarte- ordeno y Sakura obedeció mientras se acercaba a abrazarla y al mismo tiempo darle un beso en la mejilla, causando que Sarada se sonrojara un poco.

Sakura se bañó y se colocó su sencillo jubón y su falda larga, después fue llevada a la habitación de Sarada donde la esperaba Hinata – lo cual la sorprendió- Sakura sonrió con algo de emoción al verla ahí, estaba aliviada de verla ahí y saber que la ayudaría, al menos tendría una amiga para ayudarla en todo eso.

-Pero ¿Cuándo llego, señorita Hinata?- pregunto con asombro pues según llegaría justo a la hora de la ceremonia.

-Adelantamos el viaje, ¿Crees que te dejaría sola en un día como este?- pregunto con amabilidad y haciéndole señas de que se sentara en el banquillo frente al tocador.

-Gracias…- murmuro conteniendo algunas lágrimas porque nunca nadie se había preocupado por ella, más que sus padres y su hija, pero de ahí en fuera estaba completamente sola.

-No me agradezcas Sakura… Para eso estamos las amigas-

Hinata le dedico una cálida sonrisa y comenzó a arreglarla. Sarada también comenzaba a arreglarse mientras veía de vez en cuando cómo iba quedando Sakura. Le agradaba el hecho de que se casara con su papa y por esa razón había amanecido de buen humor. Cuando termino de ponerse un hermoso vestido azul cielo en forma de campana y con manga larga y de que le dejaran su cabello suelto pero bien arreglado, salió camino a la habitación de su abuela.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto asomando su cabeza.

-Claro cariño, pasa-

-Hola abuela, buenos días. Vengo por el vestido de Sakura…- musito amable.

-Claro… Ahí está- le señalo una caja blanca cerrada que se encontraba en su cama. Sarada se acercó y lo tomo, quería ver cómo era pero decidió a esperar a que Sakura lo usara.

-Gracias abuela….-

-De nada cariño… Saluda a Hinata de mi parte- Sarada asintió y salió de la habitación.

Cuando llego a su habitación se encontró a Hinata amarrando el corsé que quedaría por debajo y sonrió al ver lo sonrojada que estaba Sakura, quizá era por vergüenza. Coloco la caja en la cama y se sentó a esperar que terminaran. Cuando por fin termino, le coloco el vestido de novia y la dejaron que se contemplara en el espejo, aunque no duro mucho ya que alguien llamaba a la puerta interrumpiendo el momento.

-Disculpen que moleste… pero tus padres están aquí Sakura- un amable Itachi le daba paso a los padres de Sakura. Al entrar no pudieron evitar soltar unas lágrimas al ver a la hermosa de su hija.

-Cariño… te ves tan hermosa…- Mebuki Haruno la abrazo completamente feliz de verla así.

-G-Gracias mama- intento con todas sus fuerzas no llorar.

-No hija, no llores… hoy es tu día, tienes que estar feliz- musito Kizashi abrazándola, pero era imposible no hacerlo con tantas emociones mezcladas.

-Perdonen que interrumpa pero… me gustaría darte esto Sakura- Itachi le dedico una leve sonrisa mientras le extendía una pequeña caja. – Tómalo como un regalo de bodas…- agrego al ver la cara de Sakura.

Sakura lo tomo dudosa, lo abrió y sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa lo cual causa que Itachi sonriera.

-No puedo aceptarlo…- musito regresando la caja a Itachi.

-Claro que puedes… además es tu boda y considere que sería un buen regalo… después de todo, la novia necesita algo azul –

Itachi tomo la caja y saco de ella una pulsera de zafiros, la coloco cuidadosamente en su muñeca y sonrió al ver que quedaba perfectamente y que resaltaba con su piel de porcelana. Le dedico una sonrisa y la abrazo. Quizá Itachi la quería más que el mismo Sasuke pero la razón era por el gran secreto que compartían y el hecho de que comprendía su dolor, y así cada vez faltaba menos para la ceremonia, en unos cuantos momentos se convertiría en la reina.

…

Las campanas sonaban anunciando una nueva boda, el rey esperaba con cierta inquietud al pie del altar, vestía con un elegante jubón de seda blanco con plateado que su madre había escogido para el, unos pantalones negros, y había intentado peinarse pero solo logro alborotar más su cabello, pero aun así lucia increíblemente guapo robándose, suspiros de una que otra chica en la ceremonia que estaba por empezar. Estaba un poco nervioso –lo cual era raro- pero lograba ocultarlo bien, era como la primera vez, como cuando se casó con Tamaki. Itachi se encontraba a su lado con una ligera sonrisa, le divertía ver a su hermano en esa situación ya que a él no lo engañaba en cuanto su nerviosismo.

-Deberías calmarte hermanito…- susurro a lado de él.

-Hmmh-

-Ella vendrá… solo está terminando de arreglarse… luce hermosa… - Sasuke frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su hermano, por algún motivo le enojaba que Itachi ya la hubiese visto y el no.

Cuando se disponía a contestar, las trompetas sonaron en señal de que la novia había llegado al altar, fijo sus ojos negros ónix en la entrada y vio como apareció tomada del brazo de su padre, no pudo evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa aunque no lograba verla bien por la luz de afuera. La fila de hombres saco sus espadas formando un arco por donde ella comenzó a caminar.

El corazón de Sasuke latió de una forma que ni él supo cómo explicarlo, su sonrisa de mostro un poco más al verla de cerca, lucia increíblemente bien, lucía un hermoso vestido de seda blanca de manga tres cuartos y sin escote, dejando sus hombros al descubierto al igual que una parte de sus brazos donde resaltaba una pulsera azul, tenía finos bordados plateados en las mangas y en la forma de campana. Esta vez le habían dejado suelto su cabello rosa con ondulaciones y perfectamente acomodado, era increíble como algo tan sencillo la hacía verse tan bien. Era digna de ocupar el lugar como reina.

Sarada venía detrás de ella sujetando la cola del vestido y con una leve sonrisa, todas las personas miraban anonadas de la belleza de Sakura…

-Es tan linda…-

-El rey tiene buenos gustos… ahora veo porque cambio a su antigua esposa…-

-Y creer que solo era una simple nana…-

Esos y muchos más murmullos se escuchaban ante su paso, claro que ella nos los escuchaba porque estaba más atenta en ver a Sasuke y lo bien que se veía, y también en procurar no estar tan sonrojada. Sasuke la miraba atentamente sin importarle la mirada de Kizashi Haruno, al parecer disfrutaba de la gran belleza que portaba Sakura. Cuando por fin llegaron a lado del rey, Kizashi se la entrego con un antiguo movimiento y le sonrió.

-Cuida bien de ella…- fue lo único que le dijo, Sasuke asintió.

Ambos se giraron preparados para que la ceremonia empezara. Para Sakura era un momento extrañamente feliz, al igual que para Sasuke, quizá ni uno de los dos sabía que era el comienzo de un nuevo amor o algo así…. Ambos estaban a nada de casarse y empezarían una nueva vida, aunque ni uno sabía nada del otro pero eso ya se encargarían de solucionarlo mas adelante…. Claro, si es que nadie intervenía en esa boda, porque todo puede pasar antes de decir "si acepto"…. ¿o no?


	11. LA PROMESA

HOLA JAJA E VUELTO! YA SE QUE E TARDADO MUCHO Y NO TENGO PERDON JE PERO EN MI DEFENSA SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE –TENGO UN JEFE EXPLOTADOR- E VIVIDO EN EL TRABAJO Y SE ME HACIA IMPOSIBLE ESCRIBIR. PERO LES E TRAIDO 2X1 JAJAJA DOS CAPITULOS PARA COMPENSAR LA ESPERA JAJA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE AGREGARON A FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWER Y POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS Y SU APOYO

AHORA EL CAPITULO…. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

**LA PROMESA**

-Puedes besar a la novia.

Sakura se giró hacia Sasuke un poco asustada por lo que les habían dicho, al fin estaban casados pero ahora solo hacía falta el beso que hay siempre en las bodas. Sasuke tenía esa mirada negra y neutral de siempre, suspiro y se acercó a ella sujetando su mejilla con ternura para después plantarle el beso.

Sakura cerró los ojos por instinto y se dejó guiar por los labios de Sasuke, "suaves y dulces" era lo que ambos pensaban durante el beso. Leves aplausos de escucharon en la iglesia por parte de los presentes haciendo que se separasen con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Felicidades Sasuke.- Naruto se acercó a su amigo con una enorme sonrisa. - Espero que puedas aguantar su mal genio- esta vez se dirigió a Sakura y esta solo asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Muchas felicidades Sakura.

Hinata y Himawari se acercaron a la peli rosa y la abrazaron. Pronto los padres de Sakura también se acercaron junto con unos cuantas personas más que conocían a Sasuke y que tenían curiosidad por saber quién era la nueva reina. Por otro lado, en la parte de la entrada alejado de todos se encontraba Madara contemplando la conmovedora escena de su sobrino y su nueva esposa.

Había decidió en el último momento no decir nada, ya que, tenía planes mejores para la valiosa información que tenía. Si los planes de aquella muchacha eran enamorar al rey y quedarse así como le reina, el la dejaría hacerlo. Dejaría que su sobrino se enamorara como un tonto y cuando más enamorado estuviera le dejaría caer la verdad pero no precisamente a el.

-Veremos qué opina el consejo cuando se entere de que su amado rey cometió adulterio- murmuro para el mismo con una sonrisa escalofriante.

Se dio la vuelta y decidió salir de ahí, ya había trazado cada parte de su plan para ejecutarlo meticulosamente. No podía haber fallas o no tendría otra oportunidad como esta, esa simple sirvienta le serviría para acabar con su sobrino.

-Gracias Sakura.- murmuro subiendo a su carruaje que lo esperaba afuera de la iglesia.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo terminara para Sasuke, todo gracias a su primera esposa, Tamaki había preparado la ruina del rey sin siquiera saberlo. Su deseo de ser madre ahora estaba por terminar con el reinado de Uchiha Sasuke y amenazaba con empezar un nuevo infierno para Haruno Sakura llevándose de por medio a Sarada. ¿Pero quién iba a saberlo? ¿Quién iba a saber que Madara terminaría enterándose de todo? Después de todo, nadie puede adivinar lo que el futuro nos tiene preparado.

…..

Sakura se removió bajo las sabanas, no tenía idea de que hora era pero los rayos del sol le decían que ya era hora de levantarse pero fallo en su intento al sentir una mana aferrándose a su cintura. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se giró para ver a un Sasuke medio dormido a su lado, si despierto se veía guapo, dormido no había palabra para describirlo. Un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de Sakura y pego un suspiro al ver la diferente que era esta situación a la primera vez que estuvo con él. La contempló por un rato más examinado cada parte de su hermoso rostro, estuvo tentada a acariciarle la mejilla pero se contuvo al recordar que apenas llevaban un día de casados y que si estaba durmiendo con él era porque él se lo había pedido...

**-¿A dónde va Sakura?- pregunto Sasuke al ver que la peli rosa se marchaba de la que era su habitación de él.**

**-A mi habitación a descansar, señor- contesto tímidamente y sin dejar de darle la espalda.**

**Sasuke suspiro, no estaba borracho ni nada de eso. Pero por alguna extraña razón deseaba que su nueva esposa se quedase a dormir con él aunque eso significará que el durmiera en el piso y ella en la cama. Después de todo eran esposos ahora y sería raro verlos dormir en habitaciones diferentes pero ¿Porque con Karin no fue así? ¿Porque con Karin no se preocupó ni un momento en que durmieran en la misma habitación? **

**-Quédese - intento que sonara como una petición pero estaba lejos de sonar así ya que Sakura lo escucho como una orden - Es mi esposa y debemos dormir en la misma habitación- agrego, suerte que Sakura no lo veía porque si rostro reflejaba algo de vergüenza.**

**-Pero...- Sakura no encontraba palabras para contestarle, no entendía porque le pedía eso si con Karin había dejado claro que dormirían en habitaciones separas ¿Porque a ella le pedía compartir habitación?**

**-Sakura, ahora es usted mi esposa y la nueva reina, está muy equivocada si piensa que se dormirá en la habitación que solía tener. Ahora debe ocupar su lugar aquí a mi lado- concluyo Sasuke, agradecía todas esas veces en las que daba discursos como rey porque ahora le había salido uno muy convincente. **

**-¿A su lado?-**

**Sakura hablo algo asustada y con miles de preguntas pasando por su cabeza pero la más importante era la idea de que el rey deseaba que cumpliera su deber como esposa y se acostara con él, pero ¿Acaso él era capaz de obligarla a algo así?**

**-No me mal interprete Sakura, solo digo que puede dormir aquí para cubrir las apariencias, no la tocare para nada. Usted dormirá en la cama y yo en el suelo.- Sasuke mostro una leve sonrisa divertida al pensar que Sakura se imaginaba otras cosas ¿Acaso lo creía un pervertido? Porque según hasta donde el recuerde siempre se comportó debidamente con ella. Se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia Sakura con tranquilidad.**

**-Ahora ya cámbiese y duerma porque ya es demasiado tarde y mañana tengo cosas que hacer- murmuro Sasuke a su oído y salió de la habitación dejándola sola.**

**Sakura se quedó un momento paralizada, aun no asimilaba todo lo que acababa de escuchar y por un momento se vio tentada a desobedecer al rey e irse a su habitación de siempre. Pero por algún motivo solo fue a por sus prendas para dormir y a revisar s Sarada para después regresar a la habitación del rey, él aún no estaba ahí así que se cambió rápido y se metió a la cama.**

**Al cabo de unos minutos entro Sasuke con tranquilidad y con unas cobijas en mano camino hacia Sakura para tomar una almohada.**

**-Puede dormir en la cama si lo desea- murmuro Sakura evitando la mirada de Sasuke - La cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos y usted es el rey. No puede dormir en el suelo-**

**Sasuke aceptó la invitación de Sakura ya que el suelo no se veía muy cómodo que digamos pero había algo más que lo llevaba a aceptar aquella invitación, algo muy en el fondo de Sasuke que no sabía que era pero le agradaba la compañía de aquella peli rosa. Opto por cambiarse y recostarse en el otro extremo de la cama, suspiro cansado y al cabo de unos minutos se quedó dormido, estaba agotado por el largo día que había tenido.**

**Sakura hablo algo asustada y con miles de preguntas pasando por su cabeza pero la más importante era la idea de que el rey deseaba que cumpliera su deber como esposa y se acostara con él, pero ¿Acaso él era capaz de obligarla a algo así?**

**-No me mal interprete Sakura, solo digo que puede dormir aquí para cubrir las apariencias, no la tocare para nada. Usted dormirá en la cama y yo en el suelo.- Sasuke mostro una leve sonrisa divertida al pensar que Sakura se imaginaba otras cosas ¿Acaso lo creía un pervertido? Porque según hasta donde el recuerde siempre se comportó debidamente con ella. Se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia Sakura con tranquilidad.**

**-Ahora ya cámbiese y duerma porque ya es demasiado tarde y mañana tengo cosas que hacer- murmuro Sasuke a su oído y salió de la habitación dejándola sola.**

**Sakura se quedó un momento paralizada, aun no asimilaba todo lo que acababa de escuchar y por un momento se vio tentada a desobedecer al rey e irse a su habitación de siempre. Pero por algún motivo solo fue a por sus prendas para dormir y a revisar s Sarada para después regresar a la habitación del rey, él aún no estaba ahí así que se cambió rápido y se metió a la cama.**

**Al cabo de unos minutos entro Sasuke con tranquilidad y con unas cobijas en mano camino hacia Sakura para tomar una almohada.**

**-Puede dormir en la cama si lo desea- murmuro Sakura evitando la mirada de Sasuke - La cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos y usted es el rey. No puede dormir en el suelo-**

**Sasuke aceptó la invitación de Sakura ya que el suelo no se veía muy cómodo que digamos pero había algo más que lo llevaba a aceptar aquella invitación, algo muy en el fondo de Sasuke que no sabía que era pero le agradaba la compañía de aquella peli rosa. Opto por cambiarse y recostarse en el otro extremo de la cama, suspiro cansado y al cabo de unos minutos se quedó dormido, estaba agotado por el largo día que había tenido.**

**Sakura estaba dándole la espalda contemplando el anillo de bodas que se encontraba en su mano, a partir de ese día ella era la nueva reina y esposa de Sasuke Uchiha aunque no sabía si estaba bien o no por el secreto que aún le ocultaba. Si él algún día lo llegase a descubrir seguro que nunca se lo perdonaría, pronto el agarre de Sasuke la saco de sus pensamientos sobresaltándola. Sasuke le había sujetado de la cintura con firmeza.**

**-Señor...- murmuro algo asustada de que la agarrase así pero Sasuke no contesto - Señor...- volvió a murmurar pero no había respuesta.**

**Solo se escuchaba su respiración acompasada y al sentir que no se movía dedujo que estaba dormido. Pego un profundo suspiro y al cabo decidió dejarlo así para que al cabo de unos minutos también ella se quedara dormida.**

Y al parecer en toda la noche no se había molestado en quitar su mano de la cintura de ella.

-Buenos días.

La puerta de la habitación daba paso a una Sarada que entraba alegremente, corrió hacia la cama y se dejó caer en medio de ellos dos. Sakura atino a sonreír con ternura y Sasuke envolvió entre sus brazos a su hija con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y con los ojos aun cerrados disfrutando de la compañía de su hija.

-¿Puedo ir hoy con Hinata al pueblo?- pregunto Sarada con tranquilidad.

-¿Solo por eso has interrumpido mi sueño?- contesto Sasuke con otra pregunta.

-La abuela Mikoto dijo que te tenía que pedir permiso a ti- se excusó la pequeña.

-Puedes ir pero lleva a Sakura contigo, asegúrate de que compre ropa adecuada de una reina-

-Claro.- contesto con una sonrisa Sarada.

-Señor no hace falta...-

-Sakura no discutas con papá y mejor arréglate que salimos al medio día- Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa al escuchar a su hija, sabía que Sakura nunca le diría que no a Sarada.

-¡Buenos días!-

Itachi entro a la habitación con alegría caminando hacia las ventanas y recorriendo las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del sol.

-Itachi- gruño Sasuke molesto al sentir el sol ofendiendo su rostro.

-Vamos hermano ¿Sigues durmiendo? Ya es tarde y tenemos que partir ya- Itachi negó con la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa a Sakura que causo que se sonrojara - Hasta Naruto ya está listo, solo faltas tú-

-Hmmp-

Se levantó algo molesto dejando a Sarada en la cama junto a Sakura, estaba molesto porque no deseaba levantarse y porque por algún motivo que desconocía se había quedado dormido. Esa era la primera noche que dormía tan bien, después de la muerte de Tamaki no había logrado conciliar bien el sueño hasta ahora ¿Pero porque?

Sarada y Sakura se dedicaron a arreglarse para bajar al pueblo. Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto salieron de viaje a un encuentro con Shikamaru Nara y su padre. Era algo de negocio entre ellos y tardarían tan solo un día en volver.

...

-Ignóralos Sakura-

Hinata le dedico una sonrisa tranquila sin despegar la mirada del frente, ahora caminaban por las calles del pueblo en busca de ropa para Sakura pero por donde quiera que pasaran se le quedaban viendo a la peli rosa, unos con mirada inquisidora, otros con curiosidad y muy pocos con respeto por ser la reina. Trataba de mantener esa sonrisa pero le resultaba cada vez más difícil ya que solo bastaba ver como trataban a Hinata con tanta amabilidad y respeto mientras que a ella solo la veían como un bicho raro.

-¿Que le habrá visto el Rey? No es muy bonita que digamos.

-¿Su cabello será natural?

-Es increíble que el rey se casara con una sirvienta.

Esos y más comentarios se escuchaban ante su paso por las calles pero solo bastaba una mirada asesina de Sarada para que guardaran silencio y regresaran a sus actividades, después de todo la niña había heredado esa mirada Uchiha intimidante.

-Creo que Sarada está aprendiendo a tener esa mirada asesina de su padre- musito Bolt con una sonrisa burlona. Sarada veía al frente y tenía el ceño fruncido y esa mirada intimidante.

-Sarada...- susurro Sakura poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Odio que te miren así, deberían ocuparse de sus propias vidas- contesto la pequeña relajando un poco su semblante y diciendo lo último en voz alta para que la escuchara más de uno - Y no estas al pendiente de la tuya-

-Le tienen envidia porque tu padre reparo en ella, en lugar de organiza un baile de señoritas para escoger a su nueva esposa- contesto Hinata con una ligera sonrisa - Es natural que se dediquen a buscarle defectos-

-Lo se Hinata, pero eso me molesta- murmuro la pequeña.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su Hija la defendía de todos.

-Solo ignóralos.

-Entremos ahí- Sarada camino a una tienda llena de vestidos de todos tipos y colores.

Hinata, sus hijos y Sakura la siguieron con tranquilidad. Después de saludar a la señora del lugar y después de que Hinata y Sarada se debatieran en una batalla campal contra Sakura porque esta no aceptase que se le comprara tantos vestidos, terminaron por obligarla a aceptarlos y salieron con casi haber comprado todos los vestidos de la tienda.

Bolt, Himawari y Sarada terminaron comprando muchos dulces, Hinata solo llevaba unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba para después regresar al castillo ya casi de noche. Los hombres aun no regresaban y optaron por cenar sin ellos, platicaban y reían sobre como había marchado la boda el día anterior y la bonita pareja que hacían Sasuke y Sakura. Bolt y Sarada peleaban con palabras uno a cada lado de la mesa, causando la risa de sus madres.

...

-Veo que mi hija no es la única que cuida de las flores-

Sasuke se encontraba detrás de Sakura, llevaba rato observándola quitar maleza y regando plantas cortando una flor de vez en cuando, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al recordar como en su habitación siempre había un florero lleno de hermosas flores que hasta parecían ser escogidas cuidadosamente y ahora comprobaba que si eran escogidas por nadie más que su esposa.

-Solo le ayudo a cuidarlas- contesto tranquila, no se asustó por la repentina aparición de Sasuke ya que se había acostumbrado a que Sasuke apareciera de la nada pero si se extrañó de verle, llevaban como un mes sin hablarse o verse porque Sasuke últimamente estaba demasiado ocupado - ¿Que hace por aquí?- pregunto sin dejar de acomodar las flores.

Sasuke no se sorprendió por su pregunta pues estaba claro que no le había dedicado el tiempo adecuado y que en cierta forma estaba faltando a la promesa que le hizo de intentar quererla pero últimamente estaba teniendo problemas con su reino y aunque deseaba pasar tiempo con Sakura y su hija le resultaba imposible. Hasta que el día de hoy decidió hablar con ella, después de un largo mes de solo verse para dormir ya que ni siquiera a la hora de la comida lograban verse, Sakura siempre se la pasaba con Hinata y los niños.

-Venga conmigo, quiero hablar con usted.

Sakura suspiro y se levantó girándose hacia él, su rostro lucia serio como siempre pero también cansado. Caminaron en silencio mientras que por la mente de Sakura pasaban muchas posibilidades del porque Sasuke deseaba hablar con ella después de un largo mes en el que a penas y cruzaban palabra. ¿Acaso ya deseaba terminar con esa farsa del matrimonio? ¿Ya se había cansado de ella? ¿Había encontrado a una mujer a la que si quería? Algo oprimió su corazón ante sus ideas. Pero de inmediato cambio al recordar que Sasuke no había cumplido su promesa de intentarlo.

-Le he pedido a Naruto que alargue su estancia un poco más- soltó Sasuke con un suspiro mientras se sentaban en la mesita del jardín - Creo que la compañía de Hinata le sienta bien y así usted tanto como Sarada no están tan solas-

-Son una buena compañía- murmuro Sakura con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sakura, lamento no estar con usted el tiempo que se merece pero he tenido trabajo junto con Naruto y nos resulta estar cerca, sé que prometí intentarlo y esa promesa aun la pienso cumplir- Sakura no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se alegraba un poco por la confesión de Sasuke –Solo deme un poco más de tiempo para terminar de resolver mis problemas y me dedicare a usted y Sarada- concluyo sin dejar de ver al frente.

-No tiene por qué darme explicaciones, yo sé que usted es el rey que siempre debe ver por su reino.- la peli rosa sonrió para indicarle que todo estaba bien – todo está bien – murmuro por ultimo.

\- No estoy muy seguro de eso pero para empezar de una vez hay que tutearnos – Sakura se sonrojo ante eso ultimo – Ya estamos casados y llevamos un mes, así que, es mejor que comencemos a tutearnos –

-Pero…-

-Pero nada Sakura- Sasuke sonrió de lado robándole el aliento a la peli rosa, se levantó y camino hacia ella con calma y metiendo una de sus manos a su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto al ver que le tendía una cajita negra.

-Mi regalo de bodas- contesto.

Sakura lo tomo dudosa ante la mirada penetrante de Sasuke, comenzó a abrirlo con algo de curiosidad y al abrirla por completo sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, dentro de la cajita había un prendedor en forma de flor de cerezo con un extraño color rosado que brillaba elegantemente, era de tamaño pequeño pero hermoso.

-No es tan llamativa como la pulsera que te dio Itachi pero lo considere ideal para ti- musito con un suspiro.

-Es hermoso pero no puedo aceptarlo…- murmuro cerrando la cajita.

-Si aceptaste la pulsera que te regalo mi hermano no entiendo porque no aceptar el mío que soy tu esposo- la respuesta de Sasuke les sorprendió a Sakura ¿Tanto le molestaba que usara la pulsera que le regalo Itachi? Era su hermano y a ella le había gustado aquella pulsera, a parte estimaba a Itachi.

Sakura suspiro rendida y asintió, Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción y le ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara.

-Caminemos por los jardines-

De nuevo asintió y comenzaron a caminar, la sensación que tenía al estar cerca de Sasuke aumentaba cada vez más en lugar de desaparecer pero comenzaba a gustarle aunque solo lo viera para dormir y que de vez en cuando cruzaran una que otra palabra. Disfrutaron del recorrido por los jardines del reino con tranquilidad y calma inundándolos, platicaban de cosas triviales para conocerse más, bueno solo Sasuke quería conocerla más ya que Sakura había aprendido muchas cosas de el en el tiempo que llevaba con ellos.

Al verlos pasear por el jardín cualquiera diría que eran una pareja feliz y llena de amor, la imagen era sencillamente hermosa con el atardecer de escenario y el suave viento acariciando sus rostros. Reían con tanta facilidad que resultaba difícil creer que Sasuke luciera tan relajado y amable ya que solo eso se había visto cuando estaba casado con Tamaki, pero esta vez era diferente , estando con Sakura lo inundaba una paz y una aura diferente a la que cuando estaba con Tamaki pero ¿Sasuke se daría cuenta de eso?

-Hacen una hermosa pareja-

Hinata se acercó a Sarada que se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación observando la escena que daba su papa con Sakura, estaba conmovida y alegre por ver que su papa lucia feliz igual que ella.

-Sí, creo que Sakura es la indicada para papa- murmuro mientras una imagen de su "mama" pasaba furtivamente por su cabeza.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa y sujeto a la niña por los hombros en señal de apoyo mientras seguían contemplando a aquella pareja que platicaba animadamente disfrutando la compañía el uno del otro.


	12. LA VERDAD

**LA VERDAD **

-¿Por qué hay una reunión del consejo?- pregunto Sakura terminando de acomodar la ropa de Sasuke.

-Deben tener una noticia para mí- contesto con ese tono serio que lo caracterizaba. – Espero que no sea nada grave-

-Yo también- murmuro con preocupación.

Sasuke le sonrió de lado sujetándola de la cintura y dándole un tierno beso, ella enrosco sus manos en su cuello jugueteando con su cabello.

-Te quiero…- murmuro Sakura separándose un poco de sus labios

– Volveré lo más rápido que pueda- le dio un beso rápido y se dispuso a salir de su habitación dejando a Sakura con una sonrisa y suspirando.

Ya había pasado un año y medio desde que se habían casado, Sasuke había cumplido su promesa de intentarlo y había terminado enamorándose de la peli rosa. Habían compartido muchos momentos juntos y llenos de alegría, ella había logrado llenar el vacío corazón de Sasuke con amor y dedicación. Tamaki solo se había convertido en un querido recuerdo para Sasuke y aunque siempre la recordaría ahora ya tenía a alguien más por quien velar y cuidar a parte de su querida hija que también había aceptado a Sakura como si de verdad fuese su madre aunque no estaba muy alejada de la realidad.

También habían pasado su primer momento íntimo y a diferencia de la primera vez, ella se entregaba por amor deseando más que nunca ser su mujer en cuerpo y alma. Se habían compenetrado perfectamente haciendo esa primera vez de ambos inolvidable pero aún estaba de por medio ese secreto que Sakura le ocultaba a Sasuke pero aún no se decidía por decírselo. Hinata le había dicho cientos de veces que se lo dijera pero ella se empeñaba en darle largas porque no encontraba la forma de hacerlo, Sakura y Hinata se comunicaban por cartas ya que Hinata y su familia habían regresado a su reino hace ya bastante tiempo y aunque la extrañaba le consolaba el hecho de que se escribieran cada semana contándose todo lo que les pasaba.

El cumpleaños de Sakura estaba cerca y Sasuke había pedido se organizara una fiesta para celebrarlo, pero durante los últimos días Sakura había sentido un nudo en la boca del estómago, como si le avisara que algo andaba mal pero no sabía que podía ser ya que nada había pasado. Por el contrario, todo iba bien en su matrimonio y con su hija, incluso se había ganado ya la aceptación de Mikoto. ¿Qué podía ser? Suspiro intentando olvidar ese nudo en su estómago y se metió a bañar.

…..

Sasuke caminaba con su paso firme y seguro hacia uno de los salones de su castillo, ese salón estaba especialmente apartado para las reuniones del consejo que rara vez se daban. No sabía porque razón le habían llamado pero debía ser urgente como para que le pidieran que se llevara la reunión de un día para otro. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y entro con tranquilidad, en el salón se encontraba una mesa cuadrada con ocho lugares, estaba iluminado por antorchas que hacían parecer misterioso el lugar. Las ocho personas ahí presentes se colocaron de pie al verlo entrar pero de todas esas personas el que llamo la atención fue su tío ¿Qué hacia el ahí?, todos los demás lucían más serios de lo normal y lo recorrieron con su fría mirada hasta llegar a la mesa.

-Buenos días- saludo sin dejarse intimidar por ninguno de ellos.

-Buenos días Sasuke- saludo un hombre de cabello gris que tenía la mitad de su rostro cubierto dejando ver solo sus ojos.

-Kakashi- murmuro Sasuke a modo de saludo.

-Toma asiento Sasuke- pidió Kakashi sentándose al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke se sentó sin despegar la mirada de los demás y mucho menos de su tío que le miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos. El consejo estaba formado por siete personas que buscaban lo mejor para el reino y para el rey. Una de las siete personas era Kakashi seguido por Hiruzen, Danzou, Mitokado, Koharu, Tsunade e Ibiki.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de esta reunión?- pregunto Sasuke con esa voz fría y cruzándose de brazos.

-El tema es algo delicado- Kakashi hablo apoyando sus codos en la mesa y entrelazando sus manos. – De lo que contestes depende tu título de rey-

Sasuke se tensó al oír eso ¿Qué era tan grave como para quitarle el trono? No mostro expresión alguna ya que tenía todas las miradas acusadoras, se mantuvo en su lugar esperando que continuaran pero no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada furtiva hacia su tío que seguía mostrando ese extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Sasuke Uchiha…- musito Hiruzen tratando de encontrar la delicadeza para decírselo.

-Sasuke Uchiha estas acusado ante este consejo de haber cometido adulterio durante tu matrimonio con la difunta Tamaki Uchiha- soltó Danzou interrumpiendo a Hiruzen.

Sasuke se llenó de sorpresa que no mostro pero si sintió al escuchar semejante cosa, él nunca había cometido adulterio, jamás le faltaría el respeto de esa forma a Tamaki ¿De dónde sacaban eso?

-Esas son estupideces- bramo molesto y levantándose de sus lugar, era increíble que lo acusaran de eso y lo más seguro era que fuera su tío, de lo contrario ¿Qué más podría hacer ahí?

-Tranquilízate…- musito Kakashi manteniendo su típica cara de pereza.

-¿De dónde sacan eso?-

-De la relación que sostuviste con Sakura Haruno durante tu matrimonio y de la cual nació Sarada Uchiha para después hacerla pasar como hija de Tamaki y tuya- Koharu explico sin dejar de ver sus expresiones.

-¿Sakura?- Sasuke se sorprendió aún más y esta vez no logro ocultarlo ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver ella aquí? Nunca había mantenido una relación sentimental con ella hasta hace un año que se casaron y lo peor era que creían que Sarada era hija de ella – Sarada no es hija de Sakura, es hija mía y de Tamaki- afirmo.

\- Haz logrado ocultar durante mucho tiempo tu adulterio y el hecho de que tuviste una hija como resultado del mismo, haz engañado a este consejo y aun así te atreves a negarlo- al parecer Danzou parecía disfrutar igual o más que Madara la cara de Sasuke.

-¡No cometí adulterio!- alzo la voz mientras golpeaba con su puño la mesa. – No sé de dónde demonios sacan eso-

-Quizá no lo hiciste voluntariamente sobrino, lograron engañarte en tu propia casa y lo peor fue que caíste…- Madara destilaba frialdad en sus palabras observando a su sobrino mirarlo con rabia, aunque poco le importaba como lo miraba -… Esa sirvienta logro meterse en tu cama de alguna forma para quedar embarazada, Tamaki la descubrió y al saber que estaba embarazada le quito a la niña para criarla como su hija, la sirvienta no tuvo de otra que aceptar las condiciones de Tamaki para quedarse aquí en el castillo y a lado de su hija, bueno estoy seguro que lo hizo más por permanecer a tu lado que por la niña. No me sorprendería a que esa Sakura haya sido quien mato a Tamaki disfrazando su muerte como una enfermedad más solo para estar a tu lado y convertirse en la reina. Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a sus padres y ellos te confirmaran todo- concluyo Madara con una mirada más sombría que antes.

Sasuke no asimilaba todo lo que su tío le acababa de decir, era imposible que Sakura hiciera algo así y bueno, de verdad lo era pero Madara había modificado un poco la verdad a su favor. Sasuke permanecía de pie tratando de negarse todo lo que acaba de oír pero la imagen de cuando vio a Sarada y a Sakura dormir le llego a su cabeza, aquel día en el que encontró similitudes entre ellas dos… un mar de emociones lo inundo haciendo que su corazón se oprimiera y un nudo en la garganta le impidiera hablar. "Sakura jamás haría algo así" se decía una y otra vez recordando todos los momentos que habían compartido desde su boda.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del salón caminando a grandes zancadas hacia su habitación en busca de Sakura, poco le importo dejar al consejo ahí. Odio, rencor, sufrimiento, confusión, negación, dolor y muchos sentimientos pasaban por él, necesitaba desesperadamente confrontar a Sakura y que le dijera que todo era una cruel mentira. Entro a su habitación y casi suspiro de alivio al verla ahí sentada en la cama despreocupadamente peinando a Sarada. La pequeña la recibió con una sonrisa al igual que Sakura.

-Déjame a solas con Sakura, necesito hablar con ella- ordeno sin despegar la mirada de la peli rosa.

Sarada asintió al ver la cara de enojo de su papa, sabía que cuando estaba enojado no era bueno contradecirlo. Sakura le miro confundida y algo intimidada por la mirada que le daba, cuando por fin escucho que la puerta se cerraba la sujeto de los hombros con poca delicadeza y viéndola directamente a sus ojos jade

-¿Tu eres la madre de Sarada?- soltó sin rodeos.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa pero de inmediato cambio a miedo y preocupación, su alma abandono su cuerpo, Sasuke lo sabía y estaba segura que nunca se lo perdonaría. La boca se le seco y su voz la abandono. Para Sasuke solo le basto con ver la reacción de la peli rosa para saber que todo lo que le habían dicho era verdad, una maldita verdad que amenazaba con destruirlo.

-Es verdad…- murmuro sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-Sasu… Sasuke- murmuro intentando encontrar las palabras para defenderse.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz?- pregunto Sasuke con la voz más fría que nunca.

Repentinamente toda la sorpresa y demás sentimientos habían desaparecido de el solo para ser ocupados por algo parecido al odio y el rencor mirándola con tanto desprecio como le fuese posible en ese momento.

-Tamaki…. Tamaki ... me… Tamaki me obligo- alcanzo a murmurar en su defensa.

-¡Mientes!- la aventó contra la cama y camino hacia el tocador estrellando su puño en el cristal, estaba lleno de rabia y enojo, el hecho de que ella le dijera que era culpa de Tamaki le había llenado más de odio ¿Cómo se atrevía a culpar a su amada y difunta esposa?

-Sasuke, Tamaki me obligo a hacerlo… yo no quería hacerlo- lo último lo dijo en un murmuro y acercándose a él, no sabía lo peligroso que resultaba acercarse a él en ese estado.

Sakura comenzaba a soltar lágrimas de desesperación, una punzada fuerte en su corazón se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Justo ahora que había logrado encontrar la felicidad se le venía abajo haciéndola regresar a la desdicha solo porque Sasuke se había enterado de la verdad.

-No te atrevas a culparla a ella… no mereces ni mencionar su nombre. Ella te dio su confianza, trabajo y te considero una amiga para que tu terminaras metiéndote en mi cama no sé cómo –

Cada palabra que Sasuke le soltaba estaba llena de desprecio hacia ella y que se le clavaban como finas dagas a su corazón hiriéndola de gravedad.

-Tamaki no es lo que tú crees… murmuro llamando la atención de Sasuke que se giró hacia ella con su mirada más sombría que antes y el ceño completamente fruncido pero ella no lo noto porque veía al suelo para darse valor de confrontarlo porque debía decirle quien era su esposa en realidad ya que Sakura no sabía cómo le habían contado la verdad de las cosas -… Tamaki contigo era una pero a tus espaldas era otra… fue ella quien planeo todo y se aprovechó del gran amor que le profesabas para verte la cara…- no sabía cómo le salía la voz para decirle todo lo que le había dicho, solo veía como apretó sus puños y camino hacia ella de forma peligrosa y amenazante pero ella ya estaba paraliza en su lugar.

Sasuke la sujeto del brazo con fuerza, demasiada fuerza que comenzaba a dejarle marcada su mano en el brazo de ella pero poco le importo porque estaba demasiado concentrado fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto retándola a que le repitiera lo antes dicho.

-Lo que oíste…- contesto en un murmuro casi inaudible.

Sasuke enfureció mas ante su respuesta y la sujeto dispuesto a correrla del castillo sin importarle que fuera su esposa, la sacaría a patadas dejándola en la calle de donde nunca debió salir.

-Suéltala Sasuke y no te atrevas a lastimarla más…-

La autoritaria voz de Itachi llamo la atención de Sasuke, su hermano había entrado a la habitación y se encontraba con un semblante serio e indescifrable. Sasuke lo miro con odio ¿Por qué defendía a Sakura?

-Es una traidora...- siseo Sasuke con odio.

Sakura sintió como el corazón se le hacía pedazos ante las palabras de Sasuke ¿Dónde estaba el amor que le profesaba? Aunque nunca le había dicho un "Te amo" solo le había dicho que la quería y nada más.

-No me interesa que sea, aléjate de ella- Itachi hablaba en tono frio y sin mostrar expresión alguna.

Sasuke apretó más el brazo de Sakura.

-Me estas lastimando…- murmuro.

-Suéltala- advirtió una vez más Itachi.

Sasuke bufo molesto y la aventó contra Itachi, este la sujeto con cuidado y colocándola detrás de él.

-Ella pudo haber matado a Tamaki… Quiero que se valla de mi castillo o de lo contrario me encargare de sacarla yo mismo a patadas de aquí- soltó con más enojo que antes y saliendo de la habitación hecho una fiera.

Sakura no pudo más y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo comenzando a llorar aún mas ¿La creía una asesina? Sentía todo su cuerpo desvanecerse ante tal idea y situación. El dolor más grande e intenso se apodero de ella causando la pero sensación en ella.

-Madara le conto la verdad a su modo- Itachi se arrodillo frente a ella y la abrazo tratando de calmarla, podía sentir claramente como temblaba y lloraba desesperadamente.

-Nunca me va a perdonar- soltó entre sollozos.

-Lo hará, solo tiene que saber la verdad autentica y no la alterada.-

Sakura lloro aún más, había perdido lo poco que había logrado con Sasuke pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era…

-Sarada- murmuro al recordar a su pequeña hija y el hecho de que supiera la verdad.

¿Será capaz Sarada la perdonarla?


	13. LA VERDAD PARTE 2

HOLA DE NUEVO! E VUELTO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO JAJA Y CON BUENAS Y MALAS NOTICAS

LA BUENA ES QUE ME ALEGRA VER SUS COMENTARIOS :,) Y QUE AUN SIGUEN POR AQUÍ LEYENDO ESTA HUMILDE HISTORIA Y QUE YA TENGO LA MITAD DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESCRITA, ASI QUE PRONTO ACTUALIZARE PRONTO JEJE Y LA MALA ES QUE ESTA HISTORIA YA ESTA A UNOS CAPITULOS DE LLEGAR A SU FIN YA COMIENZO A TRABAJAR EN ESO JA

BUENO LES AGRADESCO MUCHO TODOS LOS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJAN JEJE Y A LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN AGREGADO A FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWERS.. MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Y SIN MAS LES DEJO LEER… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO PORQUE A MI SI JAJA

….

-Sarada déjame entrar... Por favor-

Las súplicas de Sakura no eran atendidas por nadie pero eran escuchadas por un pequeño rubio que mantenía pegado a la pared donde observando a Sakura de rodillas y pegada a la puerta de la habitación de Sarada. El pequeño rubio sintió un hueco en el corazón al verla llorar y suplicar con desesperación que Sarada le abriera la puerta. ¿Cómo Sarada podía hacerle algo así? Era su madre y tal parece que a la pequeña eso no le importaba.

Trago grueso al ver que el llanto de la peli rosa se intensificaba más, de pronto apareció la madre del pequeño rubio acercándose a Sakura, se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrazo intentando consolarla. Su madre era una mujer extraordinaria capaz de sentir el dolor de las personas como si fuera el de ella, así era su padre también y por eso estaba orgulloso de ser hijo de ellos y ahora él era capaz de sentir ese dolor que sentía Sakura ante el desprecio de su hija...

Ellos habían llegado apenas hace unas horas al reino Uchiha por motivo de la celebración del cumpleaños de Sakura, su madre estaba emocionada por ver de nuevo a la peli rosa y su padre por ver a su amigo, sin embargo, esa emoción desapareció cuando al llegar se encontraron con un Sasuke hecho una furia peleando con Itachi a palabras, su padre se había quedado a intentar solucionar la situación entre los hermanos Uchiha mientras el, su mama y su hermana subían a instalarse en sus habitaciones acompañados de Mikoto que en el camino les explico un poco la situación de la ocurrido.

Una vez arriba, pasaron por la habitación de Sakura y escucharon claramente como Sarada le decía a Sakura "Te odio" "aléjate de mí" " yo solo tengo una madre y se llama Tamaki Uchiha", el pequeño rubio no entendía porque Sarada le decía eso a la peli rosa pero vio cómo su madre y Mikoto entraron en la habitación, Mikoto le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a Sakura mientras se llevaba a Sarada con ella. Su madre abrazo a la peli rosa y ambas comenzaron a platicar un poco.

Después su padre había pedido hablar con su madre a solas pero el cómo todo niño lleno de curiosidad y queriendo entender la situación se dedicó a escuchar la plática de sus padres. Cuando comprendió todo lo que su madre había dicho decidió ir al jardín pero en el camino tenía que atravesar por la habitación de Sarada, fue ahí cuando vio a Sakura suplicando que la dejara entrar y explicarle las cosas pero no había respuesta alguna de la niña. No pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza al ver semejante escena, el nunca despreciaría así a su madre y no entendía porque ella si era capaz de hacerlo. Pego un ligero suspiro y observo como su madre ayudaba a la peli rosa a levantarse, debió haberla convencido de ir a su habitación porque enseguida se perdieron en el pasillo.

Espero un poco sin saber que hacer exactamente, por alguna razón le preocupaba Sarada aunque nunca hubiesen sido muy unidos podía comprender su dolor y sabía que a su corta edad estaba sufriendo mucho, primero perdiendo a su supuesta madre y ahora enterándose de que su verdadera madre era su nana. Aunque el nunca había pasado por nada de eso ya que había tenido la fortuna de tener una hermosa familia pero tan solo imaginarse como seria estar en su lugar le causaba un hueco en la boca del estómago y una opresión en su pecho. Cansado de tanto pensar en la situación decidió regresar a su habitación a descansar un poco, pero al infante en que lo hacía escucho una puerta abrirse. Se giró al instante para ver a una peli negra salir con la cara roja de tanto llorar y que aun soltaba uno que otro sollozo, comenzó a seguirla preocupado por lo que pudiese pasarle.

Cualquiera pensaría que era un niño acosador si lo veían seguirla pero no le importaba, la siguió hasta los jardines principales, se adentró en ellos con el siguiéndola. Se escondió detrás de un árbol mientras veía como Sarada se dejaba caer en medio de las flores que tanto cuidaba, enterró sus manos en la tierra apretando con bastante fuerza, se dio cuenta de que comenzó a llorar cuando vio cómo su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y los sollozos se escuchaban de nuevo pero esta vez con más fuerza. Aquella niña necesitaba a su padre pero a estas alturas su padre estaba igual o peor que ella.

-Sakura podría estar contigo ahora, no se merece que la desprecies de esa forma- musito Bolt saliendo de su escondite y caminando hacia Sarada.

Sarada se paralizo al escucharlo, dejo de llorar y por un instante pareció que había dejado de respirar.

-Claro que se lo merece...- contesto la niña con voz fría digna de un Uchiha.

-Durante todos estos años ella dio todo por ti, cuido y velo por ti. Te dio su amor, te protegió con su vida, te defendió con uñas y dientes como lo haría cualquier mamá, te apoyo en todo y siempre estuvo ahí para ti... ¿Y así le pagas?- cuestiono el pequeño rubio llegando a su lado, permaneció de pie viendo a la nada y con sus pequeños brazos cruzados.

-Tú no sabes nada...- su voz estaba cargada de frialdad, más que la primera vez -... No metas en lo que no te importa.-

-Quizá no son mis asuntos, pero Sakura es amiga de mi mama y ella está sufriendo porque Sakura lo hace. No sabe cómo ayudarla y le duele verla así... Así que si mama sufre, yo también sufro por ella.-

Cualquiera que viera hablar al pequeño Bolt diría que era u adulto en el cuerpo de un niño, al parecer en esos momentos había dejado de ser el niño alegre e hiperactivo que siempre andaba bromeando para dejar ver su lado serio y sensato que había heredado de su madre. No cabía duda que tenía a unos excelentes padres.

-Príncipe tonto...- murmuro Sarada con fastidio y enojo, no le gustaba que Bolt se metiera en algo que según ella el no entendía - ... Tu madre no te abandono como a mí...- agrego apretando aún más la tierra blanda en sus manos.

-¿Abandonar?- pregunto Bolt confundido y viendo por primera vez a la peli negra con cierto asombro porque la historia que el había escuchado no hablaba de "abandonar". -Sakura ¿Te abandono?- agrego aun sin creerlo.

Bolt se sentí a su lado con sus piernas en forma de genio y sus brazos aun cruzados, vio que la pequeña tenía el ceño fruncido y pudo apreciar que en esos ojos negros ónix había dolor y enojo. No pudo evitar pensar lo parecida que era a Sasuke.

-Cuéntame la verdad- pidió Bolt, deseaba escuchar la versión de ella y comprobar que era la misma que el tenia.

Sarada soltó un profundo suspiro resignada, sabía que si no le contaba él no la dejaría en paz y se convertiría en una verdadera molestia.

-"Ella" busco la manera de meterse con mi papa sin que él se enterara...- comenzó a contar con rencor en si voz y con la mirada clavada en las flores - ... Se embarazo de mí no sé con qué planes pero antes de que lograra Tamaki la descubrió y "Ella" sin tener otra opción por ser descubierta me regalo con Tamaki dejándome a mi suerte con ella. Tiempo después regreso con remordimientos y suplicándole a Tamaki que la dejara estar a mi lado... Tamaki no pudo negarse al ver su supuesto arrepentimiento...- hizo una pausa para tomar una pequeña flor - ... La dejo estar a mi lado pero con la condición de que nunca me diría la verdad. Luego Tamaki enfermo y murió... Papa y el consejo creen que ella la mato para casarse con papa y convertirse en la reina.- concluyo con voz baja.

Bolt no sabía qué hacer, su cara era un poema de sorpresas al escuchar a Sarada ¿Quién demonios le había contado eso? Le habían distorsionado completamente la verdad que el conoció por su mamá y la cual creía porque dudaba mucho que su mama mintiera. Su mama nunca mentía y eso él podía asegurarlo o dejaba de llamarse Bolt.

-¿Y tú también crees eso de ella?- pregunto tratando de no hacer un escándalo, espero la respuesta de Sarada pero solo vio cómo su mirada entristeció por completo y suspiro -¿Quién te conto la verdad?- pregunto cambiando el tema.

-Karin...- murmuro y fue ahí cuando Bolt entendió todo, esa mujer había buscado la forma de fregarle la vida a Sarada por lo que le habían hecho -... Pero mi papa no lo negó y Sakura tampoco - se excusó.

-Tu papa no sé porque no lo haya negado pero en cuanto a Sakura... ¿Acaso la dejaste darte una explicación?- pregunto con los brazos al aire, estaba a casi nada de armar un alboroto por todo lo que había escuchado -No verdad ¿Entonces cómo crees en la palabra de esa mujer?- musito de nuevo al ver que Sarada solo se encogía de hombros -Eres igual que tu papa que cuando les da el ataque de "soy un Uchiha todopoderoso arrogante, frio y nació" no escuchan a nadie y prefieren quedarse con la primera versión juzgando y causando dolor a la persona que les mintió sin darle la oportunidad de hablar- Bolt negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces evitando a toda costa reír por eso de "soy un Uchiha todopoderoso arrogante, frio y necio" que había dicho, lo había escuchado una vez de su padre cuando hablaba de Sasuke y ahora él se lo decía a la pequeña Uchiha.

-Bolt...- siseo Sarada en tono amenazante porque el chico se estaba pasando de la raya.

Bolt sonrió de forma nerviosa al ver como Sarada le mandaba una mirada asesina, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a hablar nuevo porque tenía que decirle la verdad que el sabia.

-Sakura no hizo nada de esas cosas malas que te contaron. Sakura era muy joven cuando conoció a Tamaki. Sakura necesitaba ayuda para atender a su madre pero los médicos del pueblo en el que ella vivía no le quisieron ayudar porque era pobre... Tamaki junto con Nekobaa la vieron y desde ese momento ya tenían planes para ella - se dejó caer en entre las flores viendo al cielo y con los brazos en su nuca - Curaron a su mama, se ganaron su confianza cuidando de ella, la alimentaron, le compraron ropa a ella y a sus padres, le dieron sustento a su casa. Siempre estuvieron al pendiente de ella y cuando llego el momento...- Bolt hizo una pausa, había recordado en si mente cada palabra con la que su mama le conto a su papa pero se había detenido al llegar a la parte más fuerte.

-¿Y?-

Escucho la voz de Sarada y sintió su mirada impaciente porque le siguiera contando y decidió seguir. Le conto lo demás con delicadeza o como él lo había entendido pero termino por contarle todo, había corrido con suerte de que la pequeña Uchiha lo escuchara y no se hubiera marchado dejándolo ahí solo y cerrándose en su propia versión de la historia. Algo en Bolt hizo que Sarada lo escuchara contarle toda la historia, no sabía que era pero no había podido levantarse y dejado ahí solo, quizá había sido porque la había seguido hasta ahí e incluso pudo estar preocupado por ella...

-Creo que a ti y a tu papa les contaron la verdad de diferente manera...- murmuro Bolt al ver que Sarada se mantenía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Es verdad todo la que me acabas de decir?-

-¡Claro, mi mama me lo dijo y ella nunca miente!- replicó Bolt con su tono escandaloso que tanto había luchado por contener.

-Entonces...-

-Entonces están juzgando mal a Sakura y debes pedirle una explicación, veras que te dirá lo mismo que yo te dije.-

Bolt asintió con los ojos cerrados esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro pero en el fondo deseaba que Sakura le contara lo mismo que el o de lo contrario la niña Uchiha lo mataría por haberle mentido. Confiaba en su madre pero uno nunca sabe.

-Eso hare.- Sarada se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar con paso seguro ya un poco más calmada. Cuando estuvo unos cuantos pasos alejada de Bolt lo llamo por su nombre haciendo que el rubio se girase -Gracias- fue lo que le dijo casi en un susurro que el logro escuchar bien.

Mostro una enorme sonrisa orgulloso de haber logrado calmarla y explicarle la verdad. Se levantó corriendo de su lugar y corrió tras de ella, tenía que acompañarla a ver a Sakura y de paso el verla a su mama para contarle su gran Azaña.

...

-¿Se lo contaste?-

Hinata mantenía abrazada a Sakura, ambas estaban en la habitación de la peli rosa y sentadas en la cama, tras haberla encontrado en el pasillo le había hecho compañía hasta que logro calmarla y que le contara todo lo que había pasado antes de que ellos llegaran.

-No, pensaba hacerlo hoy en la tarde pero tuvo una reunión con el consejo y después llego reclamándome lo de Tamaki- murmuro sin separarse de Hinata - ¿Quién se lo habrá dicho?-

-Naruto me dijo que Itachi lo puso al corriente de la situación diciéndole que en esa junta del consejo acusaron a Sasuke de adulterio y quieren destituirlo de su cargo de rey. Al parecer dicen que todo fue obra de Madara-

Hinata suspiro recordado como momentos antes le había contado todo la verdad a su esposo para calmarlo y darle argumentos con los cuales enfrentar a Sasuke y hacerlo entrar en razón porque desde que se había encerrado en la biblioteca no había querido salir para nada.

-¿Cómo se enteró Madara?- Sakura se preguntó más a si misma que a Hinata.

-No lo sé...-

La peli rosa sabía que Hinata nunca diría nada, confiaba en ella ciegamente así que solo tenía en mente a una persona a parte de Itachi que sabía su secreto.

-Nekobaa- murmuro

-Puede ser...- Hinata pego un gran suspiro -... Pero quien haya sido ya no importa, les han contado la verdad a su forma para que ellos te odien. Itachi cree que es un plan de su tío para quitarle el reino a Sasuke-

-Tengo que hablar con Sasuke y con el consejo, tengo que explicarles todo...- murmuro comprendiendo la situación.

Sakura se había enamorado de Sasuke, a pesar del odio y la forma en que la trato seguía preocupándose por lo que podía sucederle. No deseaba que le quitaran su reino porque sabía lo mucho que eso le afectaría y lo que menos deseaba era verlo sufrir tanto o más que ella. Después de todo Sakura se había aferrado al hecho de que Sasuke y Sarada tenían la versión equivocada de los hechos y si ella lograba contarles la versión real... Tal vez y solo tal vez la entenderían y la aceptarían a su lado, y si no se aferra a eso ¿Entonces a que lo haría?

-Si pero debes esperar a que las cosas se calmen un poco, quizá mañana puedas hacerlo. Por ahora necesitas descansar porque en tu estado no puedes estar de un lado para otro- Hinata se levantó con calma y le dedico una leve sonrisa - Te prepárate un té para que descanses mejor y no te preocupes por Sarada. Yo me encargo de ella-

Sakura asintió mientras la veía abandonar la habitación, permaneció por unos momentos ahí sentada en la orilla de la cama con su semblante triste, los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar y su mirada triste que ya no tenía ese brillo de alegría de siempre. Se levantó de su lugar para salir de la habitación, necesitaba ver a su hija y hablar con ella, no podía simplemente dejar que Sarada tuviera una idea equivocada de ella.

Llego a la habitación de la pequeña y la puerta se encontraba abierta, hecho un vistazo rápido y noto que no había nadie. Pensó en ir a buscarla a una de las torres del castillo ya que últimamente pasaban tiempo juntas en esa torre porque a diferencia de las demás, esta estaba sola dejando disfrutar de la espléndida vista de los jardines y de una paz relajante. Madre e hija iban ahí por las tardes a leer cuentos o libros disfrutando su mutua compañía, incluso Sasuke había tenido que buscarlas ahí un par de veces.

Llego a la habitación de ahí y no vio a nadie, no había rastros de que alguien hubiera estado ahí. Soltó un ligero suspiro al recordar los momentos que pasaron ahí durante el último año... Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de alejar esas lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos sin mucho éxito. Unas cuantas lagrimas lograron escapar y el dolor en su pecho se intensifico más, se calmó así misma para salir de ahí, no debía darse por vencida en su búsqueda por su hija. La única opción que le quedaba era el jardín del que cuidaban ambas, así que emprendería su camino a ese lugar.

-Pronto seré Rey.

Se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo al escuchar voces aproximarse, no reconoció la voz pero vio dos siluetas reflejarse en el suelo que se aproximaban hacia donde estaba ella. Se le hacía raro porque esa torre nadie la visitaba más que ellas dos y lo más raro era ¿Quién pronto seria Rey? Porque hasta donde ella sabía, Sasuke aún era el rey. Solo había dos habitaciones en esa torre, una era de la que ella acaba de salir y la otra estaba enfrente, no sabía a qué habitación se dirigían y con el miedo de ser descubierta se metió en la que anteriormente había salido.

Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado de no ser escuchada e intento guardar silencio absoluto para no ser descubierta. Escucho los pasos acercarse más y más, su corazón estaba a todo lo que daba por el miedo y mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Todo su ser se relajó al escuchar como entraban en la habitación de enfrente, espero unos momentos y salió de su escondite para huir hacia los jardines o a su habitación en caso de no encontrar a Sarada.

-Llevas diciendo eso desde que te conozco-

La voz que escucho cuando iba pasando se le hizo familiar, detuvo su paso sigiloso afuera de la habitación sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Ahora estoy a un paso de lograrlo-

-Madara...- murmuro con asombro al reconocer la primera voz que escucho en el pasillo.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba con la oreja derecha pegada a la puerta intentando escuchar algo más.

-Sasuke esta devastado ¿Crees que la sirvienta le cuente la verdad?-

"Karin" pensó al reconocer por completo la voz de la chica ¿Cómo era que esos dos se conocían?

-Aunque quisiera contársela, Sasuke no la escuchara, conozco bien a mi pequeño sobrino y sé que se quedara con la versión que yo le di- Madara destilaba maldad en cada palabra que soltaba - Debe estar volviéndose loco en estos momentos, pronto vendrá la intervención de Danzou en mi plan-

-¿Donzou está de tu lado?-

-Claro, ¿Quién crees que me ayudo a matar a Fugaku?-

Sakura tuvo que taparse la boca para no hacer ruido por la sorpresa de lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Madara y Danzou habían matado al padre de Sasuke? Negó con la cabeza tratando de controlarse por el descubrimiento que había hecho.

-¿Porque será que no me sorprende eso?- Karin hizo una pausa y se escuchó como caminaba por la habitación - ¿Y qué hará Danzou?-

-Sasuke se ha enamorado de la sirvienta y ahora debe estar perdiendo la cabeza por todos los sentimientos que ocurren en él, no piensa claro y puede tomar decisiones equivocadas-

-Y Danzou como miembro del consejo "Observara" eso y convencerá a los demás de que Sasuke no es apto para seguir siendo Rey ¿No es así?-

-Así es Karin... Piensas igual que yo. Los demás viejos lo aprobaran y los únicos que quizá no, serán Kakashi y Tsunade. Danzou se encargara de convencer a Hiruzen... Y yo me encargaré de los otros dos y de Itachi-

Sakura no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, era increíble tanta maldad y lo peor es que se trataba del tío de los hermanos Uchiha de quien hablábamos ¿Cómo era capaz de eso?

-No creo que Itachi interceda, quizá se preocupara más por el bienestar de la sirvienta que por el de su hermano-

Eso ya era demasiado, Sakura ya no podía seguir escuchando más a esos dos, retrocedió unos pasos dispuesta a darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí, le tenía que contar la verdad a Sasuke y si este no le creía ella se encargaría de hacerlo entender de que tenía al enemigo en su casa. Pero sin embargo, sus pasos se vieron detenidos al chocar con algo o más bien alguien.

Sakura se paralizo al infante al sentir a alguien detrás de ella, había estado tan atenta a la plática que nuca se percató de la presencia de alguien más, sintió como si su alma la abandonara en ese instante, palideció más de lo normal y sintió su corazón dispararse de miedo. Se dio lentamente la vuelta para ver quién era la persona que la había descubierto... Por poco se desmaya al ver a Danzou Shimura detrás de ella con toque sombrío y molesto viéndola, ese hombre daba miedo y los sentidos de Sakura le habían avisado que estaba en peligro.

-Danzou...- soltó en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Señorita Sakura... La curiosidad Mato al gato-

...

Sasuke llevaba rato sentado en su trono, había abandonado la biblioteca solo para terminar en el salón donde se encontraban los tronos de los respectivos reyes, en ese salón se llevaban a cabo las audiencias donde más de una vez había sido acompañado por Sakura.

Naruto estaba sentado en uno de los tres pequeños escalones que elevaban los tronos, Itachi estaba sentado al lado de Sasuke ocupando el lugar que le correspondía a la reina. Todos permanecían en un incómodo silencio intentando decir algo o al menos encontrar la forma de decirlo, Sasuke les había dicho que ordenaría a su guardia real sacarlos del salón si uno de ellos dos se atrevía a mencionar algo del tema de Sakura. No había logrado zafarse de ellos y lo habían seguido hasta el salón de audiencia, así que, los amenazo para que lo dejaran pensar un poco. Por eso nadie emitía palabra alguna.

Sasuke Uchiha se debatía en una guerra interna, miles de sentimientos atravesaban por el sin poder descifrar porque o simplemente porque no quería descifrarlos. Una parte de su ser le decía que debía odiar y despreciar a la peli rosa por haberle mentido de esa forma pero la otra parte se negaba hacerlo y mantenía la esperanza de que todo fuera una mentira. El joven rey se negaba todo lo que sentía por ella, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de ella pero él no lo sabía, aun no lo descubría por estar pensando en Tamaki y en tratar de odiar a la peli rosa.

-Sasuke...- Naruto hablo rompiendo el silencio, ya no soportaba más.

-Naruto- la voz fría y amenazante de Sasuke no causó estragos en el rubio que se había decidido a hablar con la verdad de una vez por todas.

-Tienes que escucharnos, la verdad que te contaron no es la correcta... -

-Guardias- Sasuke no pensaba escuchar estupideces, hablo con voz autoritaria llamando a sus guardias para que sacaran al rubio del salón y casi enseguida los guardias atendieron su llamado - Saquen a Naruto de aquí- ordeno.

Las miradas de los guardias viajaban de Naruto a Sasuke y viceversa, dudaban un poco en acatar la orden de su rey porque era del príncipe de quien hablaban. Itachi se levantó y camino con paso tranquilo hacia los guardias, al igual que Naruto estaba dispuesto a terminar con esa situación de una vez por todas.

-Déjennos solos -

Itachi mantenía la calma, los guardias miraron de nuevo a su rey a la espera de que aprobara la orden de su hermano.

-Itachi- advirtió Sasuke con voz amenazante y lanzando una mirada asesina a su hermano que no se inmuto ni tantito ¿Cómo se atrevía su hermano a cuestionar sus órdenes?

-E dicho que salgan- por primera vez todos en ese salón escuchaban a Itachi Uchiha hablar con voz fría y autoritaria como su hermano o incluso como su padre, Sasuke se sorprendió por la actitud de su hermano pero logro ocultar su sorpresa. Los guardias asintieron enseguida y salieron dejándolos solos de nuevo -Estoy cansado de lidiar contigo todo el día solo porque sientes que has sido traicionado, lastimaste a Sakura tanto física como emocionalmente sin siquiera darle oportunidad de hablar y no has sido capaz de hablar con tu hija que te necesita en estos momentos ¿Qué clase de rey eres hermano? Si no eres capaz de lidiar con los problemas de tu casa... Y como ingrediente extra tengo a mama encima de mí y a punto de sacar a Sakura a patadas de aquí. - soltó un suspiro y camino de regreso a su antiguo lugar - Ya es de noche y estoy cansado, deseo ver a Sakura antes de dormir al igual que deseo arreglar esta situación, así que, guarda silencio y escucha- ordeno .

Sasuke no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que su hermano le hablaba así de esa forma como el solía hacerlo con las demás personas, estaba molesto pero también sorprendido.

-Todo empezó hace ocho años atrás...-

Naruto comenzó a contarle todo antes de que le contestara a su hermano, trato de hacerlo lo más breve y conciso que pudo pero como se trataba de Naruto... Divago varias veces en el asunto hasta que termino de contar todo. El semblante de Sasuke no tenía precio en ese momento, reflejaba confusión, frustración y odio que no pasó desapercibido para sus dos acompañantes. Naruto por el contrario estaba relajado y tranquilo, era como si se hubiera liberado de una pesada carga.

-Eso no puede ser verdad- contesto apretando sus puños.

-Para ti es más fácil creer que Sakura es la mala de la historia solo porque siempre creíste conocer bien a Tamaki ¿No es así Sasuke?- pregunto su hermano masajeando sus cienes. -Es una lástima que Tamaki ya no este aquí para que la enfrentes-

-Tamaki no sería capaz de algo así- afirmo Sasuke tratando de convencerse a sí mismo porque a estas alturas le costaba trabajo creerlo pero tenía que aferrarse a algo. -Ella no podría...-

-Dime Sasuke, ¿nunca se te hizo extraño que justo unos días antes del parto se marchara? - Itachi se levantó para caminar hacia su hermano - Justo cuando se fue de viaje tuvo a Sarada y regreso con ella en sus brazos pero también con su llegada apareció Sakura ¿No es extraño?-

-Nadie presencio el parto más que Nakobaa- agrego Naruto con seriedad.

-Nekobaa...- murmuro Sasuke como si hubiese hecho un descubrimiento - ... Traigan a Nekobaa-

-Bueno idea Sasuke-

-Ella puede decirnos la verdad- Naruto apoyo a Itachi, quizá Nekobaa les podría confirmar lo que ellos ya sabían pero que Sasuke se empeñaba en negar.

Necesitaba que alguien se lo confirmara de lleno y quien mejor que la abuela de su esposa que siempre fue su acompañante y quizá la confidente de sus más grandes secretos. Tanto Itachi como Naruto habían logrado hacer que Sasuke escuchara la versión de ambos ya que no quería escuchar a Sakura al menos a ellos sí.

El llamado de la puerta interrumpió su plática, a los pocos segundos entro Hinata acompañada de Bolt, Sarada y Himawari. Los cuatro venían con cara de preocupación que causo que aquellos tres hombres intuyeran que algo andaba mal.

-Lamentamos interrumpir su reunión- Hinata hizo una leve reverencia, de inmediato Naruto se acercó a ella - Pero quería preguntarle algo señor- esta vez se dirigió a Sasuke por completo.

-Hmmp-

-¿A visto a Sakura?- pregunto con preocupación en su voz, Itachi y Naruto se miraron extrañados y Sasuke sintió un sentimiento extraño nacer dentro de el ante la pregunta de Hinata - Los niños y yo la hemos buscado por todo el castillo y no la encontramos, creímos que quizá estaría aquí con ustedes pero veo que no-

-¿Ya buscaron en los jardines?- intervino Itachi, era raro que la peli rosa se perdiera por ahí y más en estos momentos de tensión - ¿En las torres?-

-Ya tío pero no la encontramos- contesto la pequeña Sarada con preocupación y sintiendo remordimientos por todo lo que le había dicho antes ya que había desaparecido antes de que lograra hablar con ella.

-Quizá se marchó del castillo-

La voz fría e indiferente de Sasuke causó molestia en Itachi, Naruto pero más en Hinata que se le noto enseguida porque frunció el ceño ante la respuesta del rey.

-Ella no haría algo así, tiene cosas que solucionar aquí. No se iría así como si nada- Hinata defendió a su amiga.

-¿Porque no? No me sorprendería si decidió marcharse antes de que yo la corriera se aquí-

Esas palabras detonaron la furia de la peli azul, se separó de su esposo y se acercó al rey con paso decidido. Sin titubear le soltó una cachetada, Naruto no se creía lo que su esposa acababa de hacer, acababa de golpear al rey.

-Debería darle vergüenza hablar así de la madre de su hija mi señor. Esa mujer que tanto desprecia ahora se dedicó años de su vida a cuidar en las sombras el bienestar de su hija ¿Y así es como le paga? - Hinata hizo una pausa para tomar más aire y continuar - Sé que cometió un error pero recuerde que su difunta esposa también. Usted mi señor habla y goza de ser un rey justo y honorable... Entonces sea justo y dele la oportunidad a Sakura de hablar, quítese esa venda de los ojos para poder ver la verdad que tanto se niega a creer- Itachi y Naruto solo observaban asombrados a la peli azul proseguir con su regaño - Espero que nunca se arrepienta de todo esto que está haciendo... Por ultimo mi señor, si de verdad algún día quiso o aprecio a Sakura inicie su búsqueda porque ella no huyo como usted lo está haciendo al huir de la cruda verdad... Búsquela porque si no lo hace se arrepentirá- Hinata se dio la vuelta sujetando la mano de los niños para salir de ahí.

-¿Porque habría de arrepentirme?- pregunto desafiante Sasuke segado por el coraje que lo inundaba por ser golpeado, era la primera vez que alguien le levantaba una mano.

-Porque Sakura está embarazada… está esperando un hijo suyo.-


	14. SEIS MESES

HOLA HOLA! YA SE QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR PORQUE LES HABIA DICHO QUE TENIA LA MITAD DEL CAPITULO ESCRITA PERO… NO LOGRABA PLASMAR LO QUE YO QUERIA…. Y AL FINAL E CONSEGUIDO ESTO JA DEBO ADMITIR QUE LLORE CUANDO LO LEI PERO ME GUSTO JAJA ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIEN Y AUNQUE ES CORTITO… PROMETO QUE EL OTRO SERA MAS LARGO Y EMOCIONANTE!

Y CAMBIANDO DE TEMA QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOOOOSSS LOS QUE AGREGARON A FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWERS.. ESO ME HACE MUY MUY MUY FELIZ AL IGUAL QUE TODOS LOS HERMOSOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJAN :D PORQUE LOS LEO TODOS ;)

Y SIN MAS LOS DEJO LEER…

…...

"Tamaki solo quería ser madre, tener un hijo y encontró esa posibilidad en Sakura... Cometió un error humano" esas palabras retumbaban en su mente como si se hubieran tatuado en su cerebro, hacía ya tres días que Nekobaa le había confesado la verdad... Aunque al principio no quería, accedió por las súplicas de Sarada, la pequeña lloro y suplico que se le contara la verdad. Quería saber si todo lo que Bolt le había dicho era verdad, padre e hija ahora sufrían las consecuencias de sus desprecios hacia la persona que más los había amado y que llevaba tres días desaparecida.

-¡Maldita sea!-

Sasuke soltó un grito lleno de frustración mientras tiraba todas las cosas del escritorio de la biblioteca, en esos momentos se odiaba tanto por ser tan ciego y no permitir que ella le contara la verdad... Ahora estaba perdida y lo peor era que estaba embarazada, esperaba un hijo de él. Había sido tan idiota al dejarse engañar, ahora tenía ese dolor alojado en su pecho que cada vez se hacía más intenso acompañado de un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

-¿Dónde estás Sakura?-

Comenzó a soltar lagrimas amargas y llenas de dolor, deseaba encontrarla sana y salva. Deseaba encontrarla para pedirle perdón, decirle que era un idiota que no merecía el amor que ella le daba, que no la merecía a ella... Aunque existía la posibilidad de que si la encontraba ella no lo perdonara, que lo odiara y hasta que se quisiera separar de él. Apretó los puños con fuerza estampándolos en el escritorio, maldijo varias veces hasta que comenzó a aventar cosas por todos lados destrozando el lugar; libros salían de un lado a otro mientras gruñidos de enojo, frustración y dolor emanaban de Sasuke...

-¡Basta papá!-

Sarada se detuvo en medio del lugar mientras veía a su papa destrozar todo, Sasuke no se había percatado en que momento su hija entro o cuánto tiempo llevaba viéndolo así. Suspiro pesadamente al verla ahí de pie llorando con tristeza, camino hacia ella y ponerse de rodillas para abrazarla, ella era lo único que tenía ahora... Una parte de Sakura y del amor que hubo entre ellos pero que él se negó a ver por la supuesta traición de ella.

\- Sarada- murmuro a su oído con suplica - No te mereces esto-

-Papá... Tienes que traerla de vuelta- murmuro entre sollozos.

Sasuke sintió que el dolor perforaba hasta lo más profundo de su pecho al escuchar a su hija llorar suplicándole que le regresara a su mamá.

-Tienes que estar estable... No puedes perder la cordura, no ahora que Sakura necesita que la encuentres y la traigas a salvo aquí con él bebe, con mi hermano- Sarada coloco sus manos en el cuello de Sasuke intensificando más su abrazo - No puedes desplomarte... No ahora que te necesito, no te quiero perder a ti también-

-Sarada... -

Sasuke aspiro su suave aroma a cerezas como el de Sakura, se notaba que había pasado tiempo en la habitación de ellos... Entre las cosas de Sakura.

-Te prometo que la traeré a salvo contigo y nos volveremos una familia de nuevo-

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente separándola de ella, limpio sus lágrimas y le dio un beso en la frente, cumpliría su promesa a como diera lugar. Por él, por su hija, por Sakura, por ese bebe que venía en camino y por ese amor que ahora descubría con más intensidad que antes. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle...

-Dile a tu tío y a Naruto que los acompañare en la próxima búsqueda-

...

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas como cada noche desde hace seis meses, seis largos meses en que la tenían secuestrada, extrañaba a su pequeña hija... Extrañaba a su esposo aunque ambos la hubieran tratado mal. A ella no le importaba, solo quería verlos una vez más para decirles cuanto los amaba y que esperaba un nuevo integrante de la familia, suspiro tristemente...

_-Danzou...- soltó en un susurro casi inaudible._

_-Señorita Sakura... La curiosidad Mato al gato- _

_Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a ese hombre, su cuerpo se paralizó evitándole huir de ahí. Danzou la sujeto del brazo antes de que pensara en hacer algo, abrió la puerta bruscamente y la aventó hacia dentro ante la mirada de Karin y Madara que de inmediato arquearon una ceja._

_-Deberían tener más cuidado a la hora de reunirse, nunca saben que gato puede andar por ahí de curioso-_

_-Así que te gusta husmear - murmuro Karin acercándose a ella con paso sigiloso y amenazante._

_-¿Que tanto escuchaste?- Madara se cruzó de brazos sin moverse de su lugar._

_Sakura permaneció en silencio con mirada clavada en el suelo, deseaba que la tierra se la tragara, sentía claramente la mirada penetrante de Madara. ¿A caso se atreverían a hacerle daño a la reina? Pero si habían matado al padre de Sasuke ¿Que los detenía de hacerle daño a ella? Quizá y hasta le esperaba el mismo destino que a Fugaku... _

_-Hay que matarla- alzo su mirada asustada hacia Danzou._

_-Estoy de acuerdo con Danzou- musito Karin con desinterés._

_Ahora si estaba en graves problemas, su corazón seguía latiendo con desesperación a cada palabra que esas tres personas decían._

_-No la mataremos, la sacaremos de aquí. La mantendremos cautiva... - Madara esbozo una sonrisa escalofriante - ... Puede serme útil cuando llegue el momento- _

_-¿Estás seguro?- Karin frunció el ceño._

_-Insisto en que deberíamos matarla- _

_-Tengo otros planes para ella...- _

_Madara se acercó a la peli rosa y acarició si cabello causándole asco a ella. Sonrió de nuevo y le soltó un golpe seco haciendo que se desmayara._

Cuando Sakura despertó estaba en esa habitación que solo tenía un colchón en el suelo, un baño y unas cuantas velas. Las ventanas tenían barrotes y ella siempre permanecía con un grillete en su tobillo con una larga cadena que permanecía unida a la pared para impedirle escapar o cometer una tontería, se encontraba recostada contemplando el techo mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

-Tu papá nos va a encontrar... - murmuro al sentir como se movía, noche tras noche se repetía lo mismo y se aferraba a eso - ... Nos llevara a casa, con tu hermana-

Soltó más lagrimas amargas, quizá Sasuke ni siquiera la estaba buscando porque existía la posibilidad de que la odiara por la verdad que él conocía, al igual que había la posibilidad de que creyeran que había huido y que no sospechaban que estaba secuestrada, después de todo, ya habían pasado seis meses que estaba ahí. Y no había indicios de que la estuvieran buscando.

-Volveremos a ser una familia-

Se levantó al escuchar unos pasos afuera de su habitación, se sentó con las manos aun en el vientre. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sasori, uno de los dos chicos que Madara había asignado para que cuidaran de ella. Curiosamente ese chico era aquel que había conocido el día del baile de máscaras.

-Te traje de cenar- murmuro entregándole una charola.

-No tengo hambre- contesto tristemente y viendo al suelo.

-Sakura...-

Sasori no era malo, solo había tomado malas decisiones que lo habían llevado a esa situación porque en el tiempo en que había estado cuidando de ella... Habían entablado cierta amistad pero aun así no podía dejarla ir porque tenía una deuda con Madara que de no ser saldada... Mataría a su abuela Chiyo.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto, sus jades viajaron hacia el rostro de Sasori que permanecía con un semblante preocupado - ¿Que pasa Sasori?- volvió a preguntar, intuía que algo no andaba bien.

Sasori sujeto su nuca, soltó un suspiro y se sentó a lado de ella sujetando su mano.

-Sasuke... Tu esposo... - trago grueso intentando buscar las palabras para no dañarla - ...-

-¿Que tiene Sasuke?- pregunto con voz ronca al ver que Sasori no le decía nada, sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente con preocupación.

-Le han quitado la corona-

Sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, abrió los ojos como platos y ligeramente su boca, sintió alojarse un dolor en su pecho al imaginarse como deberían de estar Sasuke y los demás. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos ahora que Sasuke ya no era rey?

-¿Porque?- murmuro con un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos comenzaron a picarle por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir - ¿Que paso?-

Sasori se percató como comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, sintió tristeza al verla así, se acercó a ella envolviéndola en un abrazo. La peli rosa correspondió el abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él comenzando a llorar con tristeza, preocupación y dolor.

-Deidara investigo un poco... - Deidara era su mejor amigo y compañero en todo eso. - ... Dice que al parecer Sasuke no soporto tu perdida, escucho rumores en el pueblo de que se estaba volviendo loco por no encontrarte en ningún lado. Busco por todo el reino y más allá tratando de encontrarte pero no lo logro...- Sasori soltó un suspiro pesado al saber que quizá él podía hacer algo - ... Dicen que no soporto el dolor de no encontrarte a ti ni a tu hijo, porque él sabe que estas embarazada... A pesar de los seis meses que han pasado el no paraba la búsqueda y durante esos seis meses, Sasuke comenzó a descuidar el reino- De nuevo se sintió como basura al sentir como Sakura intensificaba su llanto.

-Con... Continua- suplico entre sollozos.

-El reino se volvió vulnerable y comenzó a tener pérdidas... El consejo lo declaro incapaz de seguir al frente y le quitaron la corona para dársela a Madara ya que Itachi sufrió un accidente... Ahora mismo se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte-

Sakura no soporto más, sintió su corazón partirse en cientos de pedazos al saber que todo lo que ella conocía poco a poco se había desvanecido... Ahora que sabía que Madara tenía la corono ¿Qué pasaría con su hija? ¿Con Sasuke? ¿Con los demás integrantes de la familia Uchiha? Tan solo de pensar en que algo malo les pasara quería morirse.

-Si tan solo me hubieras ayudado, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Mi familia está en peligro - murmuro alejándose de Sasori, destilaba odio y desprecio al pelirrojo - Todos ellos pueden morir solo porque tu no me ayudaste... Te odio-

Se alejó de él refugiándose en una pequeña esquina aunque su pie permanecía un poco estirado ya que la cadena no le dejaba llegar del todo. Se abrazó a si misma soltando sollozos. Apretó sus ojos fuertemente repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo era mentira o un mal sueño porque deseaba que fuera así, que todo lo que había vivido fuera solo una pesadilla, una pesadilla que acabaría en cuanto despertara.

Sasori trato de acercarse a ella pero teniendo aun los ojos cerrados le grito que se fuera, Sasori no dijo más y abandono la habitación para bajar al primer piso, entro a la pequeña estancia donde habían unos cuantos sillones. Deidara lo esperaba ahí mientras jugaba con arcilla haciendo pequeñas figuritas.

-Le regalare estas figuras de arcilla a Sakura para cuando nazca su bebe... Tenga con que jugar, hum-

Tanto Deidara como Sasori se habían encariñado con la peli rosa, ambos chicos eran buenas personas que desgraciadamente habían terminado convirtiéndose en secuestradores de la reina. Habían entablado amistad con ella y ambos le habían contado la razón por la que trabajaban para Madara, Sasori lo hacía porque hace tiempo había intentado robarle a Madara... Este al ver que el pelirrojo tenía habilidades y destreza para la pelea decidió perdonarlo y convertirlo en un guerrero de su guardia. Cuando secuestro a Sakura le dijo a Sasori que cuidara de ella, el trato de negarse porque se trataba de la reina de quien hablaban, pero Madara lo amenazo con meterlo a los calabozos y matar a su abuela Chiyo. La única persona de su familia que el pelirrojo tenía y que le importaba, así que término accediendo para mantener a salvo a su abuela.

En cuanto a Deidara, el había ayudado a Sasori cuando quiso tobarle a Madara y también fue reclutado, solo que a él solo lo habían amenazado con meterlo a los calabozos ya que no tenía familia con la cual pudieran hacerle daño. Acepto solo por Sasori, porque es su mejor amigo, compañero y hasta maestro.

-¡Maldición!- murmuro Sasori golpeando la pared.

-¿Que sucede?-

-Le conté todo y ahora me odia-

¿Porque hiciste eso? Hum- Deidara se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a gritar como loco.

-Tenía que saber la verdad-

Deidara negó con la cabeza mientras le decía varias maldiciones, se acercó a la ventana alzando la cortina para ver el bosque que los rodeaba e intentar calmarse ¿Porque Sasori tenía que contarle todo a Sakura? Suspiro pesadamente hasta que a lo lejos vio unas luces que parecían ser de antorchas.

-Alguien viene- hablo llamando la atención de Sasori que de inmediato se acercó a la ventana. - ¿Crees que sea Madara?-

-¿Quién más puede ser? Ahora que se convirtió en Rey... Sakura ya no le sirve-

Ambos chicos se dirigieron una mirada tensándose al instante.

-Vienen a matarla- afirmo Sasori.

…

Todo le salía mal desde que se enteró de esa verdad, había perdido a Sakura y por más que la busco no logro encontrarla en esos seis meses, seis meses si saben absolutamente nada de ella, ni del bebe que esperaba. Le habían quitado la corno porque lo consideraban "inestable" todo ese maldito consejo se había equivocado al quitarle su puesto de rey para dárselo a Madara. Pero no podía hacer nada… su hermano había sufrido un atentado y casi lo matan, Madara los había echado a patas del castillo y ahora Vivian con Naruto, este les había ayudado sin dudarlo dos veces, por algo eran mejores amigos y no dejaría a Sasuke solo cuando más lo necesitaba.

El mundo de Sasuke se estaba derrumbando, todo se estaba yendo al infierno y él no había sido capaz de cumplirle su promesa a su hija, la promesa de traerle de regreso a su madre. La habían buscado por todos los lugares posibles pero nada, simplemente nada. No había rastro alguno de ella.

-Debes dejar de beber tanto Sasuke- Naruto entro a la habitación de Sasuke para ver cómo se encontraba.

-Hmmp-

-Sarada esta con mi madre y con mis hijos, tratan de levantarle los ánimos y de que no se preocupe por la situación- explico sujetándose la nuca y sentándose en la cama.

-¿Cómo esta Itachi?

-Aun duerme pero está fuera de peligro-

-¡Maldición! – murmuro frustrado por todo lo que le acontecía. -¿Cómo es que llegue a todo esto?-

Naruto suspiro con pesadez, se acercó a su amigo sonriendo melancólicamente.

-No lo sé, pero vamos a solucionarlo-

Sasuke deseaba creer en esas palabras, de verdad que lo deseaba pero ¿cómo hacerlo? si ni siquiera era capaz de encontrar a su esposa y lo peor era que poco a poco se estaba dejando vencer, el gran Sasuke Uchiha se estaba dejando ganar la batalla cuando se suponía que debía recuperar su corona, su reino, su familia, su dignidad y su orgullo ¿pero cómo? Como encontrar la luz entre tanta obscuridad. Hasta ahora era un milagro que aún no se volviera loco, lo único que lo mantenía en pie era esa pequeña niña de nombre Sarada… su hija, su luz, su vida y que en sus venas llevaba la sangre de él y de Sakura. Por ella seguía buscando a la peli rosa, por ella no se daba por vencido, por ella se mantenía con vida y conservaba la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Pero…. ¿Cuánto más podría resistir? Si poco a poco su hija también estaba sufriendo la pérdida de su madre y de él, la niña lloraba noche tras noche y cuando por fin se quedaba dormida murmuraba el nombre de Sakura una y otra vez, había bajado de peso y en más de una ocasión la pequeña junto con Bolt se habían escapado para buscar ellos dos a Sakura… la niña se estaba marchitando aun peor que cuando Tamaki murió. La pequeña Sarada sufría tanto o más que su padre y aunque se brindaban su amor, compañía y solidaridad… cada vez era más difícil resistir.

¿Cuánto tiempo más aguantarían ambos?


End file.
